PPGC Another kind of PPG story
by CO-DP 'AC
Summary: The PPGs were made, then had saved many lives... But to their end, the greatest enemies both dies at the same day, same time, and same interval. Both go either to wherever has taken them to after the fought between foes in which consists of fallacious currents.
1. Where do you meet?

PPGC (Another kind of PPG Story)

Author's Note: PPGC is by me. I made it up. I made the PPGC stands for Power Puff Girls Cypline(Fake name). The sisters all fought for town. Then came three strangers or they called as the mysterious RRBs. But they were actually being nice to others 1 year later coming back from hell. But the puffs do not agree that they are caring, but bad to the puffs. One of the puff, Bubbles said She knew it. She knew the RRB aren't treating them as good, and thought they were tricking the people of the little town.

Chapter or I would say Episode 1 Where do you meet?

From the year of 2000. The Professor made through clear thoughts. He wanted to make some super heroes. Professor was too afraid to get bite from those creeps. His pet, the monkey Mojo was like a evil monkey. But that monkey ran away far in the mountains. Well, he should be back to his home because he is a mountain monkey like a lion that lives in the mountain in the zoo.

BAM!

Three sparkly girls pop out of nowhere. The clouds was covering that's why. So the Professor doesn't know how did those girls came out. The Professor didn't notice their eyes were all white. That means they are like born kids. But that wasn't the one. They are 15 and 16.

Professor looked at the pink girl. She was smart as him. But Professor doesn't know. They exactly don't look like triplets.

The Professor smiled, and saw that the blue one was not close to the two of the girls. Professor smiled, and pick their names since they don't know how to talk. Professor picked a name so hard to think.

"You are Blossom." Professor pointed at the middle girl, that was wearing pink with some cut shoulders, black stripe from the skirt(like the belt from the PPG), and a long red hair with a bow tied on it. Beneath it, was the shoe he was looking. It was like school shoes. Now Professor pointed at the cute one, but she is not cut like 1 years old to 10 years old. "Your name is Bubbles." Professor finally looked at the last girl. "And you are Buttercup, all starts with the B."

The Professor was excited, and went out of the lab. He was like surprised to see those teen girls. He didn't know if they are really super heroes.

Blossom, the pink one, her eyes was turning to the pink color. Her eyes was pink as ever. Her eyes were beautiful as the town citizens will fall for her. Well, she's not that high pink. She started to move to Bubbles.

Bubbles's eyes started to turn into light blue color. Her eyes was beautiful than Blossom'. Bubbles' blue eyes is to see those heaven and hell world. That means her eyes can see very far. Blossom tapped on her shoulders.

"Hey, what should we do now?" Blossom asked, and her sound was very soft and not dirty as a worm. Blossom's voice was very dark soft. It was like a vibrating sound. Bubbles faced to her direction. She never ever see a girl that looks so pretty. It was her first time seeing a human.

Buttercup, at the corner was already opened her eyes not first than Blossom's. Her eyes was green as stands forever. Buttercup's hands turn to a rock. She was squeezing so hard. She was thinking about something. Thinking about something that could happen, and would see a first crime or boy. She saw her sisters, which she doesn't know it was her sisters.

Blossom came to her, and tapped on her green sister. Her green sister was wearing a jacket with no buttons, or even zips. The bottom was same as her sister, it had a black stripe from her skirt like her sister. Her up shirt was just plain green. She ad her hair all spiked and straight and a almost upside down angle from her hair(I guess you guys don't understand).

Bubbles was standing there, and just was melted there. She was wearing a shirt that has a school turtle neck thing, with the word B on the left and one the right too. She had her shirt with plain blue. But Blossom has the shirt plain pink, but has the shoulder cut. Bubbles also had her skirt with them. Lastly, she had two cute headbands tying to her two pony tails. He hair was blonde as yellow with golden. I was so shiny as a gold.

Blossom tapped on Bubbles's shoulders again. "Hey, let's go out and see how the town is." Blossom introduced them the first word to see the town. Buttercup nodded, and Bubbles face to them. Bubbles agreed, and flew out of the lab. The lab was broken with those big holes like spiky like bombs. They broke the lab's wall, and Professor would see they might be super tough. They were laughing and flying to look at the town.

The Power Puff Girls headed to the middle of the town, still up in the air. They can't believe they were actually seeing the real town. They can't believe in their eyes. The citizens looked up at them, and can't believe in their eyes either. They actually can fly, and that's what people thought about. The three of them looked around the town, and was surprised by the people looking at them everywhere around. Blossom looked at her sisters.

"Hello, who are you girls?" The citizens asked.

The three puffs all looked surprised because they can't believe they are actually talking to them. Aren't they busy? They also was in shocked that they can talk like them. First born doesn't know if people can talk like them, and learned so fast. The citizens looked so confused now because the girls are not talking. Maybe they don't know they were talking to them.

The town people thought they do not know how to talk. But they can in real. They didn't stop standing there, just trying to ear a word from them. If they flew away, the people would just stand there and stare? Then they all saw one girl started to speak first.

"Oh, oh ha ha. We are the Power Puff Girls C." Blossom introduced, and races her hand up. She was the only one who was answering first. The citizens looked surprised. "Wow, you girls knows power. You can be like heroes one day!" They all looked shocked about the word. "What is hero?" The two sisters asked, except Blossom. "O, to stop the crime from town. And now it is still going around here." The people answered.

Blossom looked happy now. "Ok, where are the crimes?" Bubbles and Buttercup looked at her sister. They both was in shocked. "Yeah." The green one said. Bubbles agreed now. The town citizens was in shock. They are going to try how they will stop the crime. What if they did bad? No one knows.

The girls headed to the zoo since there are no criminals yet. The zoo was actually free for them three because the people of Townsville gave them the happy look. They were to help them, so everything goes for them free. But they don't like it always with free. What about the Professor? Do they know about the Professor? Do the town knows that Professor was their dad, or knows he made them?

They took a look at the animals. Hey were just acting like little child, especially the blue one, Bubbles. Bubbles began to enjoy this town. Not even enjoying, she's in love with the town! Blossom and Buttercup was just not loving the town, loves to live in the town. Bubbles saw many monkeys. She saw the definition or where the monkeys live.

"L- lion?" Bubbles asked. "You mean those are Leo's?" Bubbles was surprised. Blossom looked so confused even shocked too. "Um, Bubbles. Those are not Leos. Leos are up there. Leos are not real as Lion. These are not lions, they are monkeys, and you should learn now." Blossom explained pointing at the sky, at the definition, the picture, then at the monkeys. Buttercup laughed.

"Well, that was a first try." Bubbles said. She saw a monkey came out of the cage, and started to run for the puffs. "Watch out Bubbles!" The two of the 16 year old sister yelled. Bubbles was yelped by the monkey. Bubbles wasn't screaming, not even manage to scream for life. Blossom made a mean look, and grabbed the mountain monkey. She feel the monkey was like acting like a crime, even it was a pet from their... Professor? That's why the monkey was going for them.

Blossom slap his face like hitting him so many times to the right and to the left. Buttercup came next. The monkey bit Bubbles's neck and some hair. The people got scared and back up. Bubbles didn't manage herself to scream. She felt like she had been tripped over.

Buttercup kicked the monkey up to the top of the sky with her big kicks from her shoe. She was tough as an elephant. Buttercup is a fist and powerful puff. She finished, and heard the monkey yelled. "Mojo Jo Jo!" She didn't care about what he said. She hated crimes, but love to crime. She slapped her hands to get away her smells from the monkey.

Blossom did it too, and clapped her hands. "Yay, that was our first crime fight! We saved the zoo!" Blossom cheered. Bubbles was in bleed. Bubbles stood up, and clapped her hands. They three the the citizens wasn't there at the zoo. Then the citizens came out of the hidden place and clapped their hands for them. They can't believe they threw the monkey up in the sky. But they didn't see any powers they used.

They just used fists. Well, why are they called the PPGC? The first P stands for Power, they should know how to use power. Bubbles didn't even get to use her fists, so that makes the citizens thinks she doesn't know it good and all. But Bubbles do know. Bubbles was strong as her sisters too.

Blossom stopped cheering. "Yay, yay yay ya.. y..." Blossom saw everybody stopped, so she stopped. Then of a sudden the people was yelling for the PPG!

"Go go go!" The town yelled. The people was happy that they should be good at fighting every crime. The Power Puff Girls smiled. They flew around the town, and the people was now shocked again. They can't manage to stop seeing the streaks. They were flying. They were flying! They finally showed them how they flew. The colors were like rainbow, but it was just pink, blue, and green.

The people was in shocked. The Puffs doesn't want them to be seen anymore. They were in town the whole time. Do they want to go back home? The Puffs finally stop flying around. The town stopped screaming, yelling, and cheering. Thy looked up at the sky. The Puffs were tired now. "k, citizens and Townsvillian! We have to go back to our house!" Blossom yelled form the top of her lungs. The people were smiling.

"Wow, they look so... wow, they have big mouths.. I meant by the smiles." Buttercup was stupid. She was talking about them, even describing about them the most. They flew slowly. Then they heard the people yelled. "Watch out!" Then the three teens looked up at the sky, it was that monkey again! The monkey fell down to them, not hitting down. Buttercup was already ready to kick him up up in the sky. She made he hand going down, and then up. He hand kicked the butt of the monkey. That mountain monkey flew back up.

"Wow, I could see Leo!" Bubbles joyed. "Is that your only word?" Blossom asked. "Hey, I am born in the month of no Leo. I am born of the Gemini! But I like people calling me born of the Capricorn!" Bubbles cheered again.

"Hey, I am born of the Aries. What makes me think I don't know what you are talking about? Ha, I am a good leader as Aries make good leaderships!" Blossom beated Bubbles. Bubbles looked sad. That was her expression now.

"What about you, Buttercup?" Blossom asked. Buttercup looked at them. "I am Virgo. Well, I wanted to be in the Scorpio section. No such of a big deal." Buttercup answered. Buttercup stood there. Blossom smiled. Bubbles still had that sad expression. Blossom broke the silence there. "Ok, let's go home."

They flew back to their homes. Home Sweet Home! They broke the door, and the door fell down with dusts coming. They coughed, and landed onto the living floor. They never saw the living room, just saw the lab. The LR(Living Room) was with good cleaning. It had two couches. One was a Love Seat, and the other one was the Family Seat. The couch had no designs, just plain peach. The floor was in tiles with peach color too. There was a table wear it put a controller for the TV. Under the table was a rug with beautiful art designs. Bubbles totally loved it! Then there was a big size of 48 inches TV.

Bubbles looked at the sisters. "What should we think? Let's go in the LR!" Bubbles said. They both nodded, and sat on the Family Seat. They weren't too enormous because they are teens with the age of 15 and 16s. Then came the lovely Professor joined the LR. He was surprised he found the girls. He saw the pick one, Blossom opened the controller. The news went on.

It was talking about the Power Puff Girls. How it happened to see them in town. Professor was in shocked. That's why the puffs left toe house, and Professor was at home searching them. Professor then smiled. They will be heroes someday. But they are just teenagers.

"Ok, girls. Time to eat dinner!" Professor called them to come eat. Bubbles dropped her mouth full of waters coming out. "I never get to eat before!" Bubbles said. Blossom smiled. "Hey, I wonder how it taste." Buttercup just looked at the news. "What's dinner? I thought it was lunch, not the word dinner." Buttercup wasn't smart as ever as her sister, Blossom.

"Oh, dinner and lunch both are the same." Blossom said. The three of them headed to the kitchen. They were surprised when they saw the food. Bubbles dropped her tears down from her mouth. She was trying to eat it now. She was so hungry and she began to growl like a mouse stealing cheese. Blossom just sat down next to Professor. She picked up the chopsticks, forks, and spoons. Buttercup sat next to Blossom. She was outside near the kitchen door.

Bubbles sat the other chair next to Professor. "Yay, let's all eat dinner!" They all began to eat dinner. They didn't even speak a word out. They were just gladly eating. Bubbles was the last one to be done. The food was empty now, there were no more foods on every of the dishes.

The Professor washed the dishes, and the Power Puff Girls kept on watching the news. By the time, the Professor was done washing dishes. Professor stepped in the the LR. "Ok girls. I will show you your rooms." The Professor said. The puffs all looked at him. They were excited. The Professor walked upstairs. The girls followed behind. The stairs was dark as gray. There were lights for the stairs. But they didn't use the lights.

The Professor showed him his room first. They three of them looked at the bed shocked. "Wow, I never see them in real!" The three shouted. The Professor showed Bubbles's room. Her was at the end of the road(not call as road). Then the middle was Blossom's. The room that is next and closed to the stairs was Buttercup's room.

The girls ran in their room in unison. Blossom just sat on her chair. Bubbles dropped her body on the soft blue bed. Buttercup was just sitting on the soft green bed. She like the bed to be very hard as her, but it wasn't. It was soft. Blossom felt everything was ok, even Bubbles. Bubbles felt everything is perfect. She was so happy.

Bubbles was happy because Professor bought a lot of stuffs for the three of them. Bubbles's room was full of toys now. But she doesn't play it, she just likes to have a lot of stuffs around her room. He favorite friend now. He favorite was Octi the octopus. Bubbles was even more excited than happy.

Blossom, the middle of all in a stuck room as a worm(no meaning?). Blossom the oldest, top grades, smartest, leaderships, and commander was just staring at everything in the room. She opened the desk's drawer on the bottom. She saw notebooks, her favorite things to do too. She saw she had so many things to get ready for school. He excitement was staying in school. Even though, she haven't gone to school before. She can't wait how school goes. But are they going to school? Blossom doesn't know if the school can learn about everything that is included.

Buttercup, the toughest of all sisters. She is the only one that always is so mean and like a bully. But she isn't acting like that right now. She loves sport. Every sports she loved. She looked around at her room. It is ok, but not the bed.

The next day arrived. The Professor woke them early like at 6 o' clock. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles all woke up unison(They won't be in unison anymore though). They ate breakfast, and the Professor didn't wash the dishes because he needs his girls to go to school. "Girls, let's go to school." Professor announced.

"School?" They repeated. The Professor nodded. Blossom looks excited. Buttercup was looked in shock because she hates school. Bubbles thinks there is art at school, so she thought school would be perfect as her. Well, maybe Buttercup will be at school because she loves sport as Phys Ed. Blossom enjoy school, just every of them. Even though, she's bad at art, and that Phys Ed Buttercup likes. Buttercup doesn't allow her sis to enjoy Phys Ed like her.

The professor drove to the school. Professor walked them in the office. Lad they were early. They don't have to wait til the bell ring, right? The office was white as light. The principal came, and saw the three girls. "Are you girls from the news?" He asked. Blossom remembered what happened yesterday. Bubbles and Buttercup forgot about the moments from yesterday.

Blossom nodded. The Principal smiled as joy. "Ok, let's put you on the list. What's your name?" The Principal sounded nice. "Blossom. The blossom from the tree to bloom." Blossom introduced her name. The Principal wrote the name down. "And you?" Bubbles didn't know he was talking to her, then finally figured out. "Oh, my names is Bubbles adding the s." The Principal wrote her name down. "And you?" The Principal said. "My name is Buttercup. The buttercup of yellow flowers." Lastly, the Principal wrote her name down.

The bell rang now. They were in the same class. All in same class. But it wasn't done yet, it was half way there. Blossom was quiet, and was almost bullied by. Bubbles was always looking through the windows, and three boys were staring at her very mean. But Bubbles didn't notice it. Buttercup was been stared a lot because she looked like a girl with boy Behaviors. Well, it was all boys and some girls.

Then in the 3rd period. The teacher was out for minutes and minutes. The Power Puff Girls didn't even stand up, and the others stood up. Some are talking, and some are sitting. Some boys came up to the puffs. The Puffs were already with each other sitting on someone's desk. They can now sit wherever they want. A boss boy started to come up. "Hey, you little pinky!" He said. Blossom looked up.

"No, don't say those words please!" A boy that had blonde hair. He has dark blue eyes, and he seems to help the girls out. "You said my sister is a pinky? Of course, she is wearing pink uniforms, and doesn't mean she;s a pinky!" Buttercup pointed. The boy looked at her very mad. The boy told his friends to hit the Puffs.

They friends of his started to hit them. Buttercup had so many to hit her because she was the only one who was talking. She didn't even get a hit because she moved when the hands were almost closer. Bubbles was been hit by, somebody knocked her off of the chair. She fell onto her floor. She wasn't at all. "I am not hurt." Bubbles said. Blossom was reading, those boys tried to hit her, but her books were covering it. She was still reading, didn't even lost a word, or page. She remembered so fast though. The boys' hands got hit by the book's hardback.

Blossom threw the book to the boys. It went back to Blossom like a boomerang. She began to read it back.

Bubbles didn't even kicked them yet because she doesn't want to use her powers. The girls laughed, but some aren't. Some are trying to help, but too scared to have in a fight. The boy with blonde hair went over to Bubbles. "Are you ok?" He asked pulling Bubbles up.

Bubbles nodded. The boy moved away from her, and went back to his desk, Then Bubbles almost blushed.

Buttercup didn't even get a hit by them. Then she just wants to use her fists. She finally did it. "No, Buttercup!" Blossom yelled at the room. "I like the fight going over here." Buttercup said jumping to other desks. "Sorry." Buttercup apologized to the people because she was stepping onto desks.

Blossom finally stood up. "Hey, you there." She wasn't scared at all. She was talking to the boy that was the boss like her. The boss face to her. "What? Scared?" He asked.

"Nope, I ma not even scared. Bubbles, stop teasing people you are not hurt or hurt. Get rid of that. Buttercup, stop jumping onto desks." Blossom yelled as arguing. Buttercup finally stopped. Bubbles stood up, and jumped next to Blossom. Buttercup did the same too.

"Ha?" Those peoples said because they saw they were jumping so high, and was like doing gymnastics. They were like not scared to fall down. Blossom froze there with her sisters, and the boss smiled with a smirk. "Well well well." He said.

Blossom gave them a nodded(nod to her sis). Buttercup hit the boss so hard. Bubbles blew bubbles out, and the bubbles hit every of the boss's friends. The boys and girls were in shock. Blossom ran to the other boys, and she kicked them in the face. "Blossom, how about you fight the boss from here. And I will face the other boys." Buttercup said. Blossom nodded. Then she jumped to the boss's shoulder. She stepped on him very hard, then flipped back down at the floor.

She kicked his stomach. She spin her body around kicking the boy to the girls that were laughing. Buttercup pushed them back to their desks. "Don't ever fight at school, and I loved fighting."

Bubbles grabbed them, and stuck them to their desks. "Nah, you guys aren't stronger than us."

Blossom smirked. "You see that? Want a fight again next time? Nope. I do not want to. I hate fighting at school. We are powerful as you know, I am not showing powers to you guys. I will be destroyed to the entire school. So, want it AGAIN?" Blossom crossed her hips. Bubbles smiled. Buttercup crossed her hands.

"Uh..." The people said. They dropped their stuffs, and then knelt down. Except the boss and the girl that was laughing with her friends.

"Well, we know how to fight too. This school have students with powers like this. We have these. I have fists. She have melody." The boss said.

"So, you're the boss of this class? Cool." Blossom, the smart one said.

"Hey, since you girls have it. How about start with what you have." The girl said. "And my name is Mai."

"Oh, I have every kind of power. Well, I have smart brain. I can easy answer the question quickly. I have good grades, uh... Well, I have something my sisters have." Blossom introduced her.

"Hello guys. I am Bubbles. I have bubbles and blue power. And something more." Bubbles didn't know what they meant so she just did wrong things.

"Uh, well. I am good at fists too. But I am good at sports and I am powerful than my _sisters._" Buttercup introduced last always.

"Well, that makes sense too. That goes you power." he people said. The Power Puff Girls didn't know that this school has people with powers. If they have powers. Shouldn't they be heroes after all? Shouldn't they fight the crimes? They don't know which is crime? Well, they should. The Puffs just figured it out.

The periods went by fast. They had enjoyed the day of the first day of school for them. Bubbles even liked Art the most. Buttercup liked Phys Ed the most than Bubbles's life. Blossom enjoyed every of them. But bad at Phys Ed.

They walked home and started talking. They were having the end of the conversation until they reached their front door. It was their home. They were already finished their talking. Professor wondered why they were like happy or sad expression.

But the day was already evening. The Professor started to cook dinner again. The Puffs started to go to watch TV again, same happened like yesterday. The girls didn't even start to go to their rooms. The girls never do their homework at their rooms. Just at the book room, where Blossom reads books always.

They cane just go to their rooms to work, but the girls chose to not. Buttercup didn't do her homework yet, she was practicing her balls for Phys Ed.

Bubbles was drawing first, and was humming too. She even sang songs in 10th grade. That sucks for her, and she's 15. Then later, she was going to do her homework.

Blossom just followed her books, to homework. Blossom finished them quickly as possible, then she began to go up to her room to search for words to understand.

By the way, Blossom, age 16 was never can be brain broke. She's so smart, and doesn't want to not be intelligence. Bubbles, age 15 was never can be broke of art for her life. She never ever can stop drawing. Buttercup, the age of 16, she was good at Phys Ed. Never ever want to ruined her favorite subject, and the favorite thing to do as in her life.

The evening ended.


	2. How the crime meets

Chapter 2 How the crime meets

Blossom woke up from a dream. Woke up from a dream of nightmare. The nightmare of her sisters dying in the town. She was shaking her head, then awake. Blossom thought it was true, but it was just a nightmare. Blossom got her cup of water, and drank it.

She looked at the clock, the time was 5:30 A.M. Then she fell asleep for 30 minutes. The clock rang as it was like the chicken calling them to wake up. Blossom turned the clock off. She got dressed.

She went down, and saw Bubbles there. Blossom knocked in the door of Buttercup's room. Buttercup was playing video games. Blossom closed the door, then flew downstairs.

"Bubbles, you are early today." Blossom said.

"Good morning." Bubbles greeted. Blossom smiled. She saw Bubbles was drinking water with no breakfast. Breakfast wasn't ready yet. Blossom opened the pan, there was no breakfast.

"Bubbles..." Blossom paused. She glance at Bubbles, Bubbles stood up, and pushed her chair. "I know..." Bubbles fell down on the floor. "I thought-" Blossom was about to say, then saw Bubbles fell down laying on the floor. Blossom quickly ran over there.

"Bubbles Bubbles... Bubbles... you awake?" Blossom worried. Blossom then put her on the couch. She made breakfast, and called Buttercup down. She hope Professor can't hear it because she was calling so loud.

Buttercup jumped down from the stairs. She didn't die. She past the LR, and didn't see Bubbles slept there. Buttercup sat down on her usual seat. Buttercup wasn't happy or something. "What the- What's all this breakfast?"

Blossom dropped the pan. "Buttercup, what is wrong with you?" Buttercup looked at Blossom. "Oh well, I... don't.. know." Buttercup paused. Blossom pick the pan up, and washed it. Then she sat next to Buttercup, her own seat. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing... is wrong wit me..." Buttercup stammered. Blossom dropped Buttercup's fork. "Come on, tell me. I know you are hiding something." Blossom ate her breakfast. Buttercup looked down, and didn't talk anymore.

"Come on, eat." Blossom said. "Buttercup." Buttercup looked up. "I'm afraid to tell anyone." Blossom looked at her. "Look, I know that you are back here to town again with us. I know you never ever was afraid. You were the toughest one like checking cases. Oh, and I was the smart one to figure. Bubbles, just acting happy, but her mind isn't. She's acting strange to Professor to make him happy. Buttercup, we all are good partners and sisters. You tell me what's wrong always. Is there someone harming you-?" Blossom was interrupted.

"No, no one ever tried to harm me because we... I mean I am the meaning of all. Well, I know I'm not the meanest." Buttercup interrupted. Blossom smiled. "Hey, eat this one."

Bubbles came to them. "We harm people do we?" Bubbles asked sitting down. "I heard everything you said Blossom." Bubbles cried. Blossom looked at her, and Buttercup did the same too.

Bubbles knelt down. "I.. want to go back to heaven." Bubbles cried. Blossom looked at her. "We don't live in Heaven, especially hell the most. We all know hell isn't so bad, but bad for some others did bad things." Blossom said looking down.

All of them looked down. With that sad expression. "Come on, let's eat breakfast." Blossom gave the breakfast to Bubbles. "Do we have school today?" Bubbles asked. Blossom looked at the calendar. She saw today was Saturday.

"Um, I guess. But.. I love school." Blossom said. Bubbles agreed that she loved school. "I missed the people from our world." Bubbles cried. "Shh, if that Pro can hear our secret." Buttercup quiet Bubbles. Blossom looked at the stairs. There were no Pro.

They all ate breakfast and watched TV. The doorbell ringed. Blossom opened the door. It was a stranger the girls don't know. "Um, may I ask who is it?" Blossom asked. The stranger nodded. "I am Mr. Mar." Blossom widened her eyes and kicked his face.

Blossom closed the door, locked it, and stand behind the door. She was almost in sweaty look. Bubbles didn't hide because she saw Blossom stood behind the door. Buttercup was about to make through him. Good thing that Blossom wasn't hurt.

"Blossom, let me see. I can stop him I think." Bubbles said. Buttercup looked at their sister. "Ok, you think you can do it now?" Buttercup asked. Blossom knelt down. "Girls, stop. Don't talk about him anymore."

"Why not? He's the stupid stranger or I call as a mysterious person in our life. Remember he fought us, and we lost, and so many days we finally won!" Buttercup admit it. "But if he's still going to fight like that last time, are we going to win?" Blossom argued.

Buttercup argued back. "Well, maybe we are stronger this time!" Buttercup faced the other way crossing her hips. Bubbles stopped them both and sat down the couch. "I think Pro will deserve it." Bubbles went to the kitchen.

Blossom stood up when she heard the word deserve it. She followed Bubbles to the kitchen. She entered and saw Bubbles cooking something. "Bubbles, Pro will not deserve it because he never knew." Blossom took her hand to stop cooking. "I know Blossom." Bubbles cried.

Buttercup came in the room, and stopped. "What do you mean Pro will deserve it?" Buttercup slap the table. Blossom stopped her hand. "Buttercup, no." Then Blossom heard the door knocked. Blossom didn't even manage herself to open it.

"Maybe it won't be him, Blossom." Bubbles said. Blossom went out of the kitchen, and peeked at the window. It was someone. Blossom didn't manage herself to open it because she thinks the man was Mar the Creep.

"Nah, it's him still." Blossom said to Bubbles and her strongest sis. Blossom sat on her chair. Then heard sound at the backyard. "Shit that Creep!" Blossom stood up slapping the table. Bubbles looked at her. "Um, who?"

"That Creep!" Blossom announced. Blossom broke the backyard door, and kicked the creep up in the sky. "That's it! You're over!" Blossom flew back in the door, and closed it. Then she locked it again. But too bad, the door can see the things outside, so that means they can all see if someone is out there and scare the PROFESSOR.

Blossom knelt down. "That creep!" Blossom yelled not so loud. Blossom cried for two seconds. Bubbles cried for like a lot of seconds, and Buttercup didn't even start to cry. Bubbles used the tissues so many times.

"He's back for us." Blossom said coming to the kitchen. "But... why?" Bubbles walked over to Blossom. "It's ok, he's done and finished because you had it over." Bubbles wiped her tears away.

Buttercup patted onto Blossom's shoulder. Blossom smiled.

Bubbles thinks it was ended to this world of Townsville which it means Little Tokyo. Bubbles wiped her tears away. Buttercup patted onto her shoulder. One on hers and one on Blossom's. Buttercup was at the middle. Blossom patted onto her and Bubbles.

The Professor woke up, and walked down stairs. He wasn't looking at the road. Maybe would he fall? The Puffs didn't even started to see what happened to the puffs. The Professor was important to them, why wouldn't they see what happens to them.

Bubbles was the only one who heard Professor was up to something wrong. She ran to the stairs, and saw Professor. Bubbles almost screamed, and her hands were trying to take Bubbles away from Professor.

"GI- G- Gir- Girls!" Bubbles called very low voice. Bubbles called them once again. "Girls... Girls..." Bubbles squeeze her hands tightly. She picked up Professor, and land him on the first step of the stairs.

Blossom came next. "Uh... Bub..." Blossom didn't even want to speak yet because she thought Bubbles made Professor bleed. "Um, Bubbles. Did you do that-"

"No, I didn't." Bubbles screamed. Then Buttercup came because she heard Bubbles was screaming. "Ok, wow Bubbles. Why did you scream. And I don't know who you were screaming at-" Buttercup paused at saw Professor. "Did you-" Buttercup was cut from Bubbles. Blossom stare at Professor how did he get those blood. Was someone trying to trip him. Blossom figured. _Is it? Is it... Mar the Creep?_

Blossom moved forward. "Professor. Please wake up, tell me what happened." Blossom tapped on his head for more clues. The Professor wasn't awake. Bubbles didn't cry because she thinks Professor wouldn't easily die through this. Buttercup poured water on the Professor. Te Professor coughed.

"Professor, it's us. Professor. You awake?" Blossom asked. The Professor coughed one more time. Then he was smiling. "Girls... go eat breakfast." Professor told them. The girls nodded, and head to the kitchen.

The Pro came in and saw the girls were smiling, not eating breakfast. There were no breakfast, but one dish, but who was it for? "Hello, Professor. Eat it." Blossom smiled. "Taste my delicious first time breakfast." Blossom handed the dish to him. The Professor dropped his hands. Blossom glanced at the dish, it was dropping. Blossom catched it.

Blossom put it back on the table. "Professor, what's wrong? Why are your hands shaking?" Blossom asked. Blossom walked back to the Professor. "Hey, let's just eat breakfast, Pro." She let Professor sit down.

The phone which is the hotline rang. Blossom quickly took it. "Hello? Who's is it? This is the PPG's house." Blossom greeted very fast. She was saying those sentences in one second. The hotline didn't speak yet.

"Hello? Hello?" Blossom greeted back again. "Ahem... hello, it's Mayor of the town." Blossom dropped the phone, and was widened eyes. "It's... it's the mayor...?" Blossom tangled her fingers to the phone string. "Um... oh, hi. Who are you calling?"

"I am calling the Professor. And is this Blossom?" The mayor asked. "Mhnm... I am Blossom. Ok... I will tell the Professor." Blossom didn't hang the phone. "PROFESSOR! THE MAYOR IS CALLING!"

The Professor ran to her. "Thanks Blossom." He grabbed the hotline. "Hello..." Blossom went back to the kitchen. "Um, girls.." Blossom started.

The girls left. They were not leaving the town of course. They saw the crimes aren't in town. They said that there are crimes going around everyday. Maybe did they missed it? Blossom didn't believe it. Buttercup was furious about criming because she needs to fight! Why are they in the town then? Bubbles was still a worrier.

"Oh no!" They heard people of the town cried. Blossom flew down. "What's wrong? What's happening?" The human pointed at the crime. Finally, there's a crime who is attacking the town. Bubbles helped the human up. "Thanks!" Blossom stood up, and looked for the crime.

"Mwhahahaha!" The monkey laughed. "Not this monkey again." Blossom sighed. "Buttercup head for the top of the monkey!" Buttercup listened and then fight for life.

"Ok! MONKEY! I am right here now!" Buttercup is the one who will kill this monkey. Other tan that, what will her sisters fight then? "Hey, I kind of saw you before!" Buttercup said. The monkey pushed her off.

"SHUT UP, YOU DUMB GIRL!" Mojo yelled. Buttercup heard that, and then ran to him, and slap his face right to the left. "There, you have 50 hits to the right. 49 hits to the left. Hey,... 51... no 52... 52, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, and 60!" Buttercup laughed.

"Of course, Buttercup." The monkey knew her name. "I know your name was Buttercup. Of course you know who I am. I am the familiar face to you since in your world."

"But how? You are the monkey from this land. Did you appear to this monkey's body?" Buttercup asked. The monkey nodded. Buttercup added another extra hit or slap to Mojo. "What's your name?" Buttercup asked.

"I am Mo Jo JO JO!" Mojo screamed at the top of his lungs. Blossom and Bubbles turned to face him and Buttercup, and then they both flew to the both of them. "What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh no. His name is Mojo. Ok?" Buttercup said, coughing. "Buttercup, what's wrong with you?" Blossom asked. "Oh nothing." Buttercup hided. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Blossom asked. "I said no is no!" Buttercup yelled.

Bubbles didn't scream now. "Ok, so you beat up this monkey?" Bubbles asked. Buttercup shook her head. Blossom wasn't mad right now. "Why didn't you?" Blossom asked. Bubbles was ready to talk now. "How about let me handle this then?" Bubbles pinched the monkey and the monkey flew up not yelling the word ah or ouch!

Buttercup smiled. Blossom saw one boy looks familiar to her, he was like the same hair as her. He wore glasses. Blossom didn't manage herself to look at him because she knew who he was. Blossom ignored him, and walked with her sisters. Bubbles wasn't acting happy like last time. She was acting the normal way she used to do and act.

Buttercup was like a jerk to kick some butts. She still had her normal way of acting. Blossom was the only one who cares about others feeling. She would carry people who needs to. She would do everything when it's told to. She doesn't stop it.

"Blossom, help me get my penny rolling down!" It was an old lady who was calling her. Blossom would just go pick the penny up, she wouldn't walk with her sisters anymore. Why not? Later they will walk with each other again.

Blossom gave the penny back to the old lady. The old lady thank her, and Blossom smiled. She carried the old lady back to home. When Blossom finished, she came back to where he sisters are at.

"Hey Blossom. Where were you?" Bubbles asked. Blossom smiled. "Oh, I was helping this old lady who is like about 70." Blossom answered. "Oh..." Bubbles sighed. They head home, and Blossom stare at the back. She stare at Dexter.

Buttercup thought. _Hm... Is everybody coming to this town? If they are, it should be good._ Buttercup saw the soccer field and saw coach(doesn't know who he is). "Hey girls. I will be back for a second." Buttercup ran to the field.

Bubbles and Blossom was the only two left. The two left are the sisters who almost sounded the same. They both were 1 years old away. Blossom the smart one started to speak first. "Hey Bubbles, how are you doing?" _That was the stupid thing I've ever said._

"Oh, very good." Bubbles smiled. "You?" Blossom walked farther. "Oh, not so good..." Bubbles walked to her. Bubbles gave the why look. Blossom smiled. She flew back home. Bubbles was left. Bubbles sighed. "I guess everyone's like leaving me here."

Winds blew to the Bubbles's direction. Bubbles looked around. "Um.. who's it covering-" Bubbles saw all sands and wind coming over. Just coming over to her way, not the people. Just herself. She believe people won't see her like that. Something went in Bubbles's eyes. Bubbles pressed on her eyes. "What- is... happening?" Bubbles can't breathe. Bubbles fell down, still awake. Bubbles covered her eyes so the sands won't come near her. Bubbles coughed. Bubbles covered her eyes and her mouth too. Wow, that should be the hardest thing to do.

Bubbles became asleep in the middle of the street. The night blew. The wind was gone now. The sands landed on Bubbles's whole clothe. Bubbles was still there, no pick her up. But why?

Buttercup was still playing soccer. Buttercup met teammates because she signed up for soccer. Buttercup was still in soccer the whole. Maybe she will stay up for the night.

Blossom the one who was at home practicing works. Practicing words, and understanding words. She also watched TV. Then she printed homework pages for herself. Blossom would just cook for herself and with Professor. She left Bubbles and Buttercup's plate for them. She put them inside the refrigerator.

Blossom and Professor slept that night. Today, they met two crimes. Which is the Mar the Creep. But they know him for years and years, and he's a trick person. Then it was that monkey named Mojo. Blossom thought. _Did Buttercup remember him? Hey, he looks familiar. He's Mojo? He's the green monkey from our world!_

**Please review! I know why you guys don't review because you want romances or is it something? Don't worry, there will be romances. So please review! There will be RRB I promise, and my summary on the front says they will become their friends, I promise. But I think I have to go through everything. So please review or I will not update yet this week. I will be busy! I'm sorry if my words are in mistakes! Hope you understand what I wrote!**


	3. The Little Town

Chapter 3 The Little Town

Memories cam through their hard minds been gasping around. Well, hopefully the girls and even the Professor won't get messed up on this event. It's no event, says the narrator. But that wasn't a narrator anyway. The girls won't be called the "girls", they would call the Heroes(Only if they became so) or call them a student, teenagers. The girls weren't enjoying their fun over borning to this kind of small town. The town was good as it can be.

Blossom just loved to read, doesn't care about anything happening to the town. Blossom just flipped the page for 30 seconds, then the next and on. Well, that's how much she reads all day. It would take her 30 chapters done reading the book. But that wouldn't be the end of the book she's reading. If she's going to fast, she might... she might lost her summary or memorization.

Bubbles was just doing whatever she need to do, not telling her what to do. Way different. But does Bubbles do chores? Little bit, mostly Blossom. Mighty Buttercup never ever. Bubbles just sings a different song each day. (This isn't what I was expecting, oh well I just made it different from my thought.) Bubbles combs her hair for like 10 minutes. Even she doesn't get late, so does that mean she wake up early now then before her sisters?

Buttercup hates this town on her life. She wishes she would go back to her original town or maybe call it as a city. Buttercup and her sisters had their own cities, living together, and fight crime. But that's just the up of the moon, no not moon. It was like the sky, or heaven. They didn't die, so why should they be living in heaven? Maybe Buttercup will find out that she belongs to her Professor. Same as the girls. Long story that she was born to be a bad(not much as bad) and or a sports athletic girl.

Morning rises! The ringing of the clock chirped. Oh, Bubbles how usually loves the chirping. Bubbles just enjoying animals of her life, but Buttercup was disgusted. Buttercup just only likes snakes, and other mammals or dangerous animals that are really scary to her sis. Blossom enjoys reading about different kind of types of science. It had to learn in her mind so she could remember them. Blossom in her way just dislikes about the animals. Dangerously, Blossom hated them. Blossom hated the animals that Buttercup likes. She maybe as well as throw up like Bubbles would.

The Professor seems to be making meal down there. The girls maybe as well like to eat healthy meals. The girls started to take turns to the bathroom brushing their teeth. Blossom the first one done! Blossom packed her school stuffs, and felt like she was been warmed by hot air. She felt some sweat down on her head. Blossom took a napkin, and saw her head was in watery.

Bubbles the next one done in the bathroom showering and brushing her teeth. Wow, that took so long! It took about 10 minutes again. They guessed it was about the combing hair. She needs to learn to comb fast. She wouldn't because her hair might fall, and that's what she thinks. Well, that's what she usually does in her real town. That was the unborn town.

Buttercup began to come out, just then she saw the sky turning black. Is it raining? Buttercup opens the door, and saw her sisters were up to something. Blossom had sweat on her head. Bubbles had her hair in a messy way, just like some hair will be broke, but Blossom and Buttercup didn't noticed it. Buttercup just felt something in her mind watching raining clouds with thunder storming.

Blossom grew more widen eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?" Blossom pointed at Buttercup. Buttercup stare at her, and didn't know what Blossom just meant. Bubbles dropped her blanket from her wet hair. They screamed and flew down.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's happening?" Professor asked getting ready to put his daughters plates. He saw Blossom headed for her backpack. "Uh, good bye Professor! See ya!" Blossom snatched her backpack from the chair, and headed to the front door as quickly as she can. Professor grew wider, and then looked at his two girls.

"Ok girls, eat breakfast." Professor announced. Then he saw Buttercup ran out of the door yelling bye Professor. Just by the two words. Then he looked at Bubbles. "He he, I got to go to school! Bye!" Bubbles flew out. The Professor sighed. He ate his breakfast by himself. There's no glances because it's between two distances. Professor took the dishes inside the fridge.

What's wrong with Blossom? Blossom kept running like a monkey or cat. Blossom dropped some of her books, then turned back. There she saw her books flipped to the pages, and the wet rain dropped the little liquid. Blossom gasped, and then picked it up. However, she had no umbrella, she just have to get there as fast as she could. Blossom finally ended on the road to the journey of her school.

Blossom entered the office of the school. She pulled the door, and stepped in the other hallway. She glanced at every double doors that had a window. She could see rain from the right. She could see students learning math. Just as Japan wasn't suppose to be like this. Blossom searched the class name High School Branch Class A. Just learning about the subjects in school. Blossom found the golden board that says CLASS A. Se opened the door, and saw this crazy thing going on crazy, and it seems fun. Fun as they could be in the fun rain.

Bubbles arrived earlier than Buttercup because she was flying, and Buttercup was running like crazy. Bubbles giggled, and then searched for the Class that says High School Branch Class A. Bubbles looked at the back, there was no Buttercup. She thought she heard sound, so she thought it was Buttercup. She doesn't want Buttercup to be in the school yet. She knows that Blossom had been earlier, not earlier than the other kids. Kids would be much late today because the weather felt like raining. Bubbles wanted to taste the rain as tasting the snow.

_Flashback_

Old town of theirs. Ten now it wouldn't be their old town. Bubbles saw raining came in the months of January, February, March, April, May, June, and July. Even in the hot days as in Summer? Bubbles couldn't believe she was seeing the rain in those months. But she didn't as much as she enjoys it, she loved it. Bubbles tasted the rain. The rain was heavy as an ice cube. Ice cube could melt into water, so it would be tasted like the rain. Bubbles even touched the rain, and it didn't go away.

Snow was different from them. Snow is very hard and cold. _FREEEEEEEEEZING! _Bubbles just liked how something falls down from nowhere. She wanted them to never stopped, just then something vanished to a new town. Townsville was the name.

_End of Flashback_

Bubbles wanted to taste the rain if it's the same. _Bubbles, remember that you shouldn't taste rain, its taste have bad- I guess you don't understand. But don't lick it. It's bad for you. It's some bad liquid, just dirty._ Bubbles tried to figure out what Blossom's saying from her old memories before arriving to this new town. She don't understand, why can't she lick it? She needed to figure it out or by asking Blossom?

Bubbles opened the door, and saw Blossom just reading her book like it was started in the middle page. Buttercup arrived in class just in time it gets late. Bubbles gasped. _How could she be here just now? Isn't she supposed to be far away from me? O I get it, I was thinking about my flashbacks huh? Or is it that Buttercup runs so fast, yeah she does, but I don't think so in rain._

The both of them took their seats, and sat on it in unison. Blossom smiled and glanced at the both of them. She was in the middle. That means Bubbles and Buttercup was like surrounding them. But there was also the front and back seats. Just these wasn't desks. It was the tables that have nice wooden designs, and hard chairs that looked like a wooden sofa.

Bubbles didn't enjoy it, but that;s how school works. But she thinks it's just good, not perfect. Come on, it's school! Remember Buttercup loves hard stuffs, except her bed. Buttercup and Blossom thinks it's just fine. Every time, Bubbles asked the both of her older sister about the chair. They just didn't listen about her stupid talking.

No teacher because the teacher was been scared of the students. The student hates the teacher except the Utonium family. Bubbles likes the teacher, she thinks he's nice. Blossom just like the teacher because she can learn from him. But would a teacher be scare, no! Buttercup doesn't hate the teacher but dislikes him.

Bubbles curled her hair and saw the classmates were throwing ball paper. It could have just been an airplane that made out from paper. Or maybe paper towel. "I think Sensei Nami is pretty good teacher." Bubbles giggled.

"Spit out your words. Bubbles." Buttercup crossed her hands, and put her legs on the table, just as sitting on the chairs. Buttercup quit talking now. Blossom stopped reading her books, and grabbed a bookmark from her desk. She took it, and place it on the page where she left. Then she made the book fly. The book flew back to the backpack of hers.

"Oh, how I loved to be in these chairs because they protect me- but too bad we could slip because it's soft as a wooden table." Bubbles smiled. "Um, excuse me Bubbles. This is m seat, now move back to your normal seat please." Blossom scared Bubbles. Bubbles got off of Blossom's seat, and moved her backpack to the seat of her. But they have no spaces like that.

The table was just can fit three people, so maybe in test, the people would cheat. This is how Japan does(but I don't know how to explain clearly). Blossom looked in her backpack, and saw her pencils were all pink. She thought she bring blue and green as well. Blossom sighed. Her favorite color was pink, but she hates that the kids would start calling names such as like BLOSSOM IS A PINKY! Blossom sighed again.

"Hey Blossom, I love your pencils." Someone says. Blossom smiled. She thanked her. "Can I borrow it?" She asked again. "Oh sure, you can have it. I have more pencils." Blossom smiled. She gave the pencil to the person. The person smiled, and kept it on her backpack. She knows power as well, would she take more pencils from Blossom?

Well, her power doesn't go through those, her power was the musician that create songs in many different kind of notes. She could reach to 5 musics in one day as fast in 30 minutes, it would be cool if it was 30 seconds. Not so good in 30 hours, that should be already a day!

Blossom remembered her sisters wanted to borrow her pencils because she never get to use hers. But the colors doesn't fit, it's just all pink! But Bubbles and Buttercup each have their own pencils. Blossom sighed. It was not all pencils that needed to be sharpened, mostly it's all mechanical pencils. "Here. Sorry..." Blossom apologized.

"Oh, why-" Buttercup glanced at the pencil Blossom gave her. "P- Pi- Pin- Pink Pink?" Buttercup tried to throw up. It was meant to be green, but instead it was pink! No way! Pink wasn't her favorite color! Pink was just her sister's favorite color! What would Bubbles think?

Blossom handed the pencil to Bubbles. Bubbles looked at her, then at the long stick. "Pink?" Bubbles confused. "I thought I said Bl-"

"I know, I'm sorry... I think I forgot-" Blossom was cut. "FORGOT?" Buttercup screamed at her ears more like a lion. Blossom nodded for the reply. Bubbles took it, and glanced at it. "It looks fine and great. I will borrow it. Buttercup, it's fine. It doesn't matter if you get pink. You get what you get, don't- gave it back. But it meant to be Don't throw it." Bubbles said.

Blossom nodded her head. Buttercup hate what she heard today. "ENOUGH!" Buttercup shouted at her sisters. The teens just kept on playing around, not learning anything. Another teacher was in the front door of their classrooms. "Good morning, you guys shouldn't be like this today. I know it's raining, but no playing in HS." Sensei Kimono said.

Blossom sat back to her seat. "Good morning, Sensei Kimono." Blossom was the only one who said a greeting. The sensei came to the front board, the chalkboard. "Today, we're learning about the math from your MS." Sensei Kimono got his stick out.

"Boring..." The kids started. The Sensei heard it, and took away his stuffs he's writing. "No need to be bored. This is just a review." He was back at the front of the chalkboard. Blossom began to write down notes from the chalks that was written. Blossom raised her hand. "Um, Sensei Kimono, can we skip ahead-" Blossom was interrupted.

"No, sorry." Sensei said. Blossom wasn't finish yet, but the sensei already figured out what Blossom was trying to say, and is she **BORED? **No, Blossom would never be bored. She hates to not learn, she just wanted to learn ahead from her classmates. She's in HS, she should be smarter than ever. Ever since, she hadn't go to school for like years?

Blossom spoke again. "But Sensei, they don't want to- I mean they want to learn. They just don't like the beginning of it. How about we just start to the skipping point?" Blossom smiled. Thanks for Blossom's help, but some of them still thinks it's boring. The others thinks it's just fine. Blossom saw the sensei looked at the guys, and those guys didn't even want to learn!

"Um, are we okay with that?" Blossom asked. The sensei nodded. Run run run! The school ended. Blossom packed books inside the backpack. Bubbles followed the same, and the Buttercup followed the same. Blossom flew out, and still sees raining. RAINING was still here. Bubbles was about to lick it again, then Blossom yelled out. "No Bubbles!" Blossom stopped her. Her hands were shaking as an answer no.

"But why?" Bubbles asked. "WHY not?" Bubbles didn't even want to hear Blossom's talking again about the rain. She flew out, and put on her earphone(those that fits in the iPod). She quickly flew back home. Blossom glanced at Buttercup. Buttercup was playing soccer in the rain. "You can catch a cold." Blossom said.

"Yeah." Buttercup agreed, and picked her ball up, and the ball flew. How can the ball fly? Buttercup saw the ball flew to the direction of east. EAST? "EAST? Look look, I know that my compass rose heads to the east-" Buttercup was interrupted.

"It's right, heading to the east Buttercup. Maybe it's lost. Just buy a new one." Blossom said, and left. Buttercup admit the answer to buy a ball by herself. That ball was from where? Her old town? Maybe she guess so.

Blossom ate her candy all the way home. _I know that I was eating my candy such as I was looking at the bright sky. I got to go home tonight to celebrate my big day from our original city. What could happen in the city? CRIMES would direct the houses, and we won't be there to save the town. But we are not good heroes. We're bad. But not that bad. Just little. Teenagers don't believe in it of course. What could it happen? I used to read my books around the sidewalks and streets, and never pay attention. Never paid attention, but I know I have not crashed, then I should have been dead. But hey, the monkey from this town seems to be the same as our crime named Mojo Jojo. Ugh, is this town the twin as them? Or is it just for us? Just for us to see the heaven people. Not used to be heaven, so was I borned in Townsville? If I do, then what year did I- Nevermind. I don't want to take about it. Bubbles just have her goodness with feeling, but not better than Buttercup. She likes to watch what people do. Just like peeking on every wall, and see what the person would do. It's like describing a criminal case. Me, was just smart and tough to answer questions. But I am not smarter than 5 people in town? How could that be? I know that it's just one crime that was smarter than me, but such as smarter than me shouldn't have been a crime. Bubbles loves everybody in her town. Shit, I hate to say I dislikes Octi her favorite toy or friend. Even Buttercup hates him. Octopuses are dumb and stupid. I like to learn about Octopuses but I hate that those Octopuses have long eight legs. I would be in dead world! Man, I wish I could go visit the town of ours. Maybe I won't be smart as ever now, and I think they forgot us. Never will, I wish they were here, and I mean the people from the town come here. I wish this is where they lived. Wow, I was talking to much in my mind, maybe I have too much to think._

"Back!" Blossom opened the front door. She saw Professor standing near the table of the dining table. Blossom flew to him, and sat down on her seat. "What's wrong Professor?" Blossom asked. The Professor stared at her, and smiled. "Oh it's nothing, just the heck was I doing?" The Professor went for cook. Blossom put her backpack down, and began her homework.

The door opened, and it came with Buttercup. Buttercup flew to the kitchen. "Mm-mm.. yummy I guess. Oh, and I can't find my ball!" Buttercup was yelling.

"Um, Buttercup? Didn't I tell you to buy one?" Blossom asked. Buttercup looked at her sisters. "I can't find one that looks the same. And I don't want to buy one now because I think someone have the ball! The ball got to be in one of those citizens. It got to be. Or maybe it went-." Buttercup screamed.

"Now calm down Buttercup." The Professor said. He gave her a tea to drink. Then professor cooked again. Blossom began her homework again. There was no Bubbles to be found, so Blossom asked. The Professor. "Um, where's Bubbles?" Blossom again wrote something on her paper, it was to an answer.

"Oh she's upstairs!" Professor answered, then the pot was in much fire.

**Guys, please review. I know it's long. Hey, please just stay tune to the next chapter. About the Bubbles.**


	4. Memories And Fireflies

Chapter 4 Memories And Fireflies

After they ate dinner that night, the two girls headed upstairs. Just then they heard Bubbles crying. Is she crying for help, or any other things? Blossom tried to open her door, but Buttercup grabbed her shoulder. Blossom turned around and look at Buttercup. Then she nodded.

The two girls flew back to their room. Blossom took her hairband off, and comb her hair. Combing her was the only thing she would do by now. Maybe she needs to wash her hair. Before she wash her hair, she heard the bathroom door opened. Who was in there? A person trying to kill them?

Blossom peeked through her door. It was nobody, maybe it was too fast to see. Three predicts what Blossom thinks. The first one is that maybe the guy was walking fast to Bubbles's room. Second, the guy closed the door, so Blossom couldn't see him. Lastly, was it disappearing as in visible. Blossom used her ex-ray vision, there were nobody. She looked at the floor, and to the little light. There was someone inside.

Blossom smiled, and came to the front door, then she heard sobbing sound before she could open the knob. Blossom rolled her eyes, is it Bubbles? Bubbles couldn't be in there. Well, some reason she could be in there though. She's crying so she want to take the tears away, or to wash her face.

Blossom stood there, then heard the knob open, Blossom vanished.

Blossom was in Buttercup's room. Buttercup didn't noticed she was in her room. Blossom flew to Buttercup. "Hey hey." Blossom whispered. Buttercup felt there was a sound next to her. She then didn't scream but who knows if Blossom was here.

Blossom remembered she was disappeared. "Dude, Buttercup. Bubbles is like sobbing too much. Was she crying the whole time?" Blossom asked. Buttercup saw Blossom now. "So, so you were the one who was whispering to me huh?" Buttercup said. Blossom went wide eyes.

"Um, shut up about that. Do you think Bubbles is in a ghostly way-" Blossom was about to finished then Buttercup interrupts. "Hey hey hey. How could that be pos-" Buttercup was almost finished, just then Blossom interrupts her.

"I wasn't finished. I have to stop your stupid talking." Blossom crossed her hips. Buttercup didn't look at her now, she began watching her Sports Channel in her TV again. Blossom turned the TV off, and continued her speech. "Duh, Buttercup. Do you care about your sister?" Blossom asked.

"Moments moments!" Buttercup changed. She saw Blossom rolled her eyes like a dot. "WHAT?" She questioned. Blossom didn't get mad, but she continue her flow.

"As I was saying, I care about everybody, especially family. But you, you not caring about your sister. You know that sister is your important sis-" Blossom was cut again. "Buttercup just likes to interrupts people.

"So, so you are talking about this?" Buttercup asked. Blossom's left eyebrow went straight down like a mad face. "Buttercup, can you please stop interrupting me? OR I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU WATCH TV!" Blossom took the TV away from Buttercup's room.

Buttercup stood up, and glance at Blossom. "Hey, where did you land it in?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, I am not telling you. You would get it. But you won't get it because I throw it away in the TRASHCAN, then it went for the garbage truck." Blossom lied.

Buttercup seems angry enough to speak with Blossom. Blossom didn't care to talk to her anymore. She flew to the bathroom, and saw Bubbles wasn't in there. Blossom searched around the house, and there was no Bubbles. "Not this again." Blossom stopped. She went out the backyard and searched for her. There was no Bubbles. She searched for the front yard, and there was no Bubbles either.

Blossom flew out of the street of theirs. Blossom kept on calling Bubbles name softly, slowly, and not trying to awake the people from their bedtime. But some of them aren't asleep yet because Blossom could see the light from each window. Sigh was the only thing came to Blossom.

Blossom started to head home, and sleep early. She doesn't want to miss the test tomorrow. Blossom opened the front door, and walked up stairs. She yawned, and almost grab her room's knob. Just then she heard Buttercup laughing, talking, and so loudly. Blossom tried to think what might she doing at this time of rate. She opened her door first, and then saw her TV was gone. Again, there came a sigh. Was it because Buttercup was laughing about? Or it seems to be something. Maybe Buttercup might know Blossom is back. Blossom came in Buttercup's room. She crossed her hands.

"Buttercup, at this time of rate. Why are you in the phone like that?" Blossom pointed at her socks. Blossom thought. _So she was at the phone the whole time huh? And without any low voices huh? The Professor might be awaken by her stinky old voice with that telephone! And her socks are stinky too, and because of that. Even her room smells STINKY! _Blossom squeezed her nose, and ran out.

She could hear Buttercup laughing nonstop. "Ha hah. Nice to know about that! When are we going to go out and do that?" Buttercup asked in the telephone. Blossom turned around, and glanced. She dropped her mouth gape open.

Blossom could barely hear what Buttercup was talking now. Blossom thought about the words what Buttercup was saying. _Who was that in the telephone?_ Blossom remembered she doesn't have any friends, except soccer. Well, Blossom just doesn't understand. She will go find out later. Seconds later, she got out of her bed, and grabbed a book like 400 pages, and sat on her bed.

She placed the book on her face, and there she read the words very blind. She was laying on the bed with the book on her face. Her eyes would get blind. Not so good for her.

Blossom slept there.

Buttercup was still on the phone. The phone was too loud because she pressed the loud button. What a bad idea. The two slept except Buttercup talking in the phone. Is she going to talk all the way to the end of the day? Wow, she sucks with her friends.

Blossom opened her eyes when she heard the clock just ring. She heard no more voice from Buttercup talking to the old crazy phone. Phones can be talked once for all in just about an hour, not 1-5 hours. That sucks for her sister.

Blossom opened Bubbles's door. She still saw there was no Bubbles inside. Blossom turned back, and stuck her finger up, and touched her cheeks. "Hm... where have she gone to? I bet something's up to her this lately." Blossom said with a soft, and round voice. But it was a quiet voice. She maybe thinks Buttercup is still sleeping. She knocked on her white door. She heard no sound reply. She opened the door, and she saw Buttercup there sitting on the chair with her right hand sticking up like a evil monster's finger pointing up. Her mouth were wide open. Blossom thought about the look of Buttercup, it was like yesterday's look from talking. Nonstop.

"Tutz. Buttercup, is it because you were talking to the phone last night? Then you would rather be like this face because of the time you saw? It was like the time to sleep? Or maybe you can't have some sleep until you have ended the school today." Blossom closed the door. It was all correct by the way. She noticed that Buttercup was really been late.

Blossom stuck her tongue out, and flew down stairs. Blossom saw the plates were on the table. Blossom sat on her seat, and took the fork, and ate the breakfast. She's full now, and was the only one alone. Blossom grabbed her backpack and ready for school.

Buttercup came down like looking down. She was looking down the whole time. What has gotten to her? Buttercup ate her breakfast. Then she grabbed her green and black backpack, that had a skull picture on it with a hanger on the zipper. The hanger fell. Buttercup flew outside ready for school.

Nowhere to be found in Bubbles.

Blossom headed for the office, then the class of High School Branch Class A. Blossom smashed the door opened, and look around in the classroom. She saw something she wouldn't expect to see at school. It was Bubbles. Bubbles was reading a comic book with her legs up in the table, and her body on the chair. That's what Buttercup usually do. Blossom just stood there.

Bubbles looked up and saw the person near the door. She was not surprised, her eyes melted. "Ohaiyo." Bubbles stopped her reading, and stare at Blossom. She wasn't mad at all though. But too tough too speak with Blossom. She exited her opinion, and kept on reading her comic.

_What was that? _Blossom though. She thinks Bubbles was really talking to her. "Um, w- why are you speaking Japanese to me?" Blossom still stood there, with her head facing at Bubbles.

Bubbles put her book down, maybe she was mad at what Blossom said. Blossom wasn't scare at all. She hate angers but she like the scenes. She was to deal with others stop being mad, and that's how she was born to do.

"FACE!" Blossom yelled looking down, and her bangs were covering to make her eyes look down. Her hands were strike out put make a battle. When the hands first made out, it was directly to the left, and inside what Blossom had onto her hands being of rock was the power like lightning.

Bubbles smiled an evil one. She spit out her gum, and stood up. "DEAL." Bubbles show out her hands like ching chong chong. Bubbles threw her book away to the side. Just then Bubbles was about to start run for her. Blossom was gone. "With that making an object Blossom. Was that you are right now invisible!" Bubbles laughed an evil one. She looks hardcore.

What has happened to her. Blossom wasn't expecting this but oh well. Blossom was now appeared from the word what Bubbles said. "That does not look like Bubbles. She's not the Bubbles. She is transferred to the other mind! She's... she's... she's BRAT!" Blossom thought.

Bubbles kicked Blossom, and Blossom flipped upside down. Bubbles was in anger now. "ERRAHHHH!" Bubbles roared. She roared because she could not hit Blossom. Like the one full with anger that she can't make anything right at a time.

"LEARN FOR YOUR RESPECT BRAT! I WOULD SAY YOU BOTH." Blossom yelled. Bubbles thought it was a tease. That shouldn't be a tease. Blossom would never tease her sister when she was borned already. Maybe by the time when they are full grown.

Buttercup stopped them by controlling her powers. Buttercup yelled. "STOP THIS STUPID WORLD OF YOU GUYS!" Buttercup was in a windy mood. Her hair was flipping like air trying to make her bold. Buttercup had her hair like spinning for a battle.

Bubbles fell down when Buttercup stopped them. Buttercup didn't even touch them but she was falling off. Bubbles bounced like a ball. She sure do looks like a ball. Bubbles screamed. "OUUU!"

Blossom didn't fell down, but her body sat down on the floor. "What just happened." Blossom touched her head. She looked at her hand when she finished touching her head. It was a little blood. She looked up, and saw Buttercup. "Buttercup?"

Buttercup stepped on Blossom. "You didn't even know what you were doing?" Buttercup asked. Blossom had to admit that she looks like a guy. "HA HA HA HAH!" Blossom laughed for a sudden. Blossom was laughing because Buttercup's eyes.

"WHAT?" Buttercup asked so confused. Bubbles tried to stand up, and walk back to pick her book up. Just then she heard Blossom laughing as hard as she could. She started to see what Blossom was laughing about. She was laughing at Buttercup. Bubbles stare at Buttercup. She wasn't laughing, instead she tried to laugh. She didn't manage herself screaming like craziness.

"Y- you... your eyes! Blossom pointed non stopping. Buttercup wasn't sure what she was talking, and then looked at Bubbles. Bubbles took a mirror out, and gave it to Buttercup. "Take a look at yourself."

Buttercup grabbed the mirror, and saw she had stupid eyes. She was in black eyes because she hadn't slept. "Now you see it?" You look like a monster to me. Or maybe like a lion. Or maybe with your eyes broken." Blossom laughed again.

Buttercup gave the mirror back, and went wide eyes. She was in disgust, maybe. School ended, and the teacher were very scared at that moment of Buttercup. She needs some better sleep. Blossom guessed that Buttercup's friends might have that, but none of them are like that eye color from today's classes.

Blossom head home with Buttercup. "So, still worried about the e-" Blossom was almost finished saying the last two letters. Buttercup just likes to interrupt her talking. Blossom didn't listen and ride away on her scooter. Bubbles was flying back home. Buttercup had a scooter too, but she was riding too slow.

Buttercup began to call her friends again. Bubbles was supposed to get the phone first, and then Buttercup grabbed it fast. "Hey, I was first!" Bubbles argued her sister, and then she sat on the couch. "Too bad we don't have any phone, just the telephone. And the hotline was just to get the crime." Bubbles said with nonsense.

"Stopping spitting your words out in front of me, Bubbles. Can't you see that I am talking to my friend here?" Buttercup said. Bubbles felt jealous, but not the mood of jealous. Bubbles flew upstairs.

Blossom was in her room full of stuffs. She opened her door, and stepped out. She closed the door of her room. She knocked on Bubbles room. No answers reply like this morning. Blossom opened to see what's happening. There was no Bubbles. _Weird. I thought Bubbles was in her room._ Blossom saw the evening went down. Blossom still heard the voice from Buttercup on the phone. Blossom hang the phone up. "Better?" Blossom asked. "Now did you see Bubbles?"

Buttercup wasn't sure what she was talking about. "No, was talking the whole-" Buttercup was cut. "Exactly, I have been thinking about that. You want to talk to the end of the road? Like from yesterday? How about we go out and find Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup faced the other way folding her arms. "Why?" Buttercup asked. Don't we have to eat dinner?"

Blossom went widened eyes. Then she was rolling her eyes. Then next, she was mad with eyes anger. Lastly, she was in BUG-EYED form. "Now let's eat!" Blossom yelled, and it sounded like a screaming across the LR to the kitchen. Blossom ate her dinner, and then wait for Buttercup to finish.

"Usually, I was the one who finish eating first than everybody. Oh, and how did you become a fast mover? Oh, and I think you were just trying to eat fast because you were mad, and wanted to see Bubbles. Or I would say find her." Buttercup washed the dishes.

"DON'T WASH THE DISHES!" Blossom yelled very loud the sonic of Bubbles. She's so mad at Buttercup. Blossom pulled Buttercup's shirt, and Blossom walked her out. To find the Bubbles. To find her young love sister. Buttercup always doesn't care about Bubbles. Why does she have to find her when she doesn't care about Bubbles.

Gladly, Bubbles found the place the two girls passed. Bubbles was near her backyard. The field had soft grass. She could see the sky very bright because of its moon. The moon was shiny as the sun. Bubbles guessed she heard bugs buzzing. "AH BUGS!" Bubbles covered her eyes. Then opened her hands. She saw a butterfly. "A butterfly?" Bubbles said. _Why would I see a butterfly, and be scare of it?_ Bubbles's eyes were totally blind. The insect she was seeing was not a butterfly. It was a firefly. Then she saw more insects coming. This time wasn't any butterfly, it was fireflies. Why does it have to be fireflies.

"Is it you, is it you?" Bubbles asked. She touched the fireflies. No one knows what she was talking about, and of course there was no one there. Bubbles saw the fireflies flew up in the air. It made a person's figure. It was like her, but different hair. "Is it you? Or is it you, mom..." Bubbles asked. She had no mom, and why would she be saying the word, mom anyway.

"WHAT? Mom? I have no mom. Wait, let me see closer. I guess this figure is from heaven. Or maybe it's from a person that died a long time ago. So we can see figure of him/her. If the person die, the fireflies would know the truth about it, and butterflies were the ones that people can transformed to them. Once they are dead, butterflies are them. But they are already in heaven." Bubbles explained to one one.

"Finally..." She heard someone said. It was like someone was behind. Someone was behind her. Who might it be? Bubbles turned around, and saw Blossom. Blossom was holding Octi, her friend. Then she saw Buttercup was there too. "Why are you guys here?" Bubbles asked.

"So you were here yesterday?" Blossom asked ignoring her question.

Bubbles shook her head. "I didn't." Bubbles answered just two words.

Blossom sat down on the grass, and Buttercup did too. Bubbles smiled. "I was thinking about the past memories." Bubbles said looking up at the sky.

"Oh." Blossom said, and that was the only thing she had to say. Blossom picked the grass, and threw it at Octi. She picked the grass again, and then threw it at the back. "So, what was you thinking about, and that's what I have to say." Blossom asked looking up at the sky.

"Oh, I was thinking about the past of fighting crime. Were we heroes?" Bubbles asked raising her head at the moon. Bubbles didn't have any tears coming down, and if she was looking at the moon, she might have the tears if she gets the blind type.

"We weren't heroes..." Blossom lied.

"Why did you lied?" Bubbles faced to her, and pulled her shirt. "Why? Why didn't you tell me we were heroes back then?" Bubbles had more tears coming out.

"So you were talking about that huh?" Buttercup asked. "Blossom is-"

"Sorry Bubbles. I know I hate this mood too. But it's my business. It's my thinking. And to this, the heaven mayor of the town told me to keep a secret. Bubbles, I can't tell you anything anymore. If you really want to be a hero, just feel it in your own heart, and one day you will become one. Only if that's what you think." Blossom sighed.

Bubbles stood up, and went back to her sitting spot. "But why are the fireflies here?" Bubbles ignored what Blossom said. _I know why the fireflies are here. I hope you know what I mean, BLOSSOM!_

The two stopped when they both heard her saying "why are the fireflies here?". "Oh, remembered that Buttercup likes to play with her helmet?" Blossom ignored Bubbles's question.

"No suggestions to me, okay?" Buttercup said, sighed. "I hate it when you guys telling about stories about the past."

Buttercup flew back to home. Blossom saw that, and glance at Bubbles, she was laughing. "Well, nice laugh there." Buttercup said, not flying anymore. She was walking. She didn't laugh. She followed Buttercup. They both left Bubbles behind. The two both looked back, and saw Bubbles still laughing, and she was turning the other way. No one could tell if she was laughing or crying. So the two walked back to home.

Bubbles wiped her tears away. "I'm fine with that now." Bubbles stood up, and walked home.


	5. Blossom Won Or Lost?

Chapter 5 Blossom Won Or Lost?

Arrived from the next day! No excitement came from the girls, just some emotions with expressions going on to that week. Professor baked cookies, and pancakes for breakfast. Professor didn't realized the girls were in bad emotions or expressions they have, especially Bubbles. Professor tried to make them happy, but nothing worked.

The girls grabbed the fork, and stick it in the pancake, and it made a hole. They were eating unison, and finish eating. The three girls took the plate, and went to the sink. Blossom was the first one who was suppose to make it, but the two other girls pushed her to the side. Thank goodness, her dish wasn't broke.

Bubbles was about to place it on the sink, just then Buttercup hit Bubbles on the face. Buttercup landed the dish on the sink. Blossom didn't gasp, but just ignore who goes first. Bubbles became a mad face.

"Ai-yah!" Bubbles bursted. She didn't had a punishment going because Professor stopped them. Professor didn't like the scene going on there. Professor put all of the girls on their seat. "NOW, GIRLS. Why are you girls acting like that?" Professor slapped the chopsticks on his hands.

"Um, Professor. We are just-" Blossom was the only who spoke.

"Blossom, shut the mouth of you. Let me tell you. Girls, I accept the website of you, Blossom. The teacher want you to GO in the CONTEST, COMPETITION, and the FINAL EXAM." Professor spoke. "And you Buttercup, I know you loved sports, and mostly soccer. I accept the website too. You have to go to the Soccer Competition on 2v2. Bubbles, want some Artist Drawings? The Art teacher has wrote your name down that you must go Verse with the artist."

Bubbles popped her eyes out, and was surprised what he said. Blossom was either, but in Professor's talking, was a little bad. Buttercup likes to VS people who loves soccer, and those who are really good at it.

Blossom started to speak now. "When is it start?" Blossom got her planner out, and flip to the month of July. "So what day is it?" Professor circled the 24th. Blossom wasn't surprised because she likes when it starts til now. "Why the 24th? Is it all in one day?"

"Well, if you really want to go there like everyday. Just plan it yourself." Professor answered. "So now, how about you both? Have any questions, comments, and concerns?"

The both of them shook their head in unison. "If you girls have nothing to talk about, I guess you guys won't able to understand what they will say. You won't have a chance to ask me back." Professor said.

The two girls nodded. Professor sighed. "Then I guess you girls understands."

"Hey Professor. Do you have a wife?" Bubbles asked. Blossom stare at Bubbles very seriously, Blossom and her sister doesn't like to have a mom, just a dad. Dad is more good, but mom is the best to care about the kids. But the three girls don't need a mom because they can do it with their super powers.

"Now, Bubbles. Why?" Professor asked. Buttercup slapped her own head showing the meaning of UGH. Blossom was covering her mouth. Bubbles seems to be smiling still. "Just wants to know. Just wants to know how a mom works."

Buttercup slapped her own head one more time again. Blossom sighed, and made a little whistle. Bubbles smiled again. Professor sat down on the chair. "Now, Bubbles. Do you want a mom?"

The three girls all shook their head, not madly. Buttercup was the only one who doesn't feel like having a real mom. Blossom just doesn't want a mom. Bubbles just doesn't a mom either, but to see if Professor really have a wife.

"So Professor... You do not have a wife." Bubbles said. Then she yelled hooray! Buttercup followed her hooray, but in a wide mood. She followed Bubbles sayings, and movements. "Yay, Buttercup is with me to this thing!" Bubbles said.

"No!" Buttercup stopped following her. "I just was copying what you are doing."

Bubbles had an sad expression now. "Ok..." Bubbles didn't cry but just a happy crying. Blossom just stood there staring at the two girls, and Professor.

"Oh Professor. If we weren't your daughters, you would marry right?" Blossom asked and really good question than her younger sister. Professor popped his eyes now. Professor look at Blossom now. Professor stood up, and pushed his chair. Then he went to the kitchen.

"Ok, girls. Stop asking me these question. To my answer of your last question is no." Professor answered. Blossom grinned, and Buttercup just had a mad face which shows don't-ever-marry. Bubbles was just happy now that maybe the Professor did cheer her up.

Blossom splashed the water onto Bubbles and Buttercup. "Time to get to the-" Blossom paused for a while. _Buttercup and Bubbles maybe is confused what I just said. _Blossom thought. Blossom got her bag, and started to go out. "It's me that I have to go, not you girls ok? I have to go to the Library." Then her voice became lower because she walked far now, and her shadow disappeared in the streets.

"Oh I got to go SOCCER!" Buttercup yelled, and changed her clothes into soccer uniform, and flew out. Bubbles and Professor was the only one who was left behind. Bubbles finally sighed, it was nothing to say, so she made a sigh sound. She walked to the LR, and sat down on the couch. She opened the TV, and she switched the TV channel. Bubbles just watch there.

Professor was washing the dishes, plates, chopsticks, forks, pan, and spoons. Professor felt bad that the girls asked about the questions. Professor was expected to marry one, but can he even date one. "Um, girls. Oh I mean Bubbles..." Professor was cut.

"Go go go!" Professor heard Bubbles cheering for teams? Professor walked to the LR, and stood there. "Hey, um... Bubbles can I-" He this time was in a lot of serious interrupting, and he mostly hate it when people interrupts.

"What's wrong Professor?" Bubbles asked. She broke the shell, and ate the little seed. She kept on watching TV now. Professor sat on the edge of the couch, and began his talking. "Bubbles, can I dat-" Professor didn't pause this time.

"What does this mean?" Bubbles asked the TV, and Professor thought she was asking him. "Bubbles!" Professor said. He heard Bubbles still cheering for the TV show.

5 minutes later, Bubbles and Professor was still sitting on the couch. "Hey, Professor. I didn't know you were here." Bubbles smiled. Professor thinks she has lost out of her mind. Professor sighed, maybe this time Bubbles won't cut him off.

Bubbles was still smiling at the Professor. "Ok, Bubbles." Professor was about to do his talking again, then Bubbles was cheering for the TV. Professor didn't get mad, but he seems to be like very mad. Professor had to come up with something to let Bubbles hear him. Or would he just stay there and wait til Bubbles is done. Or would he tell Blossom about it. Blossom pretty sure always listens to some talking, but Blossom hates some talking are that is was gross or... Maybe Professor thought Blossom would say ill-gross about those.

Professor knew this Bubbles has gone crazy. Bubbles was stilling yelling, screaming, cheering for the TV, even the Professor had no loud speaking than Bubbles. Professor is a man, he should speak louder than he can. "BUBBLES!" This time, it was Professor roaring like a sonic voice calling the name Bubbles.

Bubbles stopped cheering, and said something very low. "Go go go..." That was her last cheering. "Sorry, Professor. Was I loud?" Bubbles smiled. "So, this is what you were talking about because I am too loud?"

"No Bubbles, you are fine. But need to tell you something." Professor said. "If you listen, I will give you ice-cream and two bags of chips." Professor tried to make Bubbles happy. Bubbles was in tears because she was so happy. "Ok, are you going to listen to me?" Professor asked.

Bubbles nodded.

Professor kept on the words he said before. "Ok, Bubbles. Can I date, but not marry."

Bubbles looked surprised. "You have a GF?" Bubbles screamed so loud. Even though, she was still happy. "Where is your GF? What's her name?" Bubbles jumped on the couch. Professor seems to scared because he saw Bubbles jumping that high like 10 feet. He was afraid that the couch will flipped over, and there laid a dead person. So Professor moved away from the couch he was sitting.

"No Bubbles. I don't have a GF, but if I really wanted to have one, I can date with her right?" Professor asked. He shouldn't be asking this because he older enough to speak about it. His daughters are not the boss.

Blossom might understand his feeling, but Buttercup doesn't. She will just say whatever. Bubbles felt happy that Professor can have a gf, but no marrying. But Bubbles pretty thinks he needs to date. He is the only one who is sleeping by himself, even the girls, but they are not full grow yet.

"Um, Blossom might know because I am not her." Bubbles said in a bad sentence. That doesn't even make sense, but Professor understood, so he waited until Blossom would come back. Blossom shouldn't be taking so long in the library.

Blossom came back opening the door. Then the Professor and Bubbles look at Blossom holding a tons of books. "Um, Blossom. How are you going to read that?" Bubbles asked pointing to the books. Blossom was confused when she heard Bubbles said. Blossom then smiled.

"Oh, just read them at the library." Blossom answered differently from Bubbles. Bubbles gave a what look to nobody.

"So Blossom. How long were you in the library? Like it's been 2 hours." Professor said. Blossom popped her eyes opened with wideness.

_Flashback_

Blossom walked in the Library. She checked out some books she saw. She placed it in her bag, so she those books won't fall from Blossom's hand. Blossom walked to the other room, and saw many books that are like 1000 pages, it might be dictionaries, or Atlas. Or maybe about countries. Blossom walked out, and see what the room title was.

It only says Room B 209. Blossom just figured out it might be all facts book like history. Without any help, she could maybe fall down. She was using a ladder, and she have to move to the other bookshelves. She maybe could have fall down, but she was holding the ladder too tight.

_I wouldn't lose, I wouldn't. If I broke the ladder, I am in big trouble, I have to pay them the money. I hate it when I am in trouble, I never will be in trouble. Ok, steady. Steady!_ "Ah!" Blossom fell down, and she could fell that she wasn't on the floor, she wasn't lading on the floor. Where might she be? It was soft on the bottom, and on the top, she was about to fall again. Is someone catching her?

It was someone catching her. But who was it? If it was a boy, would she blush. She wouldn't fell for him, she wouldn't.

"Hey, are you ok?" The boy asked. He had a glasses, and inside Blossom could see was beautiful and sparkly light blue eyes like Bubbles. "Yeah, I'm ok." Blossom jumped out from him. She seems to know who he is. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Blossom asked pointing at him.

"Yes... And may I ask who you are?" The boy asked.

Blossom stare at him. _Cold eyes... His eyes are beautiful..._ "My name is Blossom. I am-" Blossom could hear he was speaking now. "I know you are the girl from HS B. Class A right?" He asked.

Blossom nodded. "So you are there in that school?"Blossom asked trying to be his fried at that school.

"No." He said. "I don't go to school like that. But... I am a scientist, I would rather stay at home and study new things and experiments." He said. Blossom dropped her eyebrows to her eyes. "My dad is a scientist, you can come at any time if you want."

"Sorry, I don't like going to other people's home. But I like to go outside to buy thing for my older sis, and for my parents. The only thing I can go to a lot is the library. So, I should be going." He said. He walked out, and vanished.

"Wait, what's your name?" Blossom asked after he vanished. Blossom sighed, and walked to the check-out line. Blossom was next, and she placed her books on the table, and scanned.

Blossom didn't want to go home yet, so she stayed up at the library. She was reading a book called the History Of Townsville. Blossom wanted to know what had happened earlier when she came to the town. She wanted to know if this town looks like the town they had been living. Blossom read to the half pages, and then read another book.

It was about Heroes that saves town. _Bubbles would want this I think. Bubbles loves to be a hero right? So, she have to read this._

Just then it became 2 hours later, and Blossom didn't watch her watch. She left the library, and head home.

_End of Flashback_

"Ooh, awe. You should have known his name. You should have become his friend." Bubbles said. Professor was been thinking about it, does Blossom like the boy? _If she does likes the boy, she would date him right? No, she doesn't like to mess up with the school works and date. If she wanted to date, I have to tell her if I can date if I wanted to next time._

Blossom grabbed the book from the bag. "Here Bubbles. You want to read this book about Being Heroes?" Blossom asked. Blossom placed her bag on the table, and stood there waiting for the reply of Bubbles.

Bubbles nodded. "Sure. I will check to see how many pages." Bubbles flipped to the very end, and searched for the number. "Ok, it's good because I can read to the age of 300." Bubbles saw that Blossom had so many books, so she picked one of the largest books Blossom had.

"Wow Blossom. You sure can read that fast. This book is about History of Townsville. And you read to the half pages! WOW, Blossom! Amazing!" Bubbles said. "In one day."

Professor smiled, and tapped on Blossom's shoulder. Professor told her to come with him. Blossom followed and left Bubbles behind. Bubbles exactly knows what Professor is trying to do. So Bubbles kept on watching the TV, until Buttercup smashed the door very hard.

"Geez Buttercup, just breaking the door doesn't mean you don't want to fix it back." Bubbles said, kept on watching TV. Buttercup didn't got mad, so she just flew upstairs, and closed hr door. The door of her broke. Bubbles went anger. "Hey hey hey! You have to fix it, and I am not fixing it for you, even the Professor or Blossom!" Bubbles yelled.

Blossom could hear them yelling at each other. _Just what the heck are they arguing about? Are they talking to each other back and forth from top to bottom?_ Blossom was trying to see what was happening but Professor tapped on her shoulders again. "Are you listening?"

Blossom nodded in agreement. "Ok so, what were you trying to talk about?"

"I was been asking that can I date when I want to? But I don't want to marry." Professor said. Blossom can't believe Professor was asking about these. He should make it by his own because he's a man, he knows better. Blossom just a not full grownup yet, she shouldn't be helping Professor out figuring about those kind of stuff.

"Well, it's your choice because you are older than me. If I were to date someone, I would rather choose my answer no or yes. But Professor, you are older than me, you can deal with yourself, not me. I am not you, you are you, not me." Blossom said. She left the kitchen, and went to her room.

Few days arrived so fat, and the girls are still going to school. Blossom finished her books, and all of her books. Even Bubbles is almost to the end of the chapter. That's way perfect, but Buttercup wouldn't that fast enough.

The class began. The first period has been quiet enough though. Then for the second period, it takes bad luck doing the science. But some one enjoys science is Blossom. She didn't get bored. Just all of the class, but some are not bored, they just don't like science.

"Ok, class. We have a new student to our third period." Sensei announced. He went out, and talk to the new student's family. The class began to talk, and Blossom wondered who it was. Bubbles was just playing and drawing on the paper. Buttercup was just reading her comic book.

The new student came in. And Blossom knew him. "_Him?_" Blossom whispered. It was the boy from the library she met. Blossom remembered that he said he doesn't go to these school. Blossom thought he was lying.

"Hi, my name is Dexter." Dexter introduced. He was in a good voice, and he was staring at Blossom. Why was he staring at Blossom? No one knows, but Blossom knows. She is the only one who know him from the library.

"You may take a seat at the back corner." The sensei said. Everybody was talking about him, and discussing about him. Even Bubbles looks like she was going to fall for him. Buttercup thinks he's too dumb. Blossom knew he was lying.

Then it was lunch. The principal announced that today they should have a picnic outside. The students didn't get much excited because they didn't bring towels. But oh well. They can play outside, just not only to play like child. They can play kickball, and other PE stuffs.

Dexter sat near the tree to make him shades. He was pretty good to find a place to sit, and eat. Blossom came over, and touched the tree.

"So, you are coming to this school. I thought you said you don't want to. Is it your family who decided to let you come here? I guess you are really lying at first. I didn't get a chance to be your friend, but right now I don't want to be your friend because you are a liar. What a such big liar." Blossom said. She sat down on the other side of the big tree.

"Tomorrow, I am going to have a contest with you." Dexter said. Blossom's eyes popped up. Blossom stood up, and walked to his space. She stood there holding the tree's branch from the leaves she could touch.

"You are going to have a contest too?" Blossom asked. "I don't know how smart you are, but I say you wouldn't win. I would win because I am smarter than anyone in HS, or I don't know maybe smarter than the whole town."

Dexter stood up, and stared at Blossom. "You know who I am. I am the one boy you knew already. You knew since you weren't born in this town. Remember that you liked to play this trick to me?" Dexter asked a random question because he wants to ignore her talking.

"So, who are you? Dexter from the Laboratory?" Blossom asked very mad. "If you are,show me prove." Blossom folded her arms. Blossom leaned against the tree like leaning against a wall. Dexter did it too.

"I liked how you used to play with me, Blossom. You're the only one I know. You are smart as me. You always come to my Laboratory, and hang out with me in science." Dexter remembered, and made Blossom got mad.

"Nonsense. I didn't even do that when I was with you!" Blossom spoke. Bubbles came to the both of them. Bubbles seems to be very confused, how did they get to talk to each other, and become friends that fast?

"How did you guys become friends so fast?" Bubbles asked holding her toy, Octi.

"We knew each already! You too Bubbles. He's DEXTER! The DEXTER form the Laboratory. So why don't you take off your glasses and show Bubbles your prove." Blossom yelled.

Bubbles seems afraid at first because she was yelling a crazy. Then she felt a little comfortable. Bubbles looked at Dexter. Dexter pulled his glasses out, and Blossom and Bubbles all blushed.

Blossom knew she was going to blush, so she slapped Dexter's face. "I would never ever see that face again, Dexter." Blossom walked away very mad.

Bubbles sighed. "Blossom... Well, we knew other boys first than Dexter. It's like other crimes from counterparts we knew. We knew our counterparts than the Dexter you see. But guess what? I don't know who my counterpart is." Bubbles walked away sounding very cute when she was talking. Dexter could hear it, and felted being very mad. He likes Blossom or in love with Blossom. He wanted Blossom to be a counterpart of his. Dexter has to find out who the counterpart is. He doesn't want to check out who her counterpart is because maybe he will kill him. Maybe is strong as Blossom. Dexter finally sighed.

The next day arrived for Blossom's big contest with Dexter. Blossom doesn't want to test with him. But she has to. Blossom got dressed, and ready for her contest. Blossom doesn't need to practice because she would figure out the answer correctly.

Blossom flew to the contest room. There were full of teachers, and parents. _So parents are allowed_ _to come huh?_ Then she saw Professor at the back of her. He was following her. Professor smiled, and opened the door.

"Hello, Blossom. We have to wait for Dexter. So you two can both test 5 tests." The teacher said. Blossom sighed. She hates waiting. Waiting is a waste of time. What if Dexter doesn't come?

Five minutes later, Dexter came in the room. He sat across from Blossom. Blossom faced the other way to not look at him. She began the test. _Hey, what's his power of the school? Is it Inventor?_

Blossom finished the first one, and the second. She's staring the third test. And Dexter is at the 2nd one. Blossom didn't laugh because she is not allow to laugh. Blossom broke the lead of her pencil. _Oh no. He's going to past me!_

_Blossom will never know how much I like her!_ Dexter thought about this again. He was done in the the third test, and began the fourth one. Blossom likes to race with him. But this have to do with race because it's a contest! Blossom lastly and finally finished writing her tests in pencil.

Did Blossom win before Dexter, or Dexter win before Blossom?


	6. Soccer With Many Sports

Author's Note: Sorry from the mistakes. I meant to write those words, and I guess you guys understands. But here are the example: page in age and I don't like this word. Fast into Fat. But that was my words that I got mistakes. I know I have more mistakes too. I'm so sorry about the mistakes! But keep on reading this.

Chapter 6 Soccer With Many Sports (A/N: I don't really know how to play soccer)

It has to be announced later on til the next few days of who won.

The morning came past by flying. That day from the past of testing with Blossom and Dexter was a disaster. Blossom couldn't believe what Dexter did to her that day after she finished her test. Blossom didn't tell what happened to her to her family. This is what Buttercup might think" always bothers her to tell. Or she won't be her sister.

"Ok ok ok... But I am a boss!" Blossom said arguing with her sister. She was sitting on the sofa with pillows that are really soft. Buttercup's favorite sister is Blossom, so they always tell each other secrets. But Bubbles was more difficult to put in a secret.

"Oh yeah, Or I won't be your sister anymore!" Buttercup yelled after her. Blossom was standing there doing nothing, but staring at Buttercup that mad for 50%. Bubbles always were the only one who can figure out how to stop them.

"Ok girls, we always tell each other from people. We always work as a team, so tell us what happened to you, Blossom." Bubbles paused them by attacking to their argues. Bubbles loves to stop people. Even if Blossom was arguing with Buttercup, that still makes them a best sister.

Bubbles sighed. "I know you are a boss, everyone knows. It doesn't mean you can't tell us. If something you don't like from horrible things happen, we always tell each other. I have done it, even Buttercup thinks she's not scared of anything." Bubbles said.

Blossom looked wrong, but even though, she would be correct all the way. She have mistakes always, though. It doesn't matter if she have mistakes. She will always be there with the girls. Blossom tries to tell them, but couldn't.

"So what happened?" Bubbles asked.

"I... I will tell you later." Blossom changed her subject. Blossom walked back to her room. Bubbles felt confused. She went back to watch TV. Bubbles ate some chips while watching her favorite show. Buttercup switched the channel. It was about SOCCER!

Bubbles didn't care about it too much. Buttercup thought she was going to be mad, but she isn't. Enjoying eating her chips. Buttercup gave the TV controller to Bubbles. "Here, I will give it to you." Bubbles looked up at Buttercup. Bubbles thanked her. She grabbed the controller. Buttercup walked upstairs. Bubbles looked at Buttercup. She seems like she was acting nice right now. Bubbles kept eating her chips until it was full gone. She was full half way eating her onion chips. Bubbles threw the bag away, and turned the TV off. Bubbles washed her hands, and went upstairs. She went to her room, and saw her Octi. She quickly grabbed it, and hugged him.

Few days later, the girls had a break from school. The school is really getting fast always. Blossom didn't have time for fun, and she kept on reading. She was glad she finished the contests, competition, and the final exam. But there was no answers to who won.

Blossom remembered that she didn't tell what had happened from the day she tested Dexter to her sister. But she doesn't want to tell it, and the sisters maybe forgot about it. Blossom hopes the girls won't ask about it anymore. Blossom stopped reading her books now, and slept at noon.

Bubbles was playing with a person the girls don't know. It was like a fried, but he's like mysterious. Blossom sees that he's kind of interesting. Buttercup thinks he talks to himself. But he seems smart. Not smarter than Blossom.

Bubbles had fun playing with him, and started to like him now. How does that sister always fell in love. How did she fell though? She's always easy being in love. Those tricks might come true. Blossom had never accept someone, and she does accepts notes about those real things. Buttercup would smash the boys if they ask her out. Bubbles would accept, no one knows if those boys would trick her. So this is what Blossom and Buttercup planned whenever it comes to Bubbles dating. The plan is to watch wherever they go, and that's Buttercup's job. Blossom would check something in the computer. If Buttercup hears, and sees that Bubbles are in trouble, she would automatically call Blossom in time.

_Flashback Long ago in the real town_

"Bubbles, do you want to date?" The boy asked to Bubbles. The boy was in her class. (A/N: The Professor don't know. I don't like writing A/N in the story though.) Bubbles felt excited because it was the dance for the party.

"Hey, Buttercup. Can you dance with me?" One of Buttercup's friend asked. Buttercup closed her locker, and smashed her friend's head. "Never." Is what Buttercup will always says.

"Hey, Blossom. Would you mind that I pick you to dance with me?" A boy asked with top grades, seems to be very rich. Not even richer than Princess. Blossom had to admit it, and doesn't do drugs. "It is not to dating right? No, for dating, but yes for dancing." Blossom admit it.

"Hey, seems like you guys haven't chosen the boys to dance huh?" It was the voice of Princess. She was dressing a white sparkly dress with golden designs that says _M 50_. Blossom thinks it wasn't gross though, she sure do look like an adult.

"Hey, Princess. What's the number 50 and the letter M stands for?" Some of the boys and girls asked. Princess looked at her dress, and twirl herself around like dancing. "Figure it out." She said still dancing very neat.

"Nice dancing Princess." Bubbles clapped her hands, and Princess bowed.

Blossom came over. "M stands for Marry, duh! Is she an adult? She sure do look like an adult right? And the 50 stands for 50 years of anniversary." Blossom explained the meaning.

Princess popped her eyes, and seems to be rolling eyes. Then her left eyebrow raised up.

"Wow, Blossom. You sure are the smartest one to know about the abbreviations." Someone said from the hallway. Blossom smiled.

"What Blossom? That shouldn't be. It's stands for Morbucks and 50 means uh-" Princess have to figure it out for herself.

"Go ask your dad about it. It doesn't stands for Morbucks. It stands for Marry. Now get out of here, and ask your dad!" Blossom ordered her. Princess called her father in her cell phone.

Blossom headed to the library, and the top grades boy followed her. "Hey, Blossom." He greeted. Blossom greeted back. Blossom opened the door of the library. The boy went in with her. Maybe they were checking out books.

"Oh, so sorry. PICK ANOTHER ONE!" Buttercup yelled with anger. The boys were very scared that she was really yelled like a lion. The boys asked another to another. Buttercup smashed her hands on the locker. "How will I make them stop coming to me?" Buttercup murmured. She finally wrote it on the paper, and tape it on the locker.

It says Please please please, don't pick me. Pick another GIRL for the dance party! I am the maid I guess! So go away from me! 

Buttercup seems to be bad at writing it on the paper, and it even doesn't make sense. Buttercup leaned against the locker, and whispered to herself, and then she heard Bubbles talking to the boy who asked her to dance with him.

"Sure sure. I will." Bubbles admit it. The boy took her hand, and they went out of the hallway from lockers around. Buttercup followed where they headed. Buttercup vanished to look for them. Just then Blossom was out of the library, she saw Buttercup disappeared to the other hallway.

_Where is she going?_ Blossom thought. "Stay here... Uh, never mind. I meant I got to go somewhere. Talk to you later, Chou!" Blossom ran after Buttercup. "Oh ok. Bye Blossom." He said.

At night came, and it went for the dance. Blossom got dressed, same with Bubbles. Bubbles is really dressing like a girly girl more than that though. Blossom can't believe that she really put a lot of make up. Blossom was done with hair clipping her hair. Bubbles was still in the room doing those make ups.

Blossom went out, and sat on the chair next to the rounded circle table. Blossom saw Buttercup was being like a servant.

"Hey, please get a drink from me." Buttercup asked someone, and it was Blossom. Buttercup was looking at the other way, and she didn't know that Blossom was the person. "Thanks Buttercup!" Blossom thanked her.

Buttercup faced to her, and recognized it was Blossom. "Blossom?" Buttercup asked. She gave a drink to her. Buttercup then smiled at Blossom.

"What a nice uniform you are wearing for the servant. Buttercup, you look weird on that clothing." Blossom said to Buttercup, and Buttercup was a little uncomfortable. She does look like a dork to Blossom. Buttercup said. "I knew that."

The dance begun, and the people started to dance for their lives. Then it was done. They can leave now. Blossom bowed, and said good-bye to Chou. Blossom and Buttercup waited for Bubbles.

After finishing the dance, the boy grabbed Bubbles by the hand, and went out running very fast. Buttercup felt the ground of Bubbles running with the boy. Blossom followed Bubbles rapidly, and Buttercup ran after her.

Blossom catched the sight of them. Bubbles was inside the room with the boy. Blossom never knew who he was. Buttercup didn't know who he was either. So does Bubbles know him? Blossom checked the computer, and Buttercup used her ex-ray vision.

_The boy was fake. _Blossom thought. _But how? Oh I know because he doesn't act like someone who knows. He's a crime? NO!_ "Buttercup, we got to stop him before Bubbles gets kidnapped from that CRIME! He's a crime!" Blossom offered. Buttercup followed her rules, and smashed in the door. Buttercup saw Bubbles was snapping his face. Bubbles took the mask out, and it was a crime they don't know.

Blossom ran in, and started to punch the monster. "You... can't... hurt... my SISTER!" She yelled, punching him in the face. She finally stopped when she saw the mask was already out. "Bubbles, you saved!"

"I figure out myself. I know how I might feel. I learned something new." Bubbles said. They put that crime in jail. Blossom hugged Bubbles. "Thank goodness, you are saved! I thought he was going to kill you!"

"Blossom, I won't. See, I am here." Bubbles answered, sighing. She then smiled. Bubbles grabbed the hands of Buttercup and Blossom, and she lead them home running and laughing.

_End of Flashback_

"So Bubbles, I remembered you learned your lesson." Blossom said, and then went in the kitchen to get a drink. Then she went back to sleep, this time was not in the bed, it was in the couch. It was still noon.

Bubbles felt happy playing with him. Bubbles enjoyed her favorite days ever. The days are Saturday and Sunday. Bubbles went out playing with the boy. _He's so mysterious. _Buttercup thought. _He is a_ _powerful kid, isn't he?_

Buttercup remembered that her Soccer Verses comes in two days. Blossom already went, and Bubbles went to the Artist Contest.

_Flashback_

The Utonium Family rode to the Famous Artist Museum's Parking Lot. The four of them cleared out of the car. The family entered, and walked to the room of 20134. Blossom opened the knob, and Bubbles stepped in. It was a big museum inside. This is the second to last museum.

Bubbles sat on the first chair, and the rest of the family sat on the chairs near the wall. Bubbles put out her brush out, and her ink plate. The rest of the Famous Artist sat across from Bubbles. The first one was Sensei Gherkin-Kun, age 25. The test begun.

Five minutes later, the both of them were finished. The rate of the picture was between 50% to 100%. Bubbles's picture was 100%, and Artist Gherkin-Kun was 99%. So Bubbles won that round, and she moved on to the next one. The next one says to draw a person with trophies, and a building as background. So Bubbles ran through to make her goal. Time passed, and the both of them finished.

The percent to them was between 80% to 90%. Alice-San may be a perfect artist, but Bubbles won that round either. Te Artist seems to look surprise because she is really beating them. Bubbles moved again, and continue to the next drawings.

She won all of them. WHAT a genius! She's just s good artist, but the family doesn't know if she is going to be an Artist right now in the age of 15. Bubbles went happy now. Her favorite artist, Jinnah-San handshakes her. Bubbles could feel the cold of her hand. Not freezing as a polar bear.

Bubbles was happy all the way to the end of the day. The Professor drove them back to the house of theirs. Bubbles was singing like crazy when she won. Blossom didn't care, so she grabbed her comic book, and started reading, and Buttercup was staring at the window.

_End of Flashback_

"Aw man. I have to go last?" Buttercup said. She doesn't want to be the last one. She likes it when it started on her sister's events. But hers was different. Totally different. Buttercup turned to the stairs. She walked up instead of running or flying. She smashed in the room. She quickly find the ball.

"There. You will do fine when it comes to field. I know you will win." Buttercup washed her soccer ball, and the ball was done now. It looked so shiny and whitish. Buttercup put it on the bag. Buttercup flew down stairs, and stopped right in the middle of the LR.

Blossom came, and smiled. "Hey... What's up? Something's bad right now?" Blossom asked. Blossom kicked the front door open. She saw Bubbles was still playing with that old mysterious friend. It's that, the both won't understand why Bubbles can be his friend. And that he has no name? Bubbles seems to be strange of a sudden.

"Hey, that boy seems to be a nice guy." Buttercup pointed. Buttercup wasn't even thinking about that he is really a nice guy. He's a half medium nice guy. But who knows if he was a bad person, they all still would get him in jail.

Blossom shook her head. "No, you see. You will never tell the difference between nice and bad. He's bad because he have something hidden for us not to see, and he's nice because he acts just nice to play with Bubbles. You understand? Now, do you see he's getting something out?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe that's not right Blossom. How would it become until now? How would he do such a thing to Bubbles?" Buttercup asked. Blossom rolled her eyes. Then made a face showing meaning of you-will-never-understand-when-we-try-it.

"Well, maybe you are wrong." Buttercup said. Blossom rolled her eyes again. Blossom doesn't want to talk, so she made faces again. Her face shows of this-is-just-a-hypothesis-Buttercup.

"Ok ok ok." Buttercup said. She went in the kitchen, and got a milk. She didn't drink until Blossom was mad. "Why are you playing with it?" She asked.

"Shh. Hey, this is a hypothesis of me. You see, this chopsticks going to fall on the cup." Buttercup answered. Very bad hypothesis.

"Ha ha, you know Buttercup. It will always fall. Now stop playing with it, you are not like being a scientist. Look, a scientist makes hypothesis when it's very important, so if you are a scientist. You must check to see what's inside the milk, or something to test it out. Hey, now. To be a scientist, you must put something to make a correct answer, right now. You are not testing like a scientist does." Blossom said.

"Well, you sentence doesn't make any sense." Buttercup laughed, and dumped the white water down on the sink. Buttercup washed the cup, and the chopstick. Blossom rolled her eyes again. The meaning again was shut-up-Buttercup-I-don't-care-what-I-said-OK?

2 days later, Buttercup have to test out 2v2 on soccer. She got ready and flew to the soccer field. The family doesn't have to go with her anyways. Buttercup can't wait to be on the 2v2 game.


	7. The Gangreen Gangs VS Sedusa

Chapter 7 The Gangreen Gangs VS Sedusa

RANG RANG RANG!

Where did that came from? Where did that sound came from? Is it from the building, or the soccer field? It was still there. The town can hear it. What was that sound though? Someone needs to call because it might be a crime! Buttercup was in the soccer field testing with the others. They can hear t very stormy, and because of that, it made loud noises.

The hotline raised calling in trouble. Blossom got it first before Bubbles could, and she usually does it all the time. "Yes mayor?" She asked the mayor. Right on the phone, Blossom could hear the noise again. "We will be right there, mayor!" Blossom called, and hang the phone up. Bubbles knew something's happening, so she flew out of the window. Blossom followed.

"Alright! What's happening in the Jewelry Store?" Blossom pointed crossing her hips. She saw everyone stopped like just freezing. Bubbles asked the dog. "They left." The talking dog answered. Blossom could barely hear the dog, and is he really talking?

"Speak one more time dog." Blossom offered. "He's really a cool dog." Bubbles patted on him. It had soft white skins and furs. He had also have some black dots like cows have. Blossom ignored the talking dog now. "Now let's go, Bubbles! Until tomorrow we will find out, FASTER." Blossom flew up the top of the ceiling, and smashed broken.

Bubbles flew up to the hole Blossom made, and she was out of the building. "I can't believe it, we never be late." Blossom said. Bubbles was not talking, but just with some wind coming to her. "I wonder how it happened." Bubbles spoke out last.

Past the soccer field, Buttercup already won. Buttercup flew up to them. "I WON!" Buttercup yelled from the top. Blossom smiled for the great word. Bubbles just gave a thumbs up. "What? Aren't you guys be happy?" Buttercup asked. Blossom ignored her, and Bubbles flew after her.

"It's just something we lost today." Bubbles replied.

Buttercup wasn't angry at all, so she headed home. Professor was glad that he saw his daughter won the 2v2 on soccer. Professor had to titled that his daughters are so perfect at winning. He thought the girls won almost every competition, and that's why Professor singed them to the website.

"One last thing you don't know Professor. It's that I don't know if I won. It didn't go into your e-mail or delivery mail." Blossom said the last. "I wish that I won Dexter." Blossom finally got mad, then remembered that the girls might ask about what happened to them that day.

"HEY, what happened?" Buttercup asked. "What happened today and what happened to you and Dexter?" Buttercup had to make clear thoughts to them. Which is they don't know exactly what's she talking about. Today or that day?

"I don't know." Was Blossom's answer. Bubbles stared at Blossom very hard. Buttercup folded her arms squeezing for help. The thing is Buttercup will get mad. Buttercup had to fight against her to make her cry.

"Ok ok ok. I know what you're thinking Buttercup and Bubbles. You don't have to give me a look like that. Bubbles, just tell her what happened today." Blossom excused. Bubbles finally cleared her mouth.

"Today happened nothing." Bubbles answered, so Blossom could make the next answer. Bubbles now look at Blossom. Same with Buttercup. Blossom rolled her eyes like a dot. She had to explain in front of Professor? "So Professor. You know that Dexter is very smart and a perfect scientist? If you remember that he used to be my bf. But I hate it, it past already. I'm not his ex-gf. So, you remember him? He came to this world..." Blossom covered her mouth. _No, Professor doesn't exist in our original land. He must think I'm stupid. He doesn't know who's Dexter. So bad. Wait, he's like our dad. He maybe understands me._ "So as I was saying, you know him or what?"

"So you had a bf? I don't get it. Wait, you mean Dexter the science boy? Let me check on him." Professor went in his lab, and find the name of Dexter. It says that it was from another land to Townsville. He's a super scientist boy. What a genius he is. He likes his name called as Boy Genius.

"Oh I know him, but anything else. Don't remember him." Professor answered.

"Answer me Professor. I think you understands what I just said." Blossom snapped. Buttercup pulled on Blossom's shoulder. Bubbles pulled onto her other shoulder. Blossom hands off of them, and started to pull onto Professor's hand.

"Well, I don't know what might happen." Bubbles repeat the talking she said once for all. Blossom couldn't hear what she said because she was interrupting earlier, so Bubbles repeated twice again and maybe once for all for the whole day and year.

Buttercup sat on the sofa. "I hate it when she talks about her ex-bf." Buttercup faced the other way. Bubbles sat down next to her, and spoke. "I know, and he doesn't like someone calls him Genius Boy, just Boy Genius. He likes what Blossom says, not us or even others. Even if Otto was his best friend, he wouldn't listen sometimes. I know you hate the Dexter."

"Well, if he does something bad for my sister, I will kick his ass. Wait until four-eyes comes. At first, I hate him so much that Blossom wants us to be his friend, and I got very mad, and I chose to be his friend in 3-5 days. Bubbles, I remembered you kind of like him." Buttercup said.

Bubbles snapped her head. "Hey, just as a friend, you know." Bubbles said, drinking her caparison(Not sure how to spell, if it's right.). Bubbles then spoke again. "I like no one. Just as you know our counterparts won't come alive." Bubbles smiled, and really laughed like a giggle voice.

Buttercup stood up. "Who's our counterparts anyways. I never thought we have counterparts before." Buttercup said. "Are we borned again?"

"Well, let me say. I guess we are back to flashbacks duh. So we don't know who our counterparts are. So anyways, if we never know we have counterparts, then why don't you take a little look at ourselves. We are different than human. We are _human. _But we have super powers, and our classmates too. But we aren't born with what they have. We are born with the chemicals, not the body type from moms. Sorry, I can't explain well. But hopefully, we can't choose to marry one, we can't decide. We have counterparts. The people have no counterparts because they can choose whether it's a bad person or not. I think our counterparts are bad, and horrible. Good sake for you Buttercup, you like bad. By the way, no matter what, we can't choose other people, we have to stay with counterparts who you have. Inside me, I get the feeling, and maybe I will like my counterpart. But to decide this, I don't get why I can't explain more because I can't say it because it's hard. Figure it out yourself. Maybe Blossom would give the feeling to you." Bubbles said a lot. "Sorry, I said too much."

"No it's fine because I get what you are saying now because you had said too much. It's just like it doesn't make sense but it made a lot of sense being that long." Buttercup snapped.

Few minutes later, Blossom came out of the door, and with Professor behind. Blossom walked closer to the girls. "Professor is our dad from our original town..." Blossom whispered to both of their ears. Bubbles gasped, and Buttercup's eyes went wide. Blossom walked back to Professor. "I don't need to explain what happened now right?"

The two girls nodded. "Yeah, it seems like he's really like our father." Buttercup knelt down with Bubbles whispering. Bubbles nodded in agreement. The both of them stood up, and walked over to Blossom.

"Now let's just get ready for tomorrow." Buttercup leaded. "Yeah..." Bubbles said. Blossom came up with the both of them. The three headed for sleep, and waited until for tomorrow to come. So the girls slept that night.

RANG RANG RANG!

Was it from the Jewelry Store or the clock of theirs? Wow, they can't tell the difference between hearing them. Blossom checked where it came from. Bubbles waited for the hotline, and Buttercup watched the TV.

"Hey guys. I see something in the TV. And it came from the Jewelry Store, and they won't call us." Buttercup yelled. Bubbles quickly came, and watched. Blossom came too, and looked at the TV.

"Bad people won't call us. And even the mayor will call us for the latest." Blossom said.

The TV says the Power Puff Girls won't even come.

"They think we can come, and we don't even know what was happening." Buttercup said. She turned the TV off, and Blossom took off, and flew to the Jewelry Store. _Those are liars who never call us. Just staring at me like this. I'm just walking, and they seems to be scare of me. I know I have a mad face staring at the people who's staring at me back. They froze like yesterday because they were scared of us. I know that. And because of that, I am smart. They thought that we wouldn't come, but now they sees me._ "Now, tell me why you guys don't call us. Or I will leave until the money or jewelry is gone. Maybe I can't put you guys in jail because the police are even working for this. This bothers me. The whole town are going to be a disaster. For what I knew that you guys are liars. I was never expected like this. But..." Blossom headed to the store, and saw the criminals stealing the money and jewelry. Blossom even saw the manager gave the jewelry to the green headed people.

Buttercup was behind Blossom. Bubbles was behind her too, but the right side. "Take those down. _**SUCKER**_!" Bubbles cried, not with tears. Buttercup hit the people that gave the money. "Now take that back for these green headed.!" Buttercup yelled.

The sonic came from Bubbles. "NAH! TAKE THEM ALL OUT, AND WE WILL DESTROY THESE GREEN HEADED PEOPLE, AND THIS GIRL OR I SHOULD SAY THIS WOMAN! THESE CRIMINAL NEEDS TO BE LOCKED IN JAIL!" Bubbles screamed for her life, and doesn't know what she had said. She had almost lost out of breath.

The citizens have to cover their ear except the sisters. Bubbles grabbed the bad of jewels and money. She placed them back in the shelves or something to put on. Buttercup beated the green headed people.

"So these were the ones who were stealing from here. And they pretty much likes to be very rich." Blossom crossed her arms when she finished the woman with long black hair looks so pointy. It's all spiked up. Blossom poured water onto her head, and her wet hair can't attack anymore.

"Hey, what are you called?" Blossom asked the green headed guys. She threw them away, and to the outside sidewalk. They were almost near the streets. Blossom came out. "I said what are you guys called?"

"We are called the Gangreen Gangs." Ace said standing up, and crossing his hips like always. The rest of his group jumped up, and was now behind them. Blossom looked at them for one more time. Buttercup came out.

"What a nice name to be. For the name of _gangster_. What a nice group to be a gangster." Buttercup teased, crossing her hips. Blossom laughed, and Bubbles kicked Sedusa out.

"She's stupid." Bubbles yelled. The three of them clapped their hands. "For the people of Townsville tries to be a crime. They like to not work anymore, just give someone to steal. And they don't care about it." Blossom said, still smirking and crossing her hips.

The girls laughed and flew up in the air. The girls headed home to rest. "No wonder who they are!" Blossom cleared.

The girls nodded their heads. "So that was something they want to beat. That Sedusa pretty seems to be h**. But she can't beat up with the Gangreen Gangs because they steals good. Sedusa just puts them on. What a bad idea. And the citizens don't understands by stealing, I guess." Blossom was the one always says.

The two girls always will agree with what Blossom says. They guess the TV will show what had happened this afternoon. The girls are pretty smart, and tough as always. Bubbles was good at the sonic. People have to cover their ears. They really can be death because if someone yells too much, it must be hard to hear anymore.

Pretty good word for Buttercup saying the bad guys today, and Blossom always figure out. The three really have different powers to have in their own life.


	8. Fight At School

Chapter/ Episode 8 Fight At School

"SUCKERS! AT school!" One of the boys yelled across the room. They were throwing ball papers at everyone. Blossom was covering herself from the book she was reading. Buttercup sits like always, and whenever the balls would come, she would just put her hand out, and the ball strikes in her hand like a baseball mat. Bubbles was under the desk and drawing pictures. Those balls won't hit her. That's a nice idea, but very bad to do.

The teacher always will be going home because these kids are being stupid as always. This time, there were no more helps from teachers to teachers. The kids pose their strikes ready to play like baseball. Blossom put her book down. "What's this? Why don't we just fight at each other then? So we don't throw at each other." Blossom put her book inside the desk they. The whole class won't able to be moving to other classes because the others are still in their periods for the whole day.

The boys agreed, and grabbed to different kinds of ball. It was dodge ball, and a soft ball used for baseball. "Are we playing dodge ball or baseball?" A kid with blind eyes. The boy nodded his head. Blossom doesn't know how to play sports, so she stood up. "Did I say to play these? Or did I just say we use our powers to fight?" Blossom asked.

"Well, at least. I'm pretty good at every sports Blossom." Buttercup said. Bubbles was still under the desk. She wasn't paying attention until a girl with curly hair, Shoka S. peeks at the ground. "Hey, we are going outside."

Bubbles quickly climbed up, and gather the things she drew, and place it on her backpack. Bubbles stood there, and didn't speak. Then finally broke the silence there. "Hey, aren't we going out there?"

"Just to wait for you, since you said it, so let's all head out!" The boy said holding the balls. He kicked the door opened, and the girls and boys all ran out. Except those two that doesn't like playing balls.

"Bubbles. Why don't you go out?" Blossom asked, and sat down on her chair. Dexter came to them. He wasn't the two, but he's right now a three. Blossom didn't look up, and Bubbles ran outside and play with them, just leaving the two in the room.

Blossom placed the book down very hard. "Can you please don't bother me?" Blossom asked Dexter. Dexter seems to be staying with Blossom because he likes her.

Then Blossom flew out, and Dexter behind her. The play wasn't going on yet, just then it came with shouting out loud. "Hey, are you going to play?" The boy asked. Blossom didn't want to answer, so she skip the question. Dexter was the one who spoke.

"No, thanks." Dexter excused.

_What's his power? O I know, it's just a power from science I guess._

_Blossom, have fun._

Blossom was confusing because he said something to her. She turned to face the boy who was going to start playing dodge ball. "Ok, I will be there a second." Blossom put the book down, and walked to the other line.

"So, you want to be in that group huh?" Someone said. Someone laughed out too. Blossom's group was herself, Bubbles, Buttercup, Shoka, Ian, Ken, Mai, and the rest others. No one started to laugh out anyways, except the one who laughed in the other group.

"Tutz. Who cares? We're better right?" Buttercup bursted it out. She was next to Blossom. But anyways, she was the one who was behind her team. She was the last one who was the last person in the line. The whistle blew from Ryukyu-Kun. He was the one who was in charge of playing it, maybe. Whose in no where in those two teams. He's just part of Blossom's group, they guessed.

Joe-Kun catched the ball first than everyone. Besides, he's the best player in the dodge ball, so the other team picked him as their teammates.

"Tutz. Besides, who would ever be the best of all. You see, you are throwing stupid. And this is how I throw it to your head!" Buttercup said nonsense to Joe. She catched the ball while she was talking, and she threw it to one of Joe's friends. Buttercup was mad because the one she was suppose to hit was Joe.

"That bastard." Buttercup snapped. Buttercup heard someone calling "who's going to get the ball?" Buttercup would be the one who would throw it to someone, especially that Joe.

Buttercup didn't catch it this time because she was going backwards to her spot. Blossom was almost in hit when the ball came near her face. Then Bubbles made a block by pushing the two of them away from the ball. That was close.

"Next time Blossom. You got to move or catch it." Shoka spoke. Blossom nodded her which means she is learning how to play. Bubbles just doesn't know how to play, but she just knows how to block someone. She can't use it all the times.

The afternoon came that fast, and the game stopped. "Now, we can do baseball." Someone shout out. Not all of the kids got excited, but some of them. Buttercup, the one who loved sports so much, she would like to play baseball and run to home base. Bubbles, who can run faster than a wind or tornado can. She's a super speeder. Blossom, uh... maybe just good at telling them to go which way, and to go run now.

Buttercup stepped in the third base. She's the outfielder. She's the one who have to catch the ball before someone gets the base. Man, how she wanted to be a pitcher, but someone's already took it. Bubbles was a outfielder too, and she's just a catcher. Blossom was not a outfielder.

"Shoka, go!" Her friend, Shouda called. Shoka was in for the bat. She would swing it, and run for her life. Shoka was ready, and the pitcher threw the ball at her underhand. Shoka didn't hit it, and was she strike one?

"No Shoka." Her fiend called again. "Ha ha ha. Nice hit there." Someone called out from the outfielder.

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK!" Shoka yelled. She began to hit the ball when the ball was near her bat. She swing it up there, and run for first base. It was high, very high. So the boys from outfielder had to use their power to catch it. One boy flew up, and grab the ball.

"Was that out? Because he grabbed it." Ian asked. Someone shook their head which means no. Shoka was already in second base when he catched it. She ran to second before he took the ball. Ian was glad now because his teammate is not out.

Seconds later. "Hey hey hey! What are you doing? You did so much false, and you are out." The people said.

"Nuh-uh. I can use my powers, so let's change it up. Let's not have outs and outs!" Shouda changed.

"Ai-yah. NO! This is not what we want!" The pitcher screamed. "So what?" Was Shouda's answer. The both began to fight or argue with each other.

"WHO AGREES WITH ME?" Shouda asked her classmates. No one answered.

"ME me!" President of their class, Shoka her friend raised her hand. That was all. Who cares if they changed it, it's just a game or play. Who says it's a real game?

"Let me say we can change, but if you guys still agrees what was supposed to be, then do it. My friend, Shouda wants to so let it happen this way. If you had three false, so what? Whoever is you can say you are out, but not to the person who wants to not be out. Mention it please." Shoka said.

"Uh, ok. I will say for you two." Buttercup spoke, softly. "Ok ok ok, we are going to keep going." Buttercup walked back to third base.

"Wait, if everyone doesn't want to get out, then we can't change to be a outfielder." Ian said, with confuseness. _I know I know, no body wants to agree with them, so if that's the point, everyone can be out, except Shouda._

"Shut up.!" Someone just called out of nowhere. Who was it, was it someone? Of course someone, why would it be an animal, creature, and aliens? All of them look everywhere to see who said it.

"So what? Don't just find it. We can just play. Of course everybody's familiar with that kind of voice. But if that's different, just leave it alone. Oh ho ho. You guys think it's maybe a monster?" Buttercup asked, the one who was just not listening.

"Buttercup, shush." Blossom quieted her, but she wasn't listening.

The wind flew by, and the dirt and sand they are standing was in their eyes. Every people had to cough, and squeeze their eyes. Buttercup wasn't paying attention when the sands got in her mouth. She had to taste what it was. That was disgusting.

"Who- who did that?" Buttercup spoke like eating sands. She's coughing it out, and needed to drink some water. Buttercup is just ignorable, doesn't listen, and does nasty. But that's not her way of acting.

"Bu- Butter. Cup." Blossom coughed. "Be- a.. little careful-l." Blossom had to cough again, she looked at everyone else. They were going back to the classroom. Except the only one was her. Blossom, the her.

Blossom stood there still coughing. She had no breath anymore. She waited there until the wind was gone away. Blossom heard a voice called her name. "Way Blossom! Are you going to come back?"

Blossom didn't see the one who was talking to her. Blossom has to be careful by the sands trying to get in her eyes. Blossom heard like a stepping sound coming near her. She opened her eyes to see who it was. The sands were gone, and she can she the person near her.

"Dexter?" Blossom said. "Aren't you d-. I mean aren't you inside the room?"

Dexter didn't answer, and he grabbed her hand, and went inside the school.

"Dexter, what are you trying to do? Let go off of my hand." Blossom tried to get his hand off of hers. Blossom tried many times, and her wrist is still on the fingers of Dexter's. Dexter had hard nails scratching her, and had hard and difficult fingers. She can't believe it, she's stronger than him before. How would she be weaker than Dexter now?

"What do you want, non-talker." Blossom called his name non-talker instead of Dexter. The both of them went inside the room, and saw everybody throwing papers, fist fighting, who's a winner, and punching in other faces.

"What is just going on?" Blossom asked the class. Bubbles was the only one who answered correctly. "It's a fight going on here. It didn't start until we were talking. I mean Buttercup and I were talking stupidly to the boys, and they started punching. And the others, president, and helpers were trying to stop them. But now, it came a battle field. We are fighting within everybody. Even the helpers were trying to help out, the boys smashed them in the face. President just running around, and got attacked by. Since, you are here now- you can st-" Bubbles was about to finish then someone hit her face. "AH!" She screamed, and fall down.

"Huh. Is she dead?" The boy asked, when he hit Bubbles. Blossom gasped, and covered her mouth. She can't believe she's dead, that boy shouldn't be harder, and stronger than Bubbles. Bubbles didn't spit out blood, so she isn't dead anyways or _yet_.

Then she spit out blood, and is she dead?

"Stop fighting guys.-" Blossom was to stop them, but then a boy kicked her face. _Just what the heck is happening?_ Blossom climbed up, and stood there with her legs tilted.

Buttercup came to Blossom. "Good thing you are here. I will give you the rest of them here." Buttercup spoke to her.

"Me? Why? Hey, why don't you have any sparks or marks that had bumps there?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup gave the rest of the boys to her to kick. "Here you go." She said.

"No." Blossom said. "Why?" She flew up, and the boys fell down. Blossom stopped behind Buttercup's back. She grabbed her shoulder. "What the heck are you trying to do?"

Buttercup saw Blossom and Dexter were facing each other. That wasn't it, it was that Blossom wasn't looking at Dexter. _What the hell? Bubbles told me she have to be with a counterpart... But __she dated Dexter already. Ugh, what happened to them at the day she was in the contest? And who won? And what happened today at the outside field? Wow, Bubbles... You told me a lie. Haven't we seen the counterparts? Wait... Blossom can date Dexter, why don't he date a counterpart?_

After school, Bubbles woke up, and head back to home. She went in the house, and stepped in the LR, and saw Buttercup there. Buttercup look serious at her.

"What?" Bubbles said, and sat down on the sofa, and got a drink of tea. She opened the TV. Buttercup pushed the off button. Bubbles look up at her with a what look. "Hey hey hey, what?" Bubbles asked.

Buttercup stood there, and began speaking. "Well well well. What do you think I am expecting? Blossom and Dexter used to date each other right? But they aren't counterparts."

"Well, I guess you don't understand. Blossom used to date, and didn't know some boys are our counterpart until Professor or Miss Bellum said it was. You see, Blossom dated Dexter before we knew we had counterparts. And we saw our counterparts before Dexter." Bubbles explained.

"Wrong wrong wrong. I am not talking about this." Buttercup interrupted. Bubbles paused, and face to Buttercup. She gave a what look. "Look, this is what I mean. BLOSSOM AND DEXTER IS NOT COUNTERPART!"

"OK, bad Buttercup. I know, but sorry. They have been dated. They didn't even do those gross stuffs. Now you get it?" Bubbles asked. "Now now now? I can't explain harder than ever. I thought you understood, but you don't!" Bubbles flew to the kitchen.

Buttercup knelt down on the floor. "Curses. I don't understand."


	9. The Discussion of Counterparts

Chapter 9 The Discussion of Counterparts

Buttercup really thought she is a failure at school. She can't understand. Buttercup also really thought she doesn't understands things. Buttercup knelt down there about 30 minutes. She was there thinking if she was really bad at thinking and understandings. _How don't I understand a lot of things? Even counterparts? Well, sure how do I know who my counterpart is and _my_ sisters' counterpart? Well, I think Blossom could tell me a reason why she was dating Dexter. I don't know which road I should pick. I am a stupid idiot who doesn't think of this stuffs, and why now?_

Buttercup walked upstairs, and opened the door of Blossom's room. She was in there talking to the telephone. _Who is she talking to?_ Buttercup thought. Buttercup mainly closed the door, and sat next to her, it was a soft rug. Very soft. _Blossom likes sitting down in the rug like a teacher reading a book to them. But if she's a teacher, she shouldn't be sitting down there. What, looks like I am a student right now. Nah, I got to go stand up._

"Hey Blossom." Buttercup whispered to her. Blossom was not done talking to the phone, so she faced the other way talking to the telephone. _Yeah, she hates people interrupting from talking to the telephone. But didn't I did that when Blossom asks me to find Bubbles, and she hangs the , phone up. Since she's using a telephone. A home telephone. I can hear what she's talking in my room's home phone. Yep, this is what I am going to do._

Buttercup stood up, and ran to her room. She picked up her phone. Then hearing the sight of Blossom talking to a person with dark, soft, and rounded voice. Buttercup almost dropped the phone. She was hearing some romance stuffs. _Wait, who's this on the phone with her? Do I know him? Well, I am listening, do not make any sound._

The talking from Blossom and someone else in the phone. Buttercup would like it from texting, and send messages to each other. So she won't make any noise. Buttercup steadily listens to the talking. Then she coughed out of nowhere, and Blossom could hear it. The phone vibrated saying "who's in the phone? Is it in yours?" Buttercup had to close the phone, and hang it up quickly.

"Phew..." Buttercup hanged her phone, and heard Blossom called her name very mad. Buttercup went wide eyes. _Uh oh. She already figured it out. I got to make a plan. She knew I was in the room of her's, and now in the room of mines, she knew I was listening to the phone. Buttercup think Buttercup._

Blossom came to her room, and saw Buttercup there in the computer playing games. "Was it you that heard us talking in the phone?" Blossom asked, softly and nicely. Maybe she will be mad later. Buttercup turned to her, and put the earphone down. She was confused, just fake confused.

"Listening to the phone? I didn't, and this is what you were calling me?" Buttercup asked, and also lied. Buttercup laughed in her mind. _I guess she later will figure it out._ Then she looked at Blossom in the face.

"Nuh-uh. Then who's the coughing sound? It sounded like you. It must be you in the phone. In this case, what did you hear? I was asking you did you went in the phone and being a little burglar- listener? You were answering fast, that means you know it." Blossom sighed.

"Yeah, I did. What else? Why can't I?" Buttercup asked. "I was trying to ask you something, but you were in the phone like 5 minutes to me hearing it, and adding the one you talked earlier and before I heard it."

"Buttercup, we are not fighting, but what did you hear?" Blossom asked. _She's just a liar always, and I can tell about it. Huh, sighs for me, she doesn't know what to say about it. It's just she heard us talking, but doesn't know how to say it. She looks like heard everything changed to another subject. I guess she doesn't know who's the person I am talking. She can talk to my mind, and read my mind. So I won't say the name out. _

_Looks like Blossom is thinking there. Hey Blossom. I read your mind. Is it that FOUR-EYES? Or is it that... someone I don't know? You know, this isn't a reading mind things. It's just a talking mind to mind. Ok? Didn't I taught you it?_

"Buttercup, it's not who taught. It's just who can speak in their minds. Ok? Now, tell me what you heard?" Blossom asked. _There's difficulty that she can't say it in front of me because I know everything I know. And everything I know can figure out, and that I figure out everything I know._

"Hey what's up Buttercup?" Bubbles came in, and saw Blossom was there like fighting each other. Buttercup looks mad, and Bubbles can't see Blossom's face because she was facing back. Bubbles grabbed the two of them to Bubbles's own room.

"Uh... Bubbles, I need to-" Blossom was cut. Bubbles grabbed them to her room to do a talking. Bubbles placed them on the rug. Bubbles seems to be dressed in a converse style. Bubbles had her hair in a pony tail, her shirt with blue and black, the blue was sparkly as a water, had a short blue jean to her lap, her socks with white on the left side, and black on the right side that are longer than her knees, and had her blue converse.

"Ok, what Bubbles?" Buttercup asked. _To see if that's what I was suppose to ask Blossom about. I guess she's asking and talking about counterparts. I had to do a thumbs up if she was going to made it happen this way, and thumbs down for no._

"We have to discuss about counterparts, and that way we know what it means to. The only one we can understand from is Blossom." Bubbles spoke. Buttercup gave a thumbs up sign when she said the word counterpart. Blossom saw the two of her younger sister were looking at her. Blossom was so confused.

"Ok why?" Was Blossom's answer. The two girls all sighed, and Buttercup pointed at Bubbles earlier before Bubbles would point at her. _Ha ha. I pointed at you, so just explain why. He he, glad she didn't do it before me. Whoa, if she did, then I must be wrong. Ugh, no no no! Fine, if that's what it is. I think Bubbles was it. Buttercup would never be wrong ok?_

"Ok, fine Buttercup. You won. So Blossom, we have to because-" Bubbles didn't know what to say, so she moved to Buttercup, and her arms moved to her arms which means I-don't-know-how-to-tell-her-why-and-why-don't-you-explain-it-to-her?

"No, you." Buttercup ignored her look. Buttercup let Bubbles talk again. Bubbles look so sad, and doesn't know how to explain it to her why they have to talk about counterparts.

"Because we want to know. And you are the only one who knew it so far." Bubbles snapped. Blossom smiled, and laughed. Bubbles and Buttercup all stared at her. It wasn't anything to laugh about anyways.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"It's just nothing. You guys wants to know it? Then listen." Blossom stopped her laugh. "Ok, come. Come to my room, and I will show you some detail." Blossom lead them to her room, and they all sat down on the rug.

"No, I am not going to sit down on your rug!" Buttercup said.

"Why not? Why were you sitting down on my rug then?" Bubbles asked confused. Buttercup looked at Bubbles smiling. _What the heck?_ Bubbles thought. Blossom gave them a paper, and a heart of a person.

"Ah, it's the circulatory system. It's the heart, and it's out of the body!" Bubbles screamed, and Blossom and Buttercup laughed at her sayings. It wasn't horrible to laugh about though.

"Hey hey hey, Blossom, how-" Bubbles was about to finish when Blossom shush her. Bubbles didn't know why she needed to be shush off._ Buttercup had to shush off too. _Bubbles thought._ And why me? Not her?_

"Ok Bubbles. It's just fake. It's like a toy duh. And I got it from my science class from a long time ago because I won the timer. And I will explain the meaning of counterpart. The definition to it is matching with what you have with _them_. Oh, and I know the heart can tell you it the difference between counterpart and finding a love. You aren't born from a mom. And this doesn't mean your counterparts might be born from mom and chemicals. If he's like you, act, and like good at something is a match, then you know he's your counterpart. But you don't believe it." Blossom said doesn't make any sense.

Bubbles looked so confuse again. "Ok..." Bubbles nodded when she said ok. Buttercup didn't even understand a word what Blossom said. Blossom thought they learned it. Well, maybe.

"Understand?" Blossom asked again. But this time was different, it was also one word that have two syllables. Blossom had to explain it again, and that was her guess.

"Uh, we kind of understand." Bubbles lied, and didn't really lied that much. Bubbles knew that Buttercup doesn't understand that is why, and she understands it a bit. So she was half of lying. Blossom sighed.

"Ok, press on the button of the heart." Blossom said.

"Ah, no." Bubbles was afraid. Buttercup saw Bubbles was afraid, so Buttercup pressed on the heart button for her. The heart spoke. "What is your question?"

Bubbles screamed. "Ah!" She had her hands away from the heart. Buttercup laughed, and Blossom smiled. Finally Bubbles heard the heart was loading for an answer of "ah". Bubbles looked at the heart for a second, and then the heart was done loading.

"Sorry, there's no answer for ah." The heart answered.

Bubbles covered her mouth. Bubbles thought it wasn't going to be like this. _Oh my. He or she can talk. It's a he I guess because it sounded like a boy voice._ "Ok, I meant the question is what is a counterpart. Oh and what's the difference between counterpart and finding a love?" Bubbles asked.

The heart went searching for an answer. Bubbles looked at Blossom. Bubbles think that heart is just a talking heart, and it doesn't look like a dictionary to her. Even this is about science. Bubbles's heart pounded about 100 times to her very fast. It beated so much that her heart is different from the toy.

"The difference between counterpart and finding a love is way different. Counterpart does match with what you have in your behavior. Just finding a love makes it way easier because you do not have a a counterpart, you are you." The heart spoke.

"Hey WHAT YOUR NAME?" Buttercup yelled. Bubbles thought the difference between counterpart and finding a love is way longer than the heart just spoke. The heart spoke about 10 seconds, not like more than 5 minutes. Blossom was there to hear too.

"The heart just makes it a little sentence. It won't tell you a lot of things, but it makes you understand. Ok, I'm going to get some tea." Blossom said going down the stairs. Footsteps were gone now.

Bubbles stare at the heart for a second. "Yeah, what's your name? Even Buttercup said it, but she says different because she didn't have the s word. Because she said what your name." Bubbles said stupidly.

"My name? Blossom named me." The heart spoke. Another sentence came out of Buttercup's lip. Bubbles once heard her saying without a letter or something that fits in a question.

"Is you a girl or a boy?" Buttercup asked.

"It's 'are you a boy or a girl.'" Bubbles corrected. "No good at speaking Buttercup, need t' learn." Bubbles faced to the heart, it showed it's a boy. BOY?

"I am not a boy, but just a .. uh... You know what I mean?" He asked.

Bubbles giggled. "I was scared of you, and I didn't know you could talk. Ah, but now I am not scared of you. I think you are cute!"

"Bubbles.!" Buttercup pointed. "What a childish word you just said. You are like _so_ _CUTE!_" Buttercup sat down on the rug, and then screamed. "Ah, no! I am not going to sit down. I am going to stand up!"

She stood there until Blossom came in. She wasn't looking at all, and she bumped into Buttercup's back. Her tea and their tea spilled. Blossom tried to catch it, and then they fall down. "Buttercup!" Blossom screamed like roaring.

"Dude, I am not your daughter, and I am not your mother." Buttercup stood up.

"I know, but your ass was bothering me, and I accidentally crashed into you!" Blossom yelled. She looked at her floor, and it spilled with tea water. "Buttercup, look at this. You made it worse. Look at my rug, it's like a water with soup and stuffs. Whenever someone comes in, they will ask what's this? Something like ***?" Blossom sighed now.

"Ai-yah. You call me my ass is bothering you? I have nothing to bother you, it's not that you should be careful, and I didn't make it worse, and you blame on me?" Buttercup yelled too.

"Girls. It's no one to blame. It's just a mess that is it. For nothing, I don't think it seems to be spilling over your rug. It's no all of them. But I know it can't washed it off. Blossom, Buttercup is right, you should have be careful." Bubbles stopped them.

"But she was right in the rug, and her ass was out of my way, and why should she stand up? Why shouldn't she sit? Why was she there bothering my way?" Blossom exclaimed. "Do I have any mistakes Bubbles? This is MY ROOM! I have lived in here for about 2 months!"

"Blossom, you are right too. I guess both of you are half of right. Buttercup, I told you to sit DOWN!" Bubbles argued. "And now Blossom's mad."

"Well yeah. Of course I am mad. I am always mad!" Blossom snapped.

"Ugh, well you were the one. Why do you have to get some tea?" Buttercup asked.

"Well, Buttercup. You are going past tense. We were suppose to say the spilling, and then your ass butted in, and then you are talking about getting tea. That's going back." Bubbles

"Hey hey hey, this is how we have to figure out. Beginning, next, furthermore, however, and conclusion." Blossom interrupted.

"Why is the however in it?" Bubbles asked.

"The however is Buttercup's ass butted in." Blossom screamed. "And now, it's ruined." Blossom flew out, and got a napkin to wipe it off. "I know I know, no way supposed to be wiped off. Ts like ******!"

"Oh sorry." Buttercup apologized like a roaring sound.

"How would that word can make me trust back you? Just the one word sorry doesn't mean that I can trust you back." Blossom explained the meaning of the word sorry, but it wasn't like an explanation.

Bubbles giggled, and walked outside. "Well then. We got to go eat dinner. Maybe we can discuss about counterparts later or next time." Bubbles sighed. She sat on her seat, and ready for dinner.

Blossom ran downstairs, and hurried to the table. She sat down on her seat, and it was next to Buttercup. _UGH, I don't want to sit next to her right now. I think she's going to spill over the table._ Blossom thought.

Buttercup flew downstairs, and sat down on her seat. She ate rice before the three ate. "Oops, sorry. Uh, ok. Everybody eat dinner!" Buttercup blabbered. She finished eating her rice, and then drink her soup.

"Next time then." Buttercup answered.

"Next time? You mean next time talk about count-" Bubbles was interrupted from Buttercup saying the word yes. Bubbles thought. _Huh, that Buttercup really can cough. She's eating and talking too fast, so she can throw up! HAHAHA! Ok, then I got to eat rice._

Blossom was going to grab the fish's fin to eat. She had never tasted a fish's fin before, so she grabbed it.

"No Blossom. That was a mistake. It should have been in the trashcan." Professor stopped her.

"Oh oh yeah." Blossom remembered. "Good thought Professor remembering it. I thought you should have put it in the trashcan."

"Yeah, I forgot." Professor answered.

"But now you remembered, and I know next time you woul-" Blossom heard her bowl of soup spilled over her shirt, and the table. It went to the other side, and then it went to the newspaper section from the table. She knew it, she knew it was Buttercup's thought. "BUTTERCUP! What are you doing?" She asked, nicely. _Stupid Buttercup._

"Oops, sorry." Buttercup apologized.

"Sorry? That word?" Blossom asked. "Professor even got wet. You were the only one who wants it on purpose, not an accident right? You just want it to e spilled over me!"

"I said sorry." Buttercup apologized again.

"Was it from the yelling you guys were in Blossom's room?" Professor asked, neatly.

"Well, yeah..." Bubbles answered. "But it wasn't like this one. And I know you should have figured out that up there also spilled like spilling water, tea, and soup."

"Oh." Professor agreed.

Bubbles smiled. Blossom folded her arms. Buttercup laughed.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles yelled to her. "Why are you laughing? You have to apologize to Professor too."


	10. Pack Up

Chapter 10 Pack Up

The movements to their sleeping time. The fresh air has come from their windows. They can't smell it, but feel it. The curtains danced threw the looking window. Blossom had her nightmare, and or dream again. Bubbles was in a dream full with happiness. Buttercup was snoring like a dinosaur. Blossom needs to clear out of sweat.

"No no no!" Blossom woke up from her nightmare. "Phew, it was just a nightmare. Nothing happened. But that nightmare maybe will come true. I wonder how my sisters are doing. Why do I have dreams, especially Bubbles. But this seems to let me go away."

She got a drink of water. Was it a water bottle or from the sink? Blossom slept again, and she couldn't sleep that night. She looked at the clock. "2:31..." Blossom said with a soft and quiet voice. She stared at the clock for one more minute. "2:32 now..." Blossom spoke again. She can't sleep again. She folded the blanket, and put it on the side. She had her carriage, package, and suitcase on the floor of the closet. She lifted the suitcase, and inside was nothing.

She untangled the clothes she had, and put it on the bag. "Why am I doing this? Is it because it's from the nightmare I have? Is it that I think it would be a part from my sister? I knew my sisters are in a piece of water." Blossom whispered to herself.

She headed down stairs. She forgot to see her sisters sleeping. She walked upstairs tiptoeing. Blossom first opened Buttercup's door. She peeked inside, and saw Buttercup sleeping there. "Goodnight... Bye Buttercup." Blossom waved bye to her. She closed the door, and opened the next one. It was the last room from the hallway. It was Bubbles's room. Blossom didn't open her middle room because it's her room. She sees it everyday.

"Bye... Bubbles... I'm leaving..." Blossom cried a bit, just some tears down. She closed the door, and walked to Professor's room, which is next to the stairs as Buttercup's room. She could hear voice inside Professor's room. She had to use her sonic-hearing. She heard it, and it was just snoring. She opened the door.

_Wait, if Professor's fake sleeping?_ "Oh, he isn't. I wish this was a far away story." Blossom said. "Goodbye Professor. You had been my favorite father and now I am leaving." She wiped her tears away, and lifted her suitcase, and headed downstairs. She waved goodbye to every room. At last, she opened the door knob of the front door. She walked outside, and closed the white door behind. She had to think where she's going.

"Where am I going?" Blossom asked. "But might I still be in Townsville?" Blossom didn't forget to put her letter right on the door. "I am not going to because they are going to find me. Cause I know, I am going away."

Blossom headed down the streets.

Dreams or nightmare came to Buttercup and Bubbles waking up. Buttercup didn't scream, just taking each breath out. Bubbles screamed about 3 feet high. Bubbles looked at the time. It was already morning. It says 13:33 on Bubbles's side. It says 7:34 on Buttercup's clock.

"AH! How come I have the timer improper." Bubbles yelled.

Buttercup came, and check the clock. "Tutz, that's no good. Maybe it went switching and switching. It should have been weird. And I am here because I have to fix it?" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles nodded. Buttercup snapped her head. "Why would I? How should I even know how to fix clocks because this is just digital clocks. See, all of us have digital clocks, how should we know how to fix it, dumb."

Bubbles had a sad expression now. "But I will ask Blossom because she's smart."

"Yeah, go ask her!" Buttercup said. "Go then, just to fix it. Blossom would never know how to duh." She came to Bubbles. Bubbles was standing there doing nothing, weren't she suppose to talk? "Hey, I can't see because you are out of my way." Buttercup snapped.

"Blossom's gone... Her bed is all clean, and had no blanket. The closet, drawers, and tables are all empty and clear." Bubbles felt tears dropping through her eyes.

"What? Nah, that couldn't be!" Buttercup butted in. She saw her room all empty except, tables, drawers, closet, and the bed. Buttercup checked all of the drawers, and it doesn't have anything on it and in it.

"What the- What's up with this Blossom?" Buttercup asked. "This Blossom..."

Bubbles cried, and tripped downstairs while running down. Professor came to Bubbles. "Oh Bubbles, are you all right?" He asked. Bubbles nodded, and walked to the kitchen to get a napkin. She wasn't really walking, but half. She was running like walking too.

She wiped her tears away. Professor came. "Bubbles, why in the morning are you crying? Why are you crying? What happened? Is Buttercup and Bloss- teasing you. Blossom? Blossom wouldn't, would she?"

"It's not the point. Blossom is gone! Se is Gon! Y would Se!" Bubbles blabbered. Professor snapped her face. "Bubbles, what are you talking? You are screaming to loud, and I can't hear a word you said. You said Blossom is going, and Se is gon, and y would Se? What does that mean?"

"I didn't say that! I said, Blossom is gone! She is gone! Why would she! That's it, that's all I said!" Bubbles corrected him.

"Ok Bubbles. Ok I know.. Blossom? She's- she's she's... _GONE_?" Professor worried.

"Yes, she is gone! She-" Bubbles was about to speak when she heard her voice was gone. She can't speak. She can't say anything out loud to Professor. And because of that, Bubbles screamed too much. Bubbles had nothing to think, and she looked at Professor. He gave a what look. Bubbles got a chalkboard, and wrote down what she was going to explain.

"Her room is empty? Why would she do that? I am her father. Didn't I do something to her, and makes her feel bad and move away?" Professor asked, very worried.

Bubbles shook her head. _That couldn't be the one! Se hates us! Even if she hates us, she hates Professor too! Oh I know now, she's going to Dexter's home to live! No! Wait if she's not there, and we told Dexter. He will be frustrated and search for her. My goodness._

_If she goes away, we can go away too. We are sisters. We live together, eat together, play together, same school together, sisters and triplet. We live together, and if she have to die, we die together! What if Buttercup doesn't think of her? She's just a bossy girl about not caring for people, she just care for herself. How can I make her care about each other? Huh, how? Blossom, you shouldn't leave us, and you're going back to our original land? NO! I should have come with you!_

_Blossom..._

Bubbles ate her breakfast. Her tears dropped down. She looked up at Professor, he also had tears dropping onto the table. Buttercup came down, and sat down on her chair. "Stupid Blossom that likes to go gone!" Buttercup said, ready to eat her breakfast. She squeezed her fork, and chop onto the pancake, and then the piece of pancake flew up swinging.

"Buttercup, be careful." Bubbles said, acting nice. "I just hate it when you do that. I know you never ever care about who's going away." She ate her pancake now.

"Well Bubbles, look at your words there. Please plot it before you said it. Think of it then." Buttercup ignored her talking. Buttercup was done with her breakfast, and then washed the dished. Then Bubbles put the dish down on the sink, and then Buttercup grabbed some bubbles from the soap, and pasted on Bubbles's face. It was almost to her mouth. She almost ate it, but thank goodness she didn't.

"What's this all about?" Bubbles spit out her bubbles. Bubbles washed her mouth. "I hate you Buttercup, junk!" Bubbles spit at her. Her face was now full of stupid taste and like poison to eat. "Bubbles, if this is what you think. Maybe we should find Blossom oursel-" Buttercup was interrupted.

"Yeah! That's what I am going to do duh!" Bubbles cut her off. "Maybe we should have listen to what Blossom said. And why would she leave us here?"

Buttercup slapped her head. "This isn't what we are suppose to say. Let's make a move. Let's do our job. First, I am the leader, you should listen to me. Blossom is gone, let's find her. WE GOT TO GO around in Townsville, and then out of Townsville, understand? We will take 30 minutes to take a look around town. Bubbles go check on the corner talking to someone who sees Blossom. And I will... uh... I will use my job and Blossom's job." Buttercup lead.

"Hey, why do you get to have a Blossom job? Why don't I get one? Just because she's the leader, doesn't mean you will become one. Just because you are older than me, doesn't mean you will get all the things you wanted." Bubbles snapped.

"This isn't what I am talking about, Bubbles!" Buttercup screamed. "Did you hear what I said?"

"Well, yeah. But you aren't a boss of me or Blossom. She's still a leader, and we will find her. If we found her, you shouldn't be stealing Blossom's leaderships." Bubbles said.

"Oh well, aren't we going to find her? DUMB?" Buttercup pointed. She head downtown and searched for Blossom. Bubbles smashed the wall, and into pieces, and flew out. She ask for people and telling them which way Blossom went.

30 minutes later, Buttercup flew to the middle of town. Bubbles did the same. "Did you find her yet?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles shook her head. Buttercup slapped her own head which shows dang it.

"Bubbles, I bet it's time to find her out of town." Buttercup bursted. Bubbles nodded, and the both flew away. They crossed the town, and into the sky. By the time, it looks like she's in heaven. Heaven.

"Well?" Buttercup asked.

"I don't know Buttercup. Since you are the leader, why don't you show an explanation then lead the both of us.?" Bubbles asked.

"Huh. Tutz. This place is big. And this place has a tons of country, how can we find her? Well, then. I will give you a walkie-talkie(A/N: I'm sure this is how you spell it.), and you have to listen to what I say. It's impossible to find Blossom everywhere, but we could message each other. Remember there, you can't eat or do anything you see. For example: you see a pretty shop of clothes, don't go in! We are to find Blossom, not those that are lazy which it you. Now, let's go." Buttercup lead.

"Well. What country are we going?" Bubbles asked.

"Perhaps... Well, your own anyways. Bye bye!" Buttercup flew away to the east. Bubbles stood there still flying.

"I don't know... Maybe I'm going to the west..." Bubbles said, and flew away to the west. The opposite of Buttercup's direction.

From out of nowhere, Blossom was feeling stressed. She doesn't want to leave her sisters alone. They are a teammate. Which is also the Professor was her father. Blossom felt that there was teardrops from everywhere. She was beginning to sob. And that she doesn't like crying because she will be ugly.

_I don't like it when you cry, I just want you to be happy. Crying is so ugly, so don't be crying too hard. If you cry so much, you won't able to let people see you. You must learn... Smile makes you pretty, and the people will like you. So I don't like it when you cry, I want you to be smiling forever. Don't last it until..._

_Flashback_

_Blossom made a snowball that was like 3 inches big. She threw it at Bubbles in the face. It was winter, and they were really warm. The snows and snowflakes began to fall off out of the sky. Blossom had her hair in a boy way. But she didn't cut her hair, she put her long red hair inside her hat, which means the hat was covering the hair._

"_Why are you crying?..." Blossom asked, making another snowball. She wasn't looking at Bubbles's face, just looking at what she's making._

"_Because... Because, you don't care about me and... I mean you don't help me anyways... Even at school. And this is the first time I had cry onto this problem. I think you don't want to be my family anymore... I just hate you!" Bubbles cried, and ran away. She had her two pony hair running with her in the snow. Bubbles wasn't really dropping her tears down. She was covering her eyes._

_Bubbles had ran far enough now, and sat down n a bench next to the pole. The pole was really tall, and had snows covering it. The traffic light turn green now. Bubbles was siting there sneezing, cold, and alone. Bubbles really thought Blossom doesn't want to be her family anymore._

_Bubbles thought, I am not like this always... Why am I crying? What am I crying for? I am always strong enough to speak. Buttercup is the same, she never cry. I should learn like her..._

_Blossom came to her. Bubbles looked up, and faced the other way when she saw Blossom standing there. Why didn't she run this time? Blossom hand her a snowball._

"_Heh, I am not going to get it. I know you are trying to throw it at me." Bubbles folded her arms, and was still facing that way. Blossom broke the snow ball, and sat next to her. Blossom looked up at the sky full with snows everywhere._

"_Bubbles... I am not telling you that I don't want to be your family. You act weird. You are the one who wants to be good and perfect. For some reasons, you and Buttercup are different, and you and me are alike. But I don't like it when you cry. I just don't have time to help you. I don't like you at first being like that. I like you because you are my sister." Blossom said._

"_Well, why are you telling me not to cry? I am crying because you are really like mean to me." Bubbles pointed._

"_Bubbles..." Blossom started again."I don't like it when you cry, I just want you to be happy. Crying is so ugly, so don't be crying too hard. If you cry so much, you won't able to let people see you. You must learn... Smile makes you pretty, and the people will like you. So I don't like it when you cry, I want you to be smiling forever. Don't last until..." _

"_So I am not going to cry, I will smile." Bubbles closed her eyes smiling at Blossom. Blossom didn't smile back anyways, and she was a bit sad expression._

"_Bubbles, don't cry anymore..." Blossom concluded._

_Bubbles nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"I am the one is crying right now... I shouldn't be crying..." Blossom said. "I am going to wipe it then. But this was just a leaving0crying I guess. But Bubbles was the same thing because she thought I don't want to be her family. We both have the same thing because of the family word."

Blossom lifted her suitcase, and started to walk away.

Back to the two girls who were finding everywhere they can't see Blossom. Too bad that they past the road Blossom went. So that makes it Buttercup and Bubbles can't find her at last.

"Bubbles.." Buttercup spoke to the walkie-talkie. Bubbles made an answer of yes, and Buttercup started to talk again. "It's that this way from the east doesn't have any Blossom. So does your have Blossom from your side?"

"Hey, I saw Blossom! Wait, no! That's not Blossom. Dang it..." Bubbles yelled. "Sorry, Buttercup, I can't find her anymore. I can't take it anymore... I thought I saw Blossom, and that person was the last one..."

"Hey hey hey, you seriously can't take it anymore?" Buttercup asked, and walked to the west way. Se saw Bubbles sitting down there. "Hey, no sitting! And did you buy anything?"

"No..." Bubbles lied.

_Flashback_

**Bubbles saw a shop that looks very big, and she ask the people what was inside. They speak Italian. Bubbles spoke the language, and figured out what they said. They said it was a mall.**

**Bubbles was very excited, and she flew in. She saw a lot of rooms that was filled with expensive stuffs.**

**Bubbles was in shock. She walked to the first room. It was really golden because of its design. That was a Jewelry Store. She picked the necklace.**

_**Remember Bubbles... Don't buy anything or eat ANYTHING. Just find Blossom. It's really important.!**_** Bubbles could hear the voice from Buttercup.**

"**I can't buy anything..." Bubbles said. "Well, then. Just one thing from another shop."**

_End of Flashback_

"No? Ok then, can I see if you really buy something. I think you are hiding something on the back." Buttercup said.

Bubbles had her sweaty down on her chin now. "Oh no..." Whispered Bubbles. She had to disappear it. The stuff is gone now.

"Ok, what do we have now?" Buttercup asked, and looked at her back. There was nothing. "Ok, them. I think you should go now.. I mean go find Blossom. You can't take a break anymore. You can't because you already took it. Now let's go!" Buttercup flew away holding onto Bubbles's hand.

"Uh-oh." Bubbles murmured.

Back to Blossom with her poor suitcase. Blossom was walking instead of flying. If she flies, Buttercup and Bubbles will see her. Blossom knew that her sisters were there to find her. Blossom walked.

"Blossom, I found you.!" Someone's familiar voice came yelling at her name. Blossom tried look back to see who it was, but couldn't because she thinks it's Bubbles.

"Blossom!" Came the voice again. She was near Blossom now. She touched Blossom's shoulder, and turned her around.

"Ah... Bubbles... I shouldn't have see you."Blossom said. "Wait, I don't know who you are."

"Stop lying, and you know who we are..." Buttercup paused.

Blossom stood there. "But I don't want to go back to home..." She said.

"C'mon you should go home." Buttercup said.

Bubbles showed Blossom the thing she bought. It was a song box. It had a nice song, with the picture that shows a girl and a boy.

"Hey, how did you get that?" Buttercup bursted.

"Bubbles totally remembered, and then put it away. Blossom smiled. "Ok, are we going home?"

"Yes..." Bubbles said. "Buttercup, I.. bought it..."

Buttercup snapped her head.

The three flew away home.

The door opened, and it wasn't locked at all. Professor was done cooking dinner. Professor saw Blossom was back from home with a suitcase.

"Sorry Professor. I am not suppose to leave you guys..." Blossom apologized.

Professor smiled, and then he took the plates to the table. Then they ate dinner that night.


	11. Sensei Keane and Mojo School

Author's Note: Sorry for updating so long. But I was too busy doing things on the computer. I was writing my ninth story and this story's Chapter 28. I want to write Chapter 28 because I will forget what I was going to write. I will forget the thoughts I have. I also had to update my ninth story. I put the Chapter 28 document on the Document Manager already. I will try my hardest updating the story before the story ends.

Chapter 11: Sensei Keane&Mojo/School (End of school)

Summary for this chapter: Sensei Keane was suppose to be teaching the class the last day of school. But she wasn't there. Later then, the PPG found out that Sensei Keane was buying things. Even shopping bags in her car. Why was she buying too much things instead of going to school? She was buying those stuffs because she was dating someone. Dating someone in the last day of school? Mojo came to Sensei Keane, and started holding hands. The PPG was really in shock that Sensei Keane was with Mojo. They thought Miss Keane was dating Mojo, but they were wrong.

RANG RANG RANG! It was the last day of school. They missed their fun, and slip to 10th grade. But it's just one more day til Summer comes. Blossom was not even happy because she loves school, and doesn't want any breaks from it. Buttercup doesn't like school, and causes her in trouble all the time. Bubbles was different than her sisters, she mostly enjoys school in Blossom's side, and hates to do things and gets in trouble, and get a free time over the summer on Buttercup's part.

The three girls flew to the school building. There were kids talking around and everywhere. That they were like exciting for summer break. They were talking about staying at home playing video games, and other things for vacation.

"They seems to be excited isn't it? I don't feel like it." Blossom faced at everyone's excitement. "Gazing them be quiet please." Blossom looked at her backpack, and saw that her zipper was already opened. She thinks someone was unzipping it. She always zips it, but the last day pf school was bad. "hey, did you unzip my backpack?" Blossom asked Buttercup.

Buttercup shook her head.

"I know!" Bubbles wasn't finished when Blossom and Buttercup turned to see her. She was jumping high with her right hand raising up and up. She was making an emotion for her friend. Was she talking to her friend or Blossom?

"Come come come! It's the last day of school! Can't you believe it?" Bubbles screamed happily, still raising her right hand showing to come over here. And she was still jumping crowded.

"Yeah, I can't believe it." Buttercup answered for her with her eyes widened looking down on the floor, and her bangs flushed to her face now covering her eyes. Buttercup wasn't expected to say that for her friend, but she really can't believe it. Buttercup thought. _I... I can't believe..This is...- this is- not sup- suppose to be... true...-_ She had her eyes closed with tears, just a few of them. It was coming down from her eyes to her wet hair. Then it went down to the ground.

"Hey, Buttercup..." Blossom looked at Buttercup's hair, it was covering her face. Blossom smiled. "Shy huh? Ok, you can put your bangs back." Blossom grabbed her bangs, and put them up, and saw her red face, it wasn't a blush, it was like crying. Blossom saw Buttercup quickly put it down.

"Buttercup? What's wrong?" Blossom asked. "Is it something that I make you like that or something did hurt you?"

"No...-" Buttercup said timidly.

Blossom looked around and Bubbles wasn't there anymore. It really still have a lot of students wondering, and talking about the last day of school. "Ok, how about we go to a place to share your sobbing?" Blossom said politely.

Buttercup nodded her head. Blossom took her hand and run to a place that the students couldn't hear. Blossom peeked out to see if someone's behind them spying. Blossom sighed, and looked to Buttercup.

"Ok, now tell me what's going on? Did someone hurt you? I had never see you cry before-" Before Blossom could continue, Buttercup interrupted her.

"It's not the point. I cry for like 3-5 tears. And it dropped onto the ground. I didn't cry from someone dumb. I never cry for someone. Or I would never cry because pf someone's bullying me. I like to bully, then why do I cry when that happen? Duh, you aren't smart anyways." Buttercup snapped.

"Ok, sorry but what happened anyways?" Blossom asked trying to know what happened.

Buttercup clear her hair from the left away, and put it on the side. Buttercup faced to Blossom. "I am going to jail." Buttercup answered, and telling what happened, just a few words. That confused Blossom.

"What? Say that one more time. What? But what? How?-" Blossom was interrupted again by Buttercup, and of course she likes interrupting, but this time it wasn't. It was about that she needs to tell her everything.

"Blossom, please stop. I have to, it's against laws." Buttercup said.

"SAY WHAT? But how did you? What did you do?" Blossom asked immediately.

"I steal, fight, and breaks." Buttercup answered. "I steal someone's thing or stuffs. I fight with those people that are nice, and doesn't say sorry, then I put them in jail... I breaks everything by doing my work. I have done washing dishes, then breaks. Breaks the vases- EEK! Breaks the computer, everything."

"SAY WHAT?" Blossom yelled again, her hands on her face. "That's big trouble. But you can't be in jail because you are a Power Puff Girl. And that you never told me that you work. And that you have to go to jail?" Blossom's eyes had some tears.

"I have to, I can't break it. I.- I think I have to lock in jail for 22 years." Buttercup changed her subject.

"WHAT THE HELL? You didn't do any bad thing, but what? You think you have to lock in jail for 22 years? And you are not a bad person, you are a good person. Well, did you pay them back?" Blossom asked.

"I don't have money." Buttercup faced the other way. "I am very serious. Don't break it anyways. But do you even have any plan to get me out then?"

"Wait, when are you going to jury? Well, how much do I have to pay then?" Blossom asked.

"Well, this isn't about anything with dealing money. Not some guys and ladies wants money from me. It's not anything by friends needs me to give about 1000000 dollars." Buttercup exampled her.  
>"Well. This is what I want to do, I want you to get out, but why can't you? I know that paying money doesn't count. But-..." Blossom sighed and faced the other way from Buttercup's direction.<p>

The bell rang, and the both of them started to go to their classroom. It was about time for the last day of school. They wanted to see what will happen today. Blossom sat down on her chair, and ready for school. Bubbles was listening to music while playing something on her i Phone. Buttercup was facing the other way and wasn't doing anything.

Blossom couldn't figure out. "Ok, there is no teacher in the last day of school..." Blossom said.

"LET'S DO SOMETHING! Someone needs to be a monitor today! Or a substitute." President of their class said.

"Ok... Hey, let's just not pick one. Someone raise their hands?" Someone called out. No body raised their hands. "WELL, President. No body raises, then why do you have to say someone has to be a substitute? Then why don't you be one?"

"No, I don't want to be it anyways." The President said.

Bubbles giggled for nothing. Blossom kept on reading her book. Buttercup kept on looking at the clock. "Why don't that Sensei Keane comes?" Someone called out again.

"She's busy in the restroom." Shouda said.

Everybody laughed except Blossom, Dexter, and Buttercup. Blossom thinks it's just not even funny, and she isn't in there. Dexter didn't laugh anyways because it's not true. Buttercup didn't even hear a word what they said, and thought about going to jail.

Blossom stood up, placed her book down on the table. "Girls. Let's find out where is Sensei Keane..." Blossom ordered, and smashed onto the wall, and flew away. "Later will fix it!"

Bubbles stood up with her toy Octi, and put him down. Buttercup walked outside the window, and began flying. Bubbles followed Buttercup.

The pink dressed girl searched for a black hair, striped shirt, and small size woman. The blue uniform girl searched for her eyesight. Her sights must be good than her sisters. She could see well. She could use her speed too. The green girl had to search underground. She isn't finding Sensei Keane, and what's told for her to do.

At the top. Blossom didn't realize that she wasn't really looking at the bottom, she was looking straight across. Blossom didn't noticed that she passed where Sensei Keane was. Blossom seems weird. Blossom headed to the tree as she didn't see what she was going. Her eyes dropped down, and her whole body fell down on the ground. Her flying height was about 60 feet high. She's falling down about 60 feet? She's going to die? But thank goodness, she isn't any human, she's a Power Puff Girl, which means a powerful girl can't die.

She began to fall down right now at the speed of 30 feet. Blossom didn't scream or anything, she didn't just yelled for help. Her eyes can't see what was going on, so she thought it might be a little higher than she thought. Her eyes can't gasp open, and maybe she needs the doctor. She can feel the fresh air or wind coming. She just noticed that she was falling right now.

_BAM!_

"What the heck?" Blossom could feel that she was stuck on a sidewalk. Her whole body was trapped inside the rocks, and her only head was up. Blossom couldn't open her eyes anyways. Later then, it became 10 minutes. Blossom could open her eyes. Her eyes gasped open, and saw that her only body wasn't trapped. Did someone saved her or something?

Just that her only leg, the left one was stuck in the rocks. That rock can't break because it was too hard. And that Blossom's leg would break or die. Blossom's right hand was also stuck, but it was easier to get out from the rocks than the leg. Blossom smashed out her hands, and it didn't broke or get hurt. Blossom sat down with her only leg trapped. She squeezed harder to get out, but she couldn't get out of it.

Bad for Blossom. Blossom had to use her power. Ice breath? Maybe. Blossom blew out ice, and the rocks stopped. "Dang it. I have no water..." Blossom said. Blossom then had a bad idea. It was that she had to spit out water from her mouth. Blossom got used to it, and felt very tired. Blossom had another idea.

"Someone. Someone, please help me get water?" Blossom yelped. "I mean really, because the ice won't melt anyways..." Blossom stared at the ice. How could the ice not melt? The ice could have melt already, but there was no water.

"I used wrong?" Blossom confused herself. "Or that I blew the wrong ice or something? What kind of ice is this? Or what kind of power did I use? I know someone won't help me get up this might or maybe the whole year..." Blossom looked down.

At the very end, there was Bubbles who was speaking to animals. Isn't she crazy? How would the animals know who's Blossom anyways. Then she had an idea which makes it worse. Bubbles knocked onto the door of someone's house. Bubbles kept on knocking.

"STUPID stupid stupid stupid... OPEN IT! Why don't you open it?" Bubbles yelled.

The gate opened, and there came Mojo Jojo. "What do you want? I am sleeping." He said.

"Well, sleeping? Now have you seen Sensei Keane?" Bubbles asked politely.

"Sorry, I am not Mojo." Someone took the mask off, and it was Him.

Bubbles's eyes widened. "WHAT THE- THEN WHERE IS MOJO?" This Bubbles's eyes popped like a bird.

"I don't know." Him replied.

"Why are you being him?" Bubbles asked. "And why are you here to be him? And what have you done in his house or something."

"Well, aren't you suppose to ask about Mojo or something, and you are asking about these stupid question." Him said.

"Oh whatever." Bubbles said. "Well then. Sorry, I have to find Sensei Keane." Bubbles flew away leaving her ray behind. Bubbles knew this town was big, and she can't find her that fast. Bubbles sat on a branch from the tree where Blossom knocked. Bubbles couldn't see where Blossom were because it's 60 feet high. This tree is high enough to fall off. Bubbles wasn't scare, she could fly, and she can't die.

"Sighs... I have no idea where that Sensei is. And I have no idea why isn't she teaching?" Bubbles kept on looking down.

At the underground corner. Buttercup walked on the road down under the ground. Buttercup could hear sounds over the ground. She could hear the car beeping, and she could hear the people walking. Buttercup can hear that all the time. Buttercup kicked the little tiny brown rock to the side. Buttercup didn't really searched for the Sensei. Buttercup isn't doing her work or job. She's suppose to do her job by the way. Bubbles and Blossom isn't doing their jobs either, but Bubbles talked to people.

Buttercup's hands quickly moved to her inside pocket. She had her hand in rocks, paper, scissor way. Then she put them out, and walked again. She wasn't tired of walking. She didn't even felt happy, she was still thinking of going to jail. Or maybe Blossom was right she really have to explain in the jury. And to let them hear what's her thought. It's not suck of a big deal, she didn't do anything bad. She just did her job. Well, she had no money to fix it back.

_She's a Power Puff, and I thought she would be good but she isn't! She's a monster!_

_She's a Power Puff, and I thought she would be good but she isn't! She's a monster!_

_She's a Power Puff, and I thought she would do good but she isn't! She's a monster!_

_Sorry, my daughter is like that!_

_She's a monster, I won't accept her!_

_She's a monster, I won't accept her!_

_She's a monster, I won't accept her!_

_The breakable sounds came from the thing Buttercup was holding. It dropped down from her hands, and landed on the floor, and the glass is broken into pieces. She dropped it because she heard everything between the Professor said and the owner of the house._

_See, you see that! She drops things easier! She easily broke it! She needs to pay it! And I won't let her work in my house.! She's a monster!_

_She's a monster!_

_Buttercup ran away, and didn't know why she had to do those job. She threw the broom away, and stood there._

_She's a monster._

_She sat down on the dirty road where broom, and trash are. She satd down crossing her arms around her knees. She felt cold._

_She's a monster!_

_She's a monster!  
>She's a monster!<em>

_She's a monster!_

"Shut up the fuck!" Buttercup screamed. "Ok, I am a monster!" Buttercup stopped there facing in the straight way. Buttercup found herself in screaming so loud. Buttercup dropped down sitting. _Monster..._

"How about I am a a real life monster?" Buttercup called out. She felt something moved or the shadow from somewhere made a sound. She stood up, and walked again.

The shadow moved again, and she looked back.

"WHO?" She called out.

It was no body.

_Like I said again, she needs to go to jail. _

_I am the lawyer..._

_I am the lawyer..._

_I am the lawyer..._

"Stupid lawyer!" Buttercup cried out, not with tears.

_You may not break the laws. You may not break the laws. You may not break the laws._

_You may not break the laws._

"Shut up the crap of you. Shut up the feelings of you! Shut up off of your mouth. Watch your lips going. I won't have a hard time to think, lawyer. I have no time, I have to be in the jury. I will keep my lips shut, and don't talk. So I can be in jail." Buttercup offered for herself. _Just Blossom and me who knows about it. What are we going to do? Well, plus Professor, he knows it too, how can we tell to Bubbles?_

Buttercup smashed the rocks to get up, she saw Blossom there. Blossom was there still in the rocks trapped. She looked up there, and it land with Bubbles sitting down on the branch. She jumped down, and search for the spot where Blossom's hand was. She broke it, and Blossom's hand was there.

The hands didn't break.

"Hey Blossom, why are you stuck here?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom stood up, and look at Buttercup. "Then why are you here? And why do you have to know? Let's find Sensei Keane." Blossom said, and took off.

Bubbles saw Blossom's streak, and followed her. Buttercup followed her too.

There came Sensei Keane and a man. Blossom stopped and Bubbles crashed onto her. Buttercup was the last one.

_BAM!_

Sensei Keane was with her shopping bags. She went in her car, and saw another man inside. The back of the car had about 10 shopping bags. She's driving to the next street to buy stuffs. Blossom saw the man was Mojo. Blossom widened her eyes.

Sensei Keane stopped at the next street, and went in the store. Next, she was finished about 10 minutes. Mojo was waiting for her. Sensei Keane grabbed his hands, and went in the car. Blossom fall down onto the ground. Blossom can't believe what she saw.

Bubbles followed the car, and heard they were talking about bf and gf. Buttercup didn't listen to what they said anyways though.


	12. Left to Jail

Chapter 12 Left to Jail

"SHUT UP, YOU FUCK!" Buttercup shouted. Buttercup is in sweat. Her sisters are tired of the scene from Mojo and Sensei Keane. If it was really true if they had a mistake going. Buttercup wasn't part of what Blossom and Bubbles was thinking about.

"BUT WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT SHUT UP. JUST RIGHT NOW?" The boy Buttercup was talking to said. Buttercup walked away from them, and started thinking of when to go to jail. Maybe that wasn't it. _You can manage to complete my law requirement. If you tear it, you won't able to do good for your whole life._

_Flashback_

_The green uniform girl flew to the lawyer's office. Which is like the mayor's hall. Instead of making her thoughts clear, she hasn't gone to the mayor's hall for a long time. By the time it's changed, the lawyer asked for her to come see him._

"_What do you want lawyer?" The black headed girl asked._

"_Well. If you know that you have been breaking-" The lawyer was about to say another word, but Buttercup interrupted what he was going to finish._

"_I know you know it. But right now, what am I going to do for you?" Buttercup asked._

"_You can always be an excellent Power Puff Girl, but right now for this time. You will be going to jury in the month of August. The date is Monday, 15. So are you ready to go there with your _family_?" He ordered._

_That is when Buttercup came to the section of swallowing herself. "So, when is it start?" Buttercup changed her subject to the timing._

"_Just be at the time of 11:00 A.M. Or maybe you will be between the A.M. Section." The lawyer spoke._

_Buttercup nodded her head._

"_If you get out. Maybe you should need this note on you, or for the whole life of breaking the laws. Maybe it's between breaking laws, but for you, you will understand I think. There's always a chance to complete the laws requirement. Nothing can't change. For example, you won't fail at it if you do something good, or you will fail immediately when you do bad things. You seemed to be nice, but you act like boys which also means you do bad things. You hit people, fight people, and wants them to be dead." He said._

_Buttercup nodded which means that she understands. "No, what should I do until the day comes?" Buttercup questioned._

"_You just have to make some sentence. Like for example, you should know what they will ask. Be polite, don't yell too. You will have to practice what you should say. Don't say like this: You sucker, you don't even know what I was doing, so how come you are making another prediction. That was just an example." He exampled again._

"_Will do what you have told me." Buttercup joined._

_End of Flashback_

"Well, it's tomorrow. Dang it. Why do I have to be in jury that fast?" Buttercup murmured. "And I have to how many years I have to be in jail. Or maybe I will not be in jail. He didn't say something I should understand. Maybe I didn't get a chance to tell him. Oh, and he said if I can get out of jail, I would do-..."

"Hey what's up?" Someone called.

"Who, who are you?" Buttercup turned around, and there was nobody. She turned around again. Is it up there, or is it down under the ground. Or is it far away, and couldn't figure out where.

"Man, you shouldn't hide. I should know who you are. The sound looks familiar, and you are different than me of course. I dare you to come out and tell me who you are!" Buttercup offered.

"DUDE, I'm right here!" That person came again, and pounded onto Buttercup's right shoulder. Oh is it hurt or not?

"Who are-" Buttercup almost said the last word, but than she saw her friend. Her teammate, her sports friend, and her best friend.

"Hello?" She greeted again waving her hand. "Hello Buttercup?"

Buttercup smiled, and faced to the direction from where Bubbles and Blossom were. Buttercup didn't manage to gasp, it's nothing to gasp about. Buttercup turned widen eyes. Her friend face to her, and saw that she was staring at someone or maybe something. She looked at what Buttercup's looking at. "Wah, not that ha?"

"That four-eyes." Buttercup became mad, and ran over there, and take his hand off. "You jerk, why are you with my sister?" She argued with Dexter, and became a fight here.

"Oh yeah, that was close enough to hit me back. I never knew you could be good at fighting. Let me see, you don't have good power than me huh? I bet I can beat the crap out of you, and you will always lose!" Buttercup defensed.

"Then let's have a fight." He posted.

Buttercup smiled, and pulled her fists, and hardly stack it onto Dexter's stomach. "I bet you suck at it.!" She makes no sense anyways though. If she fight, does she have to go to jail?

Bubbles wasn't crying, but a little afraid. "Guys...-" Bubbles said.

"Oh, there is a fight going on there." The people said, and quickly went over there, and take a look. All of them came surrounding the three of them. It made a circle. Bubbles was sitting on the tree's branch, and smiled there. Blossom was standing there with her book on her hand. She out her hand on her back.

Buttercup kicked Dexter in the stomach like walking into circles. She didn't fall down, and Dexter was almost near a person who's watching them. Buttercup jumped up, and swing back down.

Dexter's body became a robot machine. It wasn't really like a robot, it was like Mojo's defeating Mo-bot( Mo stands for Mojo.).

"Kick your butt out of here!" Buttercup screamed, and didn't pause herself when she saw herself up in Dexter's head. Dexter grabbed Buttercup's foot, and swing her around and around. He head became a round headed. Blossom saw the sight of that, and jumped onto Dexter's shoulder, and smashed her left hand of his head. She bring her legs up or the tree, and swing up there like a monkey. She quickly grabbed Dexter's eyeglasses. She also grabbed his hair. It didn't went bold anyways. Buttercup's eyes felt cold now.

Dexter's eyes could see Buttercup in front of him, and the people around him gasping. The eyes of him is very beautiful. Buttercup think it's good, but she still hates him. All the people is like fell in love with him. Blossom smirked, and flew back to his shoulder, and walked on him. She grabbed the edge of Buttercup's foot, and pull her down upside down. Blossom pull his eyeglasses back, and Buttercup kicked his back.

He landed right in front of the familiar face. She looks like a rich girl. Is she back? Is she right here in this town? Is she right in this world, not like in heaven? She was watching their show, and the Dexter landed right in front of her. Her hands landed right in front of his back makes it like hugging him. She fell down, not laying down.

"Um, sorry." Blossom apologized, and took her hand. Blossom let them g up from crashing down. Blossom saw her face, she didn't gasp, didn't have her eyes in a weird looking way, and didn't move.

"PRINCESS?" The both of them yelled. Bubbles's eyes looked down and jumped down. She ran on the people's head, and hurried down. Bubbles told Princess to have her face up. She looked up at Bubbles.

Bubbles cannot imagine that Princess is back to them. "Princess-" Before Bubbles could say anything, Princess interrupted.

"Um, I guess you guys are wrong... I am not the one you are looking for. Ad the name Princess, I never heard of, maybe you should find her other days or in here." The girl said.

"Rich doesn't say they are the real ones." Buttercup said, and it was true.

"Princess, you are Princess!" Bubbles screamed.

"Me? Wrong wrong wrong." The girl with curly hair. She had her hair in two curly pony tails. She have some freckles on her face, and she have a little crown.

"Well, you do look like her." Bubbles showed her look. "See, you have a crown that looks like hers, you have freckles like her, and you have brown or red hair. You hair has curly hair like her. So, does that even count as it?"

"Well, maybe she have a twin." Buttercup said.

Blossom slapped her head. "Buttercup! Well, Princess I guess you are dead already. Or three reasons why you are not her or maybe her. First is, that you don't want to let people remember you. Second is, you don't remember anyone. Last is, that you are dead, and came to this world." Blossom looked at Princess now.

"Then she might be one of them." Buttercup said.

Bubbles nodded.

Before it almost came to the end, they felt coins at them. They looked at the people, the people were throwing money and coins at them. It means that they did a good show to them. That rule came from the Asian countries, especially China.

Bubbles picked the money and coins up. "Hello? It's for us!" Bubbles cried, not with tears.

"Can you let go of my arm please?" Princess asked. Blossom smiled, and pull away from her.

"Bye." Dexter waved her hand.

Princess was trying to leave first than them. Then she gave them 100 dollars. "Here. The show was nice." She walked away.

"Well, it wasn't suppose to be a show." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, it was your fault to do it." Blossom said. "And it became a show to them."

"Blossom, Bubbles. I have to go to jury tomorrow." Buttercup leaded them.

Bubbles's eyes gasped. Blossom's eyes failed. "WHAT!" The both of them yelled.

Buttercup nodded.

Bubbles didn't know what happened. But Blossom know. Bubbles tried to ask them why do Buttercup have to go there. They both told her to come to the jury to hear about it.

"It's nothing. You can't be in jail though." Bubbles said with Blossom in unison.

"I don't know, it's just that the Fries Family said to. Not me or even Professor. Then how do we know?" Buttercup asked.

"So, I have never been in there before. So Blossom, can you tell me what is it in there? And the different people there?" Bubbles pleaded.

"Well, there is a jurist there. A jurist is a formal someone who has a very detailed knowledge of law. Sometimes they don't though. There is a juror there, it is a member of the jury. I don't know if this jurisprudence is in the jury though. But a jurisprudence is formal the science or study of law. Jurisdiction is the right to use an official power to make legal decisions. And there maybe has a judges there. Well, let me tell you a jury is a group of 12 ordinary people who listen to details of a case in court and decide whether someone is guilty or not. It is also a group of people chosen to judge a competition. Used to say that something is still not yet certain." Blossom explained.

(A/N: Is it Supreme Court have nine judges? Or does it also have nine judges in a jury? Please comment that or in the review. Thanks.)

Tomorrow later, the family drove to the jury building. Blossom was a little bit nervous because Buttercup will go to jail. It's her thought. Bubbles was staring at Buttercup hardly, it's like that she was very ad or being mean. Buttercup didn't tell her she had to go to jury, so maybe she is mad. Professor wasn't sad or mad, he was just thinking about if it was true.

The Professor parked his car on the parking lot, and opened his car door. He got out, and the girls did too. Then he locked the car.

All of them was wearing suits, business attire, and or dress. Bubbles was wearing a dress with black and blue on it. Blossom was wearing a blouse with a black skirt. Buttercup wasn't wearing all girly like them. She was wearing a usual uniform of women suits. Professor always would wear his suits for something.

That came a one hour later.


	13. Capture I

Chapter 13 Capture I

That one hour did last. Now they know who gets in jail or who doesn't have to. Buttercup figures nothing out about those discussions. Blossom and Professor understands. But Bubbles didn't hear what they were talking about. She was staring at Buttercup very hard. Her eyes are in tears, and with red face.

The family all went to the car, and sat down on the seats. Blossom looked at the both of them. Blossom was in the middle, and the both girls are beside her. Blossom smiled, and got her book out and started flipping to her page. "I know Bubbles. I know Buttercup. But since Buttercup is out, aren't we hap-" Blossom was interrupted by Bubbles's madness.

"Why should I be happy? Buttercup didn't tell me why. But now I know, why should I trust her? She's just a disaster. But that is good that Buttercup isn't going to jail. But if she did, I am not going to be her sister!" Bubbles yelled so mad that Professor almost crashed his car over red light.

"Wow wow wow. Bubbles, why would you yell like that to me and Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"I am not yelling at you, I am mad at Buttercup. I don't like yelling and arguing. Buttercup likes to yell, then I could yell at her. And it's because it was all her fault! I hate what I heard today!" Bubbles pointed.

Blossom didn't smile now. She wasn't mad at all, but she felt bad for her family. "Well, Bubbles maybe you should take a time to eat and rest."

"Huh, you telling me to do that, that's it? I have no time to eat or rest. I am not even hungry or tired." Bubbles said. "Then why don't you eat or rest? Why me?"

Blossom smiled or mad. "BUBBLES!" Blossom this time yelled at her own sister. She slap her face.

Bubbles looked at Blossom after Blossom slapped her face. "I was yelling, and you gave me a slap here?" Bubbles said painfully. She opened the door from the car, and head out.

"Did you really hurt her?" Buttercup said facing to Blossom's back. She was crossing her hands with her legs on the back seat of Professor. She was looking at the window, then at Blossom.

Blossom faced to her. "I know she is like that. She really better be mad at us." Blossom said. "Or even mad at Professor.

Buttercup smirked. "Tutz."

Blossom got off Professor's car, and unlock the entrance door. Blossom head to the kitchen to get a snack. Buttercup entered the kitchen. "Blossom. I don't think Bubbles will come back again." Buttercup prompted.

"Shut up for your life." Blossom said.

"Oh just be quiet!" Buttercup said. She looked at Professor, who was standing stupidly with tons of mails. Buttercup smiled and picked it up for him because there were some mails on the floor. "Here." Buttercup was now like doing chores. Professor didn't smile or something, he saw that Buttercup is right now not being lazy like always. Professor grabbed the mails, and put it down on the table.

"I think there is some of mines." Buttercup took some letter. Buttercup slipped open the mail. She read the letter. Blossom sat down on the sofa, and took some letters. She read them too.

One of Blossom's mail was for Buttercup Utonium from the lawyer and from the court. She stared at Buttercup, and opened the mail. She faced to the letter, and started reading the words. The ink was too hard to see, it was tiny. Blossom folded the letter, and placed it on her pocket. She stood up, and exit her house.

Buttercup saw the mail that Blossom was seeing before she went out. She grabbed the mail, and looked at the address. It was from the court and lawyer. Buttercup put it down, and stared at the entrance door. Her eyes was totally in a mad pain. She suppose to read the letter, but Blossom read it and went out.

_She's placing it, and doesn't want me to see it. What a stupid sister she is. It's my letter, and it's for me. I should read it. And where are you going?Professor, I have to go out. How about that you read all of the mails by yourself, I'm sorry._

_Yuck. My memories are tilted. My head isn't ready to title. My brain isn't ready to go. My whole body isn't going to find Blossom. My hand isn't moving. My legs isn't walking. How did it happened? How come I can't move right now?_

Buttercup became fired, and fly away the house. Now she can move. _Stupid stupid stupid stupid-stupid Blossom! Where the hell did she go? Ugh, I am just going to use the ex-ray vision. Let me check check! Blossom, where the hell are you? Oh, I think she's looking for the lawyer, maybe not because she knows that I am not going to jail right now. Then if she's not going to jail? Where would she be going? Well, I am going to check the lawyer's office then. _

At the corner of where Blossom is. She was flying away from her house. She's not leaving again though. She wanted to find Bubbles, but she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere. She wasn't in town. But maybe she _**is**_ in town. Blossom checked in her computer to find Bubbles. She click on the map, and the map showed where Bubbles were. It was moving. Blossom kept her phone to paste the map down on for Bubbles. She turned her computer off, and put on her black glasses that shows red lines and strings tangled. Blossom has to be careful because it might stain her skin. Or maybe it will make her skin hurt, and her body too. Blossom traveled around the red lines. She jumped over them and jump under them.

Although, she uses her power too. Blossom kept on traveling through.

Meanwhile at where Bubbles head left when she got off of the car. She cried for a little. She is an automatically violence to it. Bubbles went to the park, and sat down on the jungle gym for little kids. Those little kids didn't come to play that noon. Bubbles began to blew her bubbles. She blew so much bubbles out. Her breath wasn't stopped.

Bubbles could see the bubbles in the air. It didn't pop anyways. The bubbles flew to the faraway land like the dandelions. The bubbles needs to live in the land of theirs. The bubbles never will pop. Bubbles smiled.

_Flashback_

Bubbles blew bubbles when she was little of the age from 5-10. When she was 7 and a half. She started blowing bubbles in the sidewalk. She was sitting down on the sidewalks' edge. She was like doing in a flute way. Bubbles sees her rod of bubbles. Bubbles didn't know why her name had to be bubbles, and that she likes bubbles.

Bubbles remembered how she started bluing bubbles when she was 5 years old, and her sisters hated it. Bubbles had mastered how to blew bubbles in a high expected way. The only thing she wanted to be good at was bluing bubbles, nothing else she wants. She was already high at drawing. She doesn't need anything else, but bluing bubbles.

Bubbles could see the sun still up, and it's only 12 PM. Bubbles could see the bubbles fly. It flew up high in the sky. Bubbles could see the sun was gone because the clouds was blocking it. She wasn't happy of a sudden, and stopped bluing bubbles. But she was still holding the rod next to her face.

It started snowing. It started snowing, and it was her favorite. It wasn't her favorite to favorite. Bubbles had realized that she had no jackets and boots. Or even longer sleeves and pants. Bubbles wasn't cold.

She started bluing again. The air came, and freezes the bubbles. The bubbles automatically popped. Bubbles couldn't believe it, so she blew more out and more.

_It will never end what you wanted._

It was someone's voice talking to Bubbles. It was a soft sound, a soft sound like Bubbles. But Bubbles is more softer than his. He sounded like a little boy with smart figures. Bubbles stopped bluing bubbles, and turned to see the boy who was talking to him. She saw nobody. She doesn't know who he is, and doesn't know his face like.

_Bubbles put her rod down, and spoke. "Who is it speaking? Shall I ask who's it?" Bubbles still faced in the front, and seeing the snows coming down. She smiled. "Why don't you talk again? If you don't talk to me, then go away." Bubbles laughed a bit. She began to grab her rod, but someone took it. She looked at the boy who toked it. Bubbles stared at his eyes, he looks like her a little bit. His eyes was very dark, and it was dark blue. Bubbles could see his face wasn't making an expression. Bubbles put her hand away, and the boy toked it. He walked front, and faced to Bubbles._

"_Don't just be in the snow." The stranger said._

_Bubbles nodded. "Then you want me to go home?" Bubbles asked. The boy smiled._

"_Yes." He said with a soft sounded voice._

"_Then are you going to be here tomorrow? Can we do some bubbles for just a little?" Bubbles pleaded him. And she doesn't know who this boy was._

"_...S. Sure." The boy answered. He sat next to her on the right. He began bluing bubbles. He made a bubble that never breaks in the snow. He was good maybe._

"_Can we be friends, just like a bubble friend?" Bubbles asked. She had her pinky to make a swear with him._

_He shook his head. "No thanks. I am a stranger from you. I am never be nice to you. And that we hate each other. And I think you understands." The boy said._

"_Then we couldn't hate each other if we know better then. How about that tomorrow come?" Bubbles asked._

_The boy didn't say anything. Then he left, and then he was disappeared._

_Bubbles left her rod, and came back to home._

_End of Flashback_

"I never know who that boy was..." Bubbles murmured. "He never told his name."

_Flashback_

_The next day came, and Bubbles went out of her home at noon. She saw there wasn't the boy._

"_Where would he be?" Bubbles said leaning on the pole._

_End of Flashback_

"I remember his face. I know him. And I still sees him. I know who is he. He looks like my counterpart because he has same eyes and hair color. But- how could it be him? That's it, it should be him!" Bubbles said. _No thanks. I an a stranger from you. I am never be nice to you. And that we hate each other. And I think you understands._

_I understands... now..._

_-I have my opportunity to be nice to you, but our behavior is suppose to be bad. We are enemies for some reasons. The first reason is we don't know each other. But all of us knows... But you don't know right now. Second reason is for us to fight each other. Last is that we face against each other. Your sisters will know what I am talking about.-_

"But how can't I figure out what his name?" Bubbles pointed. "How do we know we have counterpart? And every time I think of counterpart, I don't know his name. And the thing I wanted to know is the missing name!" Bubbles put her hands on her head.

Bubbles saw a shadow, and it came forwards to her. Se put her hands down, and saw the figure came closer to her. It was wearing a black jacket, and everything was black. Bubbles looked closer, but her eyes wasn't clear.

_Why is this time that my eyes can't work?_

Bubbles looked carefully, and not to burn her eyes. It was still noon, and the sun of still up. It never snowed. Bubbles didn't see the shadow anymore.

Bubbles got up, and flew down.

She placed her rod on her pocket. Then she drank her water half way down. She cleared her mouth, and went away from the park. Bubbles grabbed her earplug and started listening to musics. She wasn't listening when she was been caught by. She didn't know that someone was hitting her from a bat. The bat hit her back head, ad she fell down.

The strangers took her away, and her musics was broken. Her i Phone was sticking to her earplug. Then the day was already finished, Bubbles hasn't gone back.

The Professor was worried.

**There! Here it goes the Capture One (Capture I)**


	14. Capture II

Chapter 14 Capture II

Blossom and Buttercup had been searching for a lot of times during the weekends and days. Blossom finally had an idea of where to find her. But maybe it won't work. Bubbles had brought her phone there, and Blossom could call her.

Blossom dialed the number, and waited there. It came beeping, and then it went for something that sounds like the phone broke. Not from the phone of Blossom, it was the sound of Bubbles's phone. Buttercup stared at Blossom.

"What happened to her phone?" Blossom asked. Blossom dialed again, and heard no sounds. Maybe it went off or no more batteries. Or maybe that she didn't bring the phone. There's a lot of reason.

Then a sound that picked up on the phone, and began to have sounds that are almost to break. Blossom could hear a little bit of sounds. She began speaking the word of Bubbles. Buttercup came closer to hear instead of reading her newspaper.

"Hello Bubbles?" Blossom began. The phone came vibrating.

Blossom could hear the sounds again. Buttercup couldn't figure out what was it, but she seems to understand. The voice was from Bubbles. Blossom thinks it might be in the dark area for Bubbles, and she's the only girl there.

"C'mon, Buttercup! We have to find her!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup agreed.

Meanwhile at the area of Bubbles. She's been in the area for three days, and haven't wake up. The guys didn't splash water on her. Bubbles's eyes started to open. Her half way open eye was looking at the direction she was sleeping to.

Bubbles tried to move her hands, but it was tied up. She couldn't speak too because she was duck taped maybe. But it was just a paper covering her mouth. Bubbles spoke the words mmmmmm.

She was speaking, but no one knows what she was trying to say. She was kidnapped. Those guys could hear her, and then they came up to Bubbles. Bubbles looked up at them. One of them spoke.

"Hey, girl! You _awake _huh? Then we will tear her up!" He said.

One of them snapped her face. Bubbles was in fears. Bubbles can't go away either. Se was all tied up.

She screamed for help! She had no breath now, and she died there. Her head became coming down leaning on the wall. The guys thought she was dead, so they were scared because police will think they killed her. They ran away.

One of the guys thought she might be tricking them, or maybe she would alive again and go for them.

Te screaming still was vibrating for help. Was she dead? The guys thought she was still screaming so they ran as fast as they can. Her voice was still vibrating, but she was already dead. The voice came to Blossom and Buttercup.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom yelled out. Blossom came flying to the voice where it was. Buttercup followed. Buttercup thinks someone maybe is helping her.

"Buttercup, you think someone's saving her? How could that happen? Some people can't even do powers. No one knows where it came from. How could they saves Bubbles? They are much afraid too." Blossom explained to Blossom.

"Oh whatever." Buttercup said.

"So, the voice was dead now." Blossom said. Buttercup's eyes became gasping, and then stared at Blossom very hard like that.

"Well, where do you think she might be in?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom shushed her. She flew away in the air. Buttercup followed her but she was no where to be found now. Blossom was far away leaving her young sis.

"_I am here to save you." Someone said._

_I know that voice... I know who that voice is from...- _Bubbles mind said.

_-I came here to save you...-_

_The voice! Don't go away! Who are you? It sounded like someone I know a long time ago. -From this town, wait I mean the other town we've living in for 10 years..._

Bubbles woke up, and she wasn't a zombie or something. Bubbles still saw her mouth was covered, and she couldn't talk again-. Bubbles's hands was the same too. She looked to the right, which was the way to go out of the area. She saw no body.

Bubbles used her eye beams to break the paper covering her mouth. Bubbles can talk now. "Who is it? Who is it shall I call? Who is talking to me? Who are you? Where are you? Are you gone already?" Bubbles asked politely.

"_I'm still here... -" _The voice was interrupted by some evil voice. But it was dark dark and rounded voice. _**You just can't save them- or I shall say it a girl. -Nah, just say it's a her!**_

It was two voice. The first one said _You just can save them- or I shall say it a girl. _The next one was darker than the first one. His voice was as evil as Him, maybe. _-Nah, just say it's a her!_

"_I know...- I felt the way of helping people... I know I am a cri-" The voice was interrupted by Bubbles this time._

"Who was speaking to you all the time? And who are you?" Bubbles asked. "I am sorry to interrupt you. What was the last word you were trying to say?"

_Nevermind. That voice said._

"But where are you?" Bubbled asked again.

_I revived you back... Maybe I guess..._

_**You didn't revive her back. You were here to help that sissy. -Yeah right dumb.**_

That two voice came again.

_**Bye, just take care of yourself. But you are still in the house. -Yeah, have a good talk with that girl-or her.**_

Those two voice came again.

Bubbles looked at the wall, and it was where the boy was. But Bubbles couldn't see who it was. And she cannot see a person or figure. There was no shadow.

"_I am... Guess I have to tell you how to get out of there..." He stepped._

Bubbles nodded.

"_Just...- Just make the rope around you pop." He said._

"Are you here to just be in the home talking to me?" Bubbles asked, while breaking the rope.

"_Sorry, but I have no more time to tell you..." He said again._

"Please, just tell me why are you here to help me? And why don't you let me see your face?" Bubbles asked.

"_No time to tell you. Just listen to me." He pleaded._

Bubbles finally nodded. _I couldn't have trusted him though. _"I CAN'T BREAK THE ROPE DOWN!" She screamed for help instead of the boy.

_Let me help you then._

Bubbles looked at him, which means the wall. _He is going to help me? I thought he won't because he's just telling me where should I be doing. And he's telling me that he won't come out, and let me see him. _"Really?" Bubbles says.

_He nodded, but Bubbles couldn't see it. He break the rope down, and swing the rope up, and he kicked it far away._

Bubbles could see the rope flying. It really means that he can touched things. "Do you live somewhere here?" Bubbles asked again.

"_No... I don't live here. I live in hel-" The vice was interrupted by the two voice again._

_**Didn't I told you not to tell in front of everyone? -Yeah, and you almost said the word out! I can't believe it! -And that you didn't say it though. -Dude, but can she hear the word? I mean does she know the word?**_

_**-Yeah I think. Then I must hit you! **_**The boy smacked the italic voice's head.**

"_Nice, you both." He lied to Bubbles instead of saying the real words. He didn't say any words she will understand this time. Or might he's two boys (brothers) will smack him again. Bubbles will understand who he is. Or that she won't trust him anymore, and that she shouldn't have been trusting him. But the way he was showing her was a good way anyways._

"So, all the things were true?" Bubbles asked. Then she heard some voice that are lighter than them both. _It looks like they are living in other worlds, and that those two more voice came calling me, and my name looks like it was in their world, but it sounded so close, it's like in Townsville!_

"Bubbles!" The voice came calling.

"_Look, I think it's time to go for me. I think your family had been searching for you. Your people came to save you." He said._

"Wait, what's you name?" Bubbles screamed, and the boy was gone already. Bubbles looked out to the right, and saw a shadow came flying to the area of hers.

"BUBBLES!" It came closer, and she flew in.

"Blossom?" Bubbles said.

"Bubbles?" Blossom smiled.

"How did you come here?" Bubbles asked.

"I heard you yelling, and came to this street. This street is a nice street anyways. Once, I have been here before." Blossom smiled.

There came the voice for the last two sentence. _We lived here earlier, and we are no where to be found. Your sister, Blossom maybe knows me, and we have met each other before, I mean all of you sisters too. I don't know but, I think am telling you two more sentence. This street has been lived with us. And we have new worlds now,hopefully, I am dead already.-_

"Have you seen one boy that the voice was lighter than you?" Bubbles asked Blossom.

Blossom nodded, and smiled. "This isn't Townsville. I mean it's part of Townsville. This town has all people living next to the sticking houses, and they are poor. I think you remembered. The boy you are asking I don't know him."

"Really? Ok, I will act his voice for you then." Bubbles spoke. She acted his voice now. _"This is his quotes that spoke to me before.- Don't just be in the snow-" Bubbles paused, then figured out the sounds. It sounds like that they had met before. Maybe the boy was the boy who blew out bubbles._

"Oh, I never heard of it. But I heard that voice before. Bubbles, don't try to remember the past things." Blossom said. "This world wants us to go back what we have said, but right now, we are just saying different quote. Ok, it's like the 1934/ Japan and Korea were in war. They are going back to the story of it, but different quote right now because we are talking differently from the past. You understand what I mean? I know I can't explain that harder, but you know what I mean?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles nodded.

Blossom smiled, and bring her home. She was back to her home! Townsville! Which also means Little Tokyo.

Bubbles doesn't have to worry about Buttercup in jail anymore. Or doesn't have to worry about the boy?

Bubbles smiled all the way back to her home.

Professor saw her, and gave her a hug. Buttercup put her newspaper down, and saw Bubbles there. "Have been in a nice trip from kidnapping?" Buttercup joke.

Bubbles went over to her, and smacked her head with a book. "Stop!" She smiled, and laughed.

The family all laughed.

**Sorry, it's short. But maybe the next chapter is going to be interesting from fighting. Or from the first part of Mojo too. Sorry for mistakes too. And sorry for not correcting the sentence yet because I have work to do though. Stay up for the next chapter! Bye, I have to go!**


	15. The Rowdy Ruff Boys

Chapter 15 The Rowdy Ruff Boys

Another grateful day of Townsville, the citizens were been good after all. But the small part was that Mojo Jojo hates the Power puff Girls! But he wasn't the assistant from the Professor.

The story goes:

Mojo wasn't named Mojo, his real name was Jojo, but he was used to the old name. Mojo decided to get out of the cage. The cage _Professor _bought. Then he accidentally messed The Professor's laboratory chemicals and experiments. He kept running everywhere. Then the Professor came in the lab and found his pet(not called as pet) was running around, and he was so disappointed.

The Professor tried to put him back to the cage, and decides to fix the room. But Jojo was in fast move. Professor couldn't catch him(if only the PPG were made... Same world from the old world, but going back to stories of it). Then Jojo ran into the jar of chemicals. It says** Chemical X** on it.

The Chemical X dropped onto Jojo's head, and he became evil. The mind came popping up, and the brain was so tall now. It was only made him even smarter.

He can _talk!_ But he's a monkey. Professor didn't know he was a chimp after 30 years. His age is about 45. He got the chimp about the age of 15. The chimp was right now the age 45, the same as Professor.

Then he ran away. After 3 months, some new heroes were to destroy their lives. THE CRIME'S LIVE! They are called the PPGC! He was frustrated.

End of Mojo's story. _-And it was your Professor! And he was my owner! He bought me when he was 15! And it was you Professor who made me like this face!-_

_Well, sorry that you have a big brain! Blossom, the leader said and laughed._

_Your brain does look stupid! The green one said._

_He he, you look smart, but you are dumb! But you have a good look. The cute one said._

_Mojo was very mad, and get them out of his home. _

_The PPGC automatically left his house._

_That was a long time ago from their age of 5(PPG). Now their age is 15, the story isn't going back to the age of 5 through 14. _

The Town was in big trouble. The mayor called the Power Puff Girls. The mayor decided to wait for them to pick now.

"Now what?" Blossom greeted. "-Mayor."

"Oh, it's Mojo Jojo again." Mayor said for emergency.

Blossom hurried to the town, and the girls followed her.

"Oh, just what the hell is it going on?" Buttercup included in.

Bubbles nodded.

Blossom smiled, and said. "It's just Mojo, oh what his name is going to be Nojo Nomo Boby!"

"Oh just how about Tojo Koko Moody Trappy! Or maybe Mojo Jomo Shomo Nomo. Yoko Toto Soso! And he needs SOS!" Bubbles named names.

Buttercup didn't spoke out a word. "Oh there he is!" Buttercup pointed, and the girls all headed for the top.

"You can't just let Townsville be a mess! You need to learn a lesson! You need to stop destro-" Blossom yelled. Before she could finish the last word, Buttercup cut her sentence off.

"Let me tell you a lesson! How about this now!" Buttercup used to head for the water fountain, and smashed open, and throw it at Mojo's head. This time she didn't the same on the day Mojo made some little ingredients.

His eyes got tired, and his pupil all flow down. He melted down on the sidewalks, almost near the streets. Blossom flew over there, and picked him up. Mojo was in jail now.

The PPG came back to the home of theirs.

Mojo became mad because he has been defeated so many times. Including their ages of 5 or 6. Mojo added in, and the times they have been attacking was 10 years. 10 years, 20 times been defeated in one month, 240 in one year. 10 times that equals to 7200 times he had been defeated. It has been about a lot of years.

This time, he used his machine. The machine broke the top ceiling, and he flew up. He was out of jail, and went back to his home.

"What are exactly the little boys made of?" Mojo Jojo thought about.

He could figure out what _his_ boys made of. He has his smart brain, and he studies like Professor. It only made him to be a scientist. But he's a CHIMP. Besides, Mojo doesn't go to the lab.

To make his boys, he have to find the ingredients. Mojo decides to find his ingredients. For minutes later. He brought what Professor's ingredients are made for the PPG. Mojo puts them together to make a combination. But he didn't know the Professor had those ingredients to make the little PPG. Mojo checked the little atoms in with the magnifying glass.

"So ok, but I don't know what these are called. I am just going to put it in. But where is the Chemical X? Oh, there It is!" Mojo came to there, and grabbed the jar, and out the jar on the stander. Mojo smiled, an evil one.

"Huhuhuhuh. Hmm." Mojo said, he put another one again.

Now he was done.

The ingredients combined:

Everything nice into Everything Bad

Spicy into Spiky: Spiky to make it stronger

Sugar into Sauce: Sauce are like cockroaches. Just means they can be into water. (Sauce are made from cockroaches.)

The most one is Chemical X.

The most added is Physical Ingredients. Emotion Expression. Last, Kicker.

More: Puppy Dog Tail, 2 gills of snails(A/N: Not the gills of mushrooms or other stuffs. It's the measure of liquid equal to 0.142 liters. Measure of capacity.), and Mojo's smart brain.

Mojo waited until the Chemical X ate. Mojo waited still, until he heard something was about to explode his home. The stander was in with shoes there. Mojo remembered how the PPG said they were born standing on the stander. Mojo moved closer, and found out there was a smoke there. It's not that someone was smoking.

Mojo was in seriously happy. He looked closer. The shoes were black. Mojo got away far so he won't be collapse into the stander. Mojo stood there swallowing his taste. Mojo didn't talk now, he was still seeing the scene.

He could hear the sounds. The smoke was gone, then he saw three boys. They look exactly like the PPG.

"Oh, the boys!" Mojo came closer. The boys all looked afraid, and move to the other direction away from Mojo heading for his hug.

"What do you want?" The red cap boy said, he was folding is arms.

The two other boys repeated yeah.

"You are my sons!" Mojo smiled, a big and ugly one.

"Um, you're just a monkey." Green one said. Red one and blonde hair boy laughed. "Seriously, he does look like a monkey, and how could he be our father?"

"Yeah, who says you are our father?" The red one asked.

"But I am your FATHER!" Mojo said.

"Well, we want to kick some butt, since you're the only one here, we will start with you!" The boys all bursted.

"No no no. My butt is rotten as yours. The butt you have to kick is the butt from the Power Puff Girls!" Mojo said and smiled.

"Let's get them! We can always beat their butts!" The boys said.

"Then why don't you listen to me? The Power Puff Butts are not easy to kick. It's about a lot of times. Why don't you do your mostly power?" Mojo asked.

"Um, I don't understand." The red one said.

"Whatever." Mojo said.

"By the way, we are the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" All of them called. The first boy introduced, then the next one, and the last one. "I' m Boomer! * "I'm Brick!" * "I'm Butch!"

"Oh oh oh!" Mojo said.

"Let's go kick some Power Puff Butt!" The boys all yelled, and head for the city or town. Mojo laughed.

Meanwhile at the Power Puff Girls, they were fighting crime. Bubbles kicked the 50 eye spider away. Blossom smacked the 2 eyed octopuses. Buttercup throw the alligators back to the ocean. Buttercup isn't really smart, alligators don't live in the ocean, they lives in pond.

"Man, we have many mammals and animals to fight." Blossom tired.

"Yeah..." Bubbles felt unhappy.

"Which I love it so much!" Buttercup bursted.

10 minutes later, they were done. They decided to take a break. Blossom spoke with Buttercup, and Bubbles was drawing or sketching. Then she saw saw flies coming to her. She clear it away, but it was still there. Bubbles cleared them away again. This time was on her hands. The flies are eating her skins. Bubbles screamed for her life.

"What is up to you Bubbles?" Blossom asked crazy, and bored.

"I am very tired..." Buttercup tired.

Bubbles screamed again. She just a teenager, why would she be like this?

"Ew, bees are coming..." Blossom said. "But it's not that ew. It's nothing to ew about though, but bees might sting me."

Buttercup grabbed their hands, and flew away. Buttercup stopped there before she could lose her breath. The bees aren't there anymore.

"Watch out on your side!" A tone voice called.

"Ha?" The both lighter girls voice said. The girls all looked at the direction where the voice came from.

"We're the Rowdy Ruff Boys! We're Boomer, Brick and Butch!" They all yelled, and they hit their face.

They landed in a wall.

"Um... Who the heck are those guys? They just smack that hard." Blossom said touching her face with that bump on her face.

"I think they are asking for some couple of shit shuts!" Buttercup yelled, and flew to them. Buttercup smacked the red one's face, and then smack the other two boys on the wall.

"So, this is the Power Poof Girls?" Brick named their name.

"Um, hello? It's called the _Power Puff Girls!_" Blossom corrected.

"_Right for your luck." Boomer said. "And I think I have heard this blonde girl before."_

"Guess what? They are like us like the Power Punk Girls! They are our counterparts!" Buttercup smirked.

"Yeah I know!" Blossom said.

"Hey, I kind of heard that voice before." Bubbles said.

"HA?" Blossom and Buttercup faced to Bubbles's direction.

"_If he's my counterpart, I must know him. I think they are coming back like the past. I mean like the same thing we did, but right now I am talking. Makes it different though. He is right now don't know who I am." Bubbles said._

"_I am afraid what you are talking about..." Boomer said._

"Ha?" Buttercup and Blossom smirked, and snapped his head. "I think we are afraid what you just did to what makes my sis say something about you!"

Blossom went to where Bubbles are. "Bubbles, look, we all know this is coming back from the past. Bubbles, we know what will happen. We have to have some chick shit shuts."

Bubbles smiled.

The three boys all smirked, and call the name out, and head to fight the PPG. "Top Of the Head!" Brick yelled, and the boys followed. They all hit them in the face ten times, and the Power Puff Girls all are in the dirt.

"Disgusting! Kick shuts!" Blossom yelled out the name, and the girls followed. They smacked the Rowdy Ruff Boys' face. The RRB all fell down onto the rocks, and their heads became to bleed. They all got mad, and started to fight for their lives.

Blossom smirked, and the two other girls all follow what the RRB are going to do. That's what they call as a copy cat for doing to the same thing.

Brick headed for Blossom, and tried to smack Blossom's head, but Blossom blocked him, and kicked him out. He fell down on the street, and the cars got over him. Blossom covered her mouth. Then she saw Brick hold the car up, and with the mad face on him. He throw the car at Blossom. The person inside the red car was screaming like an elephant. Blossom zoomed to the car, and hold onto it. She wasn't that strong as _him_. Blossom smirked, and throw at him, and Brick was about to get up from the street. Then he saw a black shadow which is the car is going to fall onto him. He's not going to die that easy.

Brick flew up there and catched it, and threw back and forth. Some cars crashed onto Brick's legs, and he wasn't dead. He was mad, and he was in fire now. Blossom got hit by the car, and her head bleed, and she faced back to Brick. Her eyes got fired as him. But different from their bodies. Blossom and Brick smashed each others face, and the both of them fell dropped down to the sidewalks.

Bubbles eyed beamed on Boomer, and Boomer copied her. His eyed beam was thinner than Bubbles, but more powerful. Bubbles and Boomer's eyed beam sticks together, and the both of them exploded. Are the _**dead?**_

Bubbles got up, and mopped her head. She totally forgot that she was fighting with Boomer. Boomer got up, and pulled onto her shirt. He smashed her onto the wall, and he punched her stomach very hard. He was still punching her, it has been about 30 minutes, and Bubbles blew out blood.

"Can you beat me while I am punching you?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles coughed out her blood, and the red water spits onto Boomer's face. Bubbles tried to laugh, but she will cough. Boomer was not angry or anything to make him gets fired. Boomer smiled, and looked at Bubbles.

"Heh Heh, funny. Well, how about that I have to defeat you first before I will taste your blood?" Boomer pointed, and punched her stomach again.

Bubbles's eyes didn't blink at all when she heard the sentence or phrase 'I will taste your blood?'. When Boomer punched her stomach, she spitted out blood, and this time was more like she was going to die later. She will have no more blood. Bubbles coughed out blood again, and she fell down.

Boomer thought she was dead, so he took a break. Then Bubbles was alive, but she wasn't dead, and that's what Boomer will think. Bubbles was not angry like Boomer the first time.

"What the-" Boomer jerked.

Bubbles flew to him, and kicked him to the ocean. Boomer flew back with no water. He wasn't wet, and Bubbles seemed to be confused. Bubbles got picked by Boomer now. He smashed her in the head, and she landed right in Blossom's body. Bubbles was sliding to Blossom's body, and Brick looked at Boomer, and smiled.

"You can't beat me that fast, you can't beat me that far either!" Buttercup snapped. Butch followed where Buttercup is going. He flew after her with his eye beamed. Buttercup stopped, and look behind, and there was Butch. She eyed beamed on him too. Butch got used to it, and started a new power. It isn't a new power, a _new power _to _Buttercup_. Buttercup disappeared, and Butch paused his power, and Buttercup came appeared right behind his back. Buttercup flipped him down to the sidewalk. Buttercup flew down there, and pull him up, and threw him onto the mall. He smashed the wall and or ceiling. Butch vanished from the mall, and was back to the fight with Buttercup. Butch threw her straight to every apartment. Buttercup was been crashed by three apartments. Apartments to Apartments. Finally, she was landed on the very end of the building. Butch came in, and Buttercup pull him down, and she jumped down onto Butch.

Butch smirked, and got her up, and he was gone. His streak was thin and fast. Buttercup couldn't see his streaks about 2 seconds later.

Buttercup ran back to Blossom. She saw Blossom and Bubbles was standing there doing nothing. Buttercup came to them and look at them. "Hello? What are you guys doing?" Buttercup asked. "Aren't we suppose to be fighting? And that STUPID Butch just got away, and I don't know wh-" Buttercup was interrupted by Blossom.

"I know Buttercup. They are somewhere. Ok, let's work together again. It would be perfect. Fighting one is too difficult to handle with. Let's do our job." Blossom said.

"Is something the same to this part? I think we have something we should have known." Bubbles picked.

"Um, I don't understand..." Buttercup said.

"Here they comes, let's duck!" Blossom said. "Duck?... Just a childish word..." Blossom ducked, and Brick tripped down, and it made Boomer and Butch trip with him.

Blossom smiled.

"I guess you guys lost!" Blossom said. "-For that move."

Brick didn't listen, he faced Blossom's way. "Easy for you to say."

"I guess we should have known." Boomer sighed.

"That was a big mistake." Butch said.

"I think it's time for us to kick their own butts." Brick announced, and the boys all nodded their head. They all kicked them, and the girls couldn't fight against it. They fell on the ground. Brick used his fire power, which means his hp grew higher. He was ready already, and he stepped onto Blossom's back, and Blossom fell down with the girls.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys all laughed, and flew back to Mojo's lab.

The citizens all looked at the ray that's coming down. The three streaks all dumped down in the rocks. The sidewalk became a hole there.

Blossom got up, and looked at her girls. Blossom looked up there, it was about 10 feet high. Blossom woke her young sisters up. The both of them woke up, and stared at Blossom.

"Where are we?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles nodded.

"We lost...- Like... I think we aren't super heroes anymore. We should have tested to see how we can beat criminals up. Other super heroes are better than us. The RRB are better than us, we shouldn't had been Townsville super heroes." Blossom said.

"Than we shouldn't have been a super hero." Bubbles cried.

Buttercup nodded. "I wasn't expected to be a super hero. I don't want to save the town, but the people are important to us." Buttercup said.

The girls flew up, and felt weak. Their weakness made them fell on the sidewalk, not the hole. They can't walk straight, or even sit straight.

"We're sorry we can't be in Townsville anymore..." Blossom said.

The girls walked away from the avenue.

Miss Bellum came to them. "Girls. It isn't about losing heroes. We all know you girls fit for a hero. You are the heroes we have, the only ones we know. So don't leave."

"But- we lost... We couldn't have been normal kids. Like some super heroes can beat the boys. We are just too little. We are 15 and 16, we can't be super hero at this age." Blossom answered.

"No, you girls are in the wrong expectation. You know what little boys are fear of." Miss Bellum said.

"You know, boys aren't fear of anything except gross stuffs." Buttercup yelled.

"No, other than that."

"Um, chocolates!" Bubbles joked. "Just kid- ow! What the heck was that for?"

"I thought you are really saying." Buttercup.

"Think before I say it, Buttercup." Bubbles offered.

"Girls, those boys are fear of nice. You know _nice._" Miss Bellum said.

"Ew gross, you want us to do some gross stuff?" Buttercup said. "You know I hate gross stuff like that! And we don't know them, and how are we suppose to be nice to them?"

"Hehehe." Giggled Bubbles.

"C'mon girls. Let's go get them!" Blossom ordered.

The girls all flew up, and they were vanished.

Miss Bellum smiled, but her face wasn't seen.

Meanwhile at the house of Mojo.

"Mojo, our task- is done." Brick cleared Mojo by talking to himself.

Mojo faced to them, and ate lunch with them.

Three rays past by their window. The four males stopped eating. Mojo ordered. "Get them!"

The boys listened and catched them.

Gasped. "What the-?" The boys all went widened eyes.

Blossom was closer to Brick now. Brick couldn't get away from Blossom. Then it was like one bite for him, there goes the kiss Blossom kissed.

She kissed on his cheeks, and her eyes was closed. Brick was afraid of it.

Bubbles was next, she went closer to Boomer's side. Boomer couldn't get away from Bubbles either. Bubbles caught him with her eyes closed. She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheeks. Boomer got afraid by it too.

Buttercup was closer to Butch, and all she wants is to get over it fast. She kissed him on the left side of Butch's cheeks. He couldn't get away, and he wanted himself to have no kisses. He was afraid by that now.

All of the RRB screamed, and they exploded. Their ingredients are popping out. The girls defeated them.

Mojo was now in jail again.

"I kind of like it... I mean- Not really..." Blossom said, and blushed.

"Hehehe." Bubbles giggled. "What about you Buttercup?"

"Blah blah blah!" Buttercup spit out her taste from Butch. "Ad I told you I will never like it!"

"HEHEHE!" Bubbles smiled.

Blossom said. "C'mon, let's race home!"

The girls all raced back to home!

The evening came, and the news reporter show about the fight with the 6 of them.

**This story is mostly confusing. I know the ingredient is different, and doesn't make sense.**


	16. Lost by him

Chapter 16 Lost by him

"Well girls. That was a close..." Professor was freaked out.

"Hmm..." Bubbles nodded. "It seemed to be nice kissing them again..."

"Well, we have must been got kicked out." Blossom replied.

"Blah. That guy is just nasty. I mean he's really taste like nasty! Make sure, you kiss him too to feel he is really nasty. Or maybe fall in love with _him._" Buttercup prompted.

"But_tercup._" Professor applied. "Don't be silly."

"Well, I am not being silly the way you said it was." Buttercup smirked.

"I won't kiss him." Bubbles said.

Buttercup looked at Blossom, and she didn't reply, and Buttercup thought Blossom wanted to kiss Butch.

"Oh um.. Neither do I Buttercup." Blossom said.

"Well, what about you Professor. Want to take a try to k-" Buttercup was interrupted by.

"BUTTERCUP! B-U-T-T-E-R-C-U-P! No... I am an adult. I am a man." Professor yelled.

"That's a good reason." Blossom said and smiled.

"Well, that's kind of a good explanation. If he were you son, would you kiss him in the- cheeks." Buttercup changed the subject.

Professor shook his head.

Bubbles laughed. Blossom sighed.

Professor sighed too, and walked upstairs to his room. Blossom looked at Buttercup, and smiled. "You must be in a good mood today except for the RRB." Blossom said.

"Well, what makes you think of that? Then yes of course. That's true, and you know that's true." Buttercup faced.

"Girls. I will be right back!" Bubbles screamed, and flew out to the town.

"Geez, at least doesn't have to scream." Buttercup talked.

"Buttercup, you talked a lot and that makes you a talkative girl." Blossom estimated.

Buttercup finally sighed. "Yeah I know." She picked up the controller, and pressed On button. She watched the TV, and the news was still about the fight from today. Buttercup switched to the channel of sports.

Blossom studied her books about life science, the High School one. She memorized the words and answers. Then she begin to test herself. Since she has to have two more days left for her next test. Just again two person testing. Testing with _DEXTER._ Blossom was frustrated.

She really want to go to the test already, and doesn't want to see him there. Herself was painfully dead. She hate to see Dexter there, and testing with him.

Blossom got very tired, and closed the book. Then she looked at the clock, and it was already 6 o' clock. Blossom immediately knew Bubbles wasn't back that early, so she went to the kitchen. She begin cooking dinner for her family. Since she doesn't know when Bubbles come back, she will save her food for her.

Buttercup stopped watching the football channel, and went to the kitchen. "You know what. Want to test with you!" Buttercup promoted.

"You? You and I? You got to be kidding me. Seriously?" Blossom laughed.

Buttercup nodded.

"You want to test with me? Do you know all of them?" Blossom asked.

"Well, then teach me." Buttercup said.

"Well I don't know." Blossom said.

"Then why don't we go test now?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom walked with her to the living room, and she could hear Buttercup is starving.

"Write these definitions down, and I will practice it." Buttercup offered.

2o minutes later, Blossom heard the sound of the pan. She thinks the meat is already fried, so she immediately ran to the kitchen. She saw her meat was fried up. "YOU seriously, be kidding me..."

Buttercup came. "Got it. I practice all of it now." Buttercup pointed.

"It was you. YOU! You made me fried my family meat just because to help you on the practice." Blossom prompted.

"Oh... so sorry." Buttercup apologized, and she didn't think of that earlier to say sorry.

Blossom turned to her meat, and pick the meat up. She didn't threw it away. Then Blossom and Buttercup heard the someone was in the door opening from its key.

They turned to see who it was, and it was Bubbles.

Bubbles closed the door behind her, and jumped to the kitchen. "So, someone's been cooking earlier...- Whoa, what's they smell? POOP? Wait no, it's the meat that is fried. So, how did it happened?" Bubbles asked.

"It was there for about 20 to 25 minutes..." Blossom gave information.

"How?" Bubbles asked.

"It was HER!" Blossom point at Buttercup.

Bubbles looked at buttercup and smiled. She laughed later. "Whoa, Buttercup? How did it really happen?" Bubbles asked again.

"Nothing..." Buttercup answered.

"Yeah, it was nothing. Bubbles, just tell me where did you go? And you said you will be back after a _later_ ago." Blossom said.

"Well, I was eating with my friends..." Bubbles replied.

"Wh- what? You came outside just to eat with your best or I mean new friends?" Blossom yelled.

"No, I was going out to return something, and then I met with my friends at the supermarket. Then they asked me to eat with them." Bubbles explained.

"Well, that sucks..." Buttercup said.

"Then, you must eat with us too." Blossom offered.

"WHAT?"

"Because you were suppose to eat with us, and instead, you ate with your friends." Blossom said.

Half an hour, the Professor was back, and he was like yawning. Professor immediately went to the kitchen, and saw Bubbles there washing the dishes.

"Well, Bubbles. You always do the dishes, and you always never miss the dishes. Why don't you go tell your sisters to wash dishes like you?" Professor asked.

"No thanks." Bubbles said. "I would like to do it by myself... And today, Blossom is busy... Don't interrupt her because she is testing on her test for tomorrow."

"Oh ok. I got to go see what Buttercup is doing now." Professor was about to leave before Bubbles said another sentence.

"Buttercup is also busy by testing the test for tomorrow. But it's different." Bubbles said again.

"Oh really? The girls are really doing their own jobs?" Professor asked.

Bubbles nodded.

Then 30 minutes later, Bubbles completed the dishes, and took her shower. Professor went in their rooms, and stared at their work. They are really doing their work.

_I am not going to say a word out._ Professor thought.

The next day, Blossom was ready, and didn't eat her breakfast. Buttercup was slow because she was eating while she was reading the newspaper. She's going to be late. Well, it isn't about late. Blossom was good because she didn't have to hurry.

Meanwhile at where Buttercup is. She is flying to the building for her test. She stopped at the front of the door, and flew in. She opened the door, and saw a lot of people there ready for their test. Buttercup thought. _You got to be serious._ _Taking this way is like the subways. Man, I can't go that far._

"Buttercup, you may take your seat at the end of the row, and you sit at the second desk, # 54." Miss Low ordered. Buttercup nodded, and walk to her seat. Everyone was staring at her. Buttercup was not nervous, but she was. She looked at every people, and they seemed to be mad. _If there is still more kids coming, I would just stare at them too since would rather have nothing to do... Maybe there will never have anymore coming next. I should have been the first or first through 10 people... Just relax Buttercup. RELAX Buttercup..._

Buttercup took the seat, and look at the kids with their eyes looking at Buttercup.

_SLAM!_

Buttercup faced to the door, and there came a person with a backpack. Buttercup slap her head, and thought. _Do I need a backpack or something?_

She heard Miss Low said. "You may take your seat at the end of the row next to the green shirt girl with the black hair. Your seat is # 55. -Ok class. We will begin our test." Buttercup slap her head again.

The boy sat next to Buttercup, and stared at her.

_My class is really staring at me... Is this like a reading class or something? Because I have never done this before, and I want to do is go to Sports Class... _Buttercup thought.

"I will test how you kids are good at. It doesn't matter what grade you are, just test what you know. Some of you are lower grade, and has not done any of the highest grade work. It doesn't matter, just test it out." Miss Low said.

Time begun.

Buttercup wrote fast as she could, so she doesn't have to think of any hard ones. "Ok, time is up. Remember, it's not about racing, I just want to see how you wrote." Miss Low said.

Everyone handed the paper to Miss Low. Miss Low said. "You may talk for only 3 minutes, while I am grading these papers."

"Hey, what grade are you?" Buttercup heard.

"I am 6th grade." The person answered.

"Oh, I am in 8th grade." The person said that asked what grade.

"Hey kids." Someone spoke. "Who is in 12th grade?"

No one raised their hands. _Wow, 12th grade must be the highest, and how could I be testing for 12th grade work.?_ Buttercup thought.

"Um, 11th grade?" That person spoke again.

No one raised their hands again.

"10th grade?"

Some of them raised their hands. He counted. "1 2 3 4 – 7! 7 of them are in 10th. How about 9th grade?"

Buttercup raised her hand, and the person next to her raised his hand too. It's just the both of them raised. Just 2 person.

"8th?"

A lot of people raised their hands for 8th.

"7th?"

"Me me!" Someone pointed. It was about 10 people.

"6th?"

About 12 kids raised their hands for 6th grade.

3 minutes was up, and Miss Low smiled at them. "I heard some grades about 6 through 10. Well, have a nice day at lunch." Miss Low offered.

Meanwhile at where Blossom is. Blossom hurried to her building. She asked the manager for the room number. The manager showed her the way to the room, and she entered. She saw Dexter in there. And he was the first one in the room, and sitting on a chair. His number was #1. Blossom stared at the room, there was no teacher in the room. "Where's Mr. Ho and Miss Ray?" Blossom asked her ex-boyfriend.

"They are eating breakfast." He answered.

"Ok..." Blossom said, and sat next to him, and she put her binder on the desk. She flipped to the pages, and read the title. Since there was no teacher around, she closed her binder. She got her book, and read to the chapter of 24 on her book. It was about the countries. Dexter peeked at her book, and ask her a question. "How many chapters are there?"

"Why do you need to know? It's about 200 chapters. It's not short chapters. It's about 60 pages about every city and country. I mean 60 through 100 pages to one chapter to another chapter." Blossom said.

Then one hour later, all of the kids came rushing in through the door. Miss Ray was here earlier before Mr. Ho. Se introduced herself, and Mr Ho's. She began talking about the test expectation. She explained the rules of this school or building for their own class. The class is just for 3 months. Miss Ho explained everything like Buttercup's class did.

About 2 hours later, the kids all went to lunch. Blossom was kind of feeling wonderful because she was well be done on her work. But the only thing was Dexter, Dexter was next to her, smarter than her. She wanted to change class because she always sees him. She sat on the table next to her friends, not new friends from her class. It's her old friends, still friends assigned to this class too.

That noon, they ate happily and enjoying their lunch. Talking and laughing at the cafeteria.


	17. Happy with Romance

Chapter 17 Happy with Romance

"So how was school?" Professor asked while washing the dishes. Bubbles came to the kitchen with her mop. "Yeah, how was it?"

"It... it was fine..." Buttercup said.

"Oh, I have to test tomorrow for a good student. If I am a good student having a perfect grade, I can assigned to be in the Magnet Schools for my next year's grade." Blossom remembered.

"Oh right. But I don't want you to go there tomorrow. I want you to go there about 2 weeks." Professor said.

"Why?"

"Because you have school."

"Next two weeks I have school."

"Well, right now you are starting it, and next 2 weeks, it's going to be about in Sunday." Professor prompted.

"Oh right but,..."

"I changed it and talked with the counselor."

"WHAT?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Buttercup said.

"Oh...-" Bubbles said.

Buttercup and Bubbles exited out of their conversation. Blossom sighed, and head right back to er room. Blossom opened her book, and begin doing her homework.

Professor went to the supermarket, and saw a woman that he thinks he will fall in love with. He never sees her before, and thinks of her for a second.

The lady looks at Professor, and smiled, other than smiling, she did the giggling even more. "O, sweet, who are you looking at？ Would you mind to move over? The lady pushed the cart to the end of the road, and Professor looked at the lady who was gone (the cashier).

That night, Professor came back to his home, and rested for a second.

_Flashback_

Carts bumped.

Face same.

Looks at each other.

Thinks

Laughs

Thoughts

Move over

Love

_That is all I thinks about! Professor thought._

Shut up dumb!

Is he going for it again?

No sense to others.

Well, that's he point.

Is he going to wed with her?

I don't know, again no sense to others for that moment.

Yeah right...

_Girls... Why? Professor thought. Why would they think about me like that?_

Do you think he is kind of a mistake?

I don't think so?...!

Yeah right.

But take a look at him, he is like curious about what we says.

_How do you know? Professor asked in his mind. Oh that's it, talks to mind._

He doesn't seem like it, but wait, does he?

Nah, don't think he is really into this point, or maybe because he was just thinking about us for his death.

BUTTERCUP! No deaths.

Well...

_Girls, really? Professor thought._

_End of Flashback._

"Oh, my head hurts."

_He is just a big mouth headed._

_You-_

_What_?

_Shut up the rest _of you._.. for a second._

_Oh here comes this again._

_Goes you mean? Correct your spelling._

_Oh right, I don't care._

_IDC._

_So? What's the point?_

_SHUT UP!_

"I got to head for the girls about this... And here goes about me again and this time." Professor ran up stairs, and opened to Blossom's room. There was Blossom over there on her computer.

"Oh hi Professor." Blossom waved.

"Oh hi. I got to tell you guys that I have to put you guys together for my story for today."

"But why in a hurry.?"

"Just listen to me."

"But why?"

"LISTEN-"

"But why?"

"Just LISTEN and go!"

"?...- Go? Ok..." Blossom immediately.

Professor didn't like to yell, so he was mad. His face became a bury face, and a cook pot of sound came to his ears poking with smoke out.

"Girls. Professor needs us in my room to talk..." Blossom whispered to the girls' room, peeking at two rooms saying the same thing. "Piss. Piss. Come quickly."

The both of them came over to Blossom's room, and sat down on the rug.

_So what are we suppose to do?_

_Someone say something._

_Yeah, someone say something..._

_LISTEN! FIRST OF ALL._

(Confused on the thinking? Answer: _So what are we suppose to do? + Someone say something is Buttercup saying. LISTEN! FIRST OF ALL is Blossom who said it._)

"Girls, I felt like that I am-"

"Oh I know, strawberries in your mind!" Bubbles pointed, raising her hands.

"No no no girls, it's not about foods." Prof said. "I am feeling-"

"EATING NOT HEALTHY?" Buttercup said, not making any sense.

"No no no, girls. Listen."

"Professor, is it about love?" Blossom figured.

"H-how do you know?" Professor asked.

"Your face is red, and it doesn't mean you are mad. You are red because a male would never blush. So you feel that way of _feeling and loving- liking someone._" Blossom told him.

Professor stopped his red face, it wasn't to let them know it was really a blush. "Girls..."

"You like someone today." Bloss said.

"Well, yes..."

"Who?" Butters said.

"I don't know..."

"I don't know?" Bubs said.

"Girls, I don't know who she is and don't tell me I know her."

"Well, then why don't you tell us how she looks like?" Bloss asked, crossing her arms.

Bubbles drew a picture, and gave it to Professor to look at it. "Is it this one?" Bubbles asked, still showing him the picture. "I mean, does this look like the woman you saw today?"

"No..." He said.

"Ok, tell me how she look like, and I will draw her down." Bubbles said. Bubbles knew that Professor was confused by the words saying something in his mind. As- _How can you do that, and you can't even draw her if you know her face Bubbles._ Bubbles began to brush the paint. "Ready. Are you?" Bubbles asked.

Professor widened his eyes, and sighed. "Bubbles, is this going to work?"

"Don't worry, we are trying to help you. And we will get you both together."

"What if the woman doesn't like him, because he is a scientist. Ad he has a boyfriend? What if he won't fall for him?" Buttercup smacked her words out. "So I d-"

"Smack you!" Bubbles smacked her head. "Oops sorry. What were you trying to say? D- what?"

"That I don't want him to have any love, just want a Professor." Buttercup finished crossing her arms.

"BUTTERCUP, how rude." Bubbles and Blossom said. Bubbles said the whole sentence, and Blossom said rude that's it.

"Well, it's me."

One hour later, Bubbles figured out her face, and searched for her in the street.

"Do we really have to?" Buttercup said crossing her arms.

"Just go." Bubbles said.

Blossom followed.

"Aw man.." Buttercup said, still folding her arms.

Meanwhile at Buttercup, she was finding her, and forgot the picture. "Oh wait, I forgot the picture and the missing face!" Buttercup yelled, and Bubbles didn't replied. Bubbles didn't reply because she isn't been seen now. Buttercup said. "Aw- man."

She wasn't looking at anything now, and there goes a crash. She was bumped to the tree. Buttercup put her head backwards, and touched her head. She felt there is a red bump in her face. She looked at the tree, and looked up, and saw the tree was so how.

While she is stilling looking up in the sky, she murmured. "So high, and that's why I thought I won't bump into a tree that high. Buttercup dropped her head down, and her head flipped down to the sidewalk.

"Am I dead?" Buttercup said, closed her eyes by the wind. He hair flipped down to her neck, and her body was flying down. She wasn't flying down like a super hero. She was dead flying, she was going to die. Her whole body was straighten down. Buttercup's lap all curled to the top trying to flip with her body, but her legs was right now like her hands facing down. Her hands were reaching someone's hand. Like she lets go of the person, and falls down. And the person would yell, 'No, Buttercup!'.

She dies now. He head was down onto the sidewalk. The people thought she was someone, but now they knew it was Buttercup. Everyone thought it was going to the ocean, but it landed on to the street.

_Slash!_

Splash of water dropped down.

"BUTTERCUP?" The people cried.

Meanwhile at Blossom and Bubbles. Bubbles found the woman and told Blossom to come with her to the woman. "Oh hey, there she is." Bubbles pointed, and looked closer. She flew down, and Blossom followed her.

"Hi. I am Bubbles. This is my sister. My other sister is not here, darn she should have come. But anyways, as I was saying, you met my Professor on the other day right?" Bubbles introduced.

"Yes why?" The woman asked.

"Oh, do you like him?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom's mouth dropped.

"Well, yes...-" She said. "And we can't see each other anymore..."

"But I can show you where he is. He is our father, and-"

"I know you girls. You girls are the Power Puff Girls right? She asked.

"Yes..."

"Of course everyone knows that. _Duh._" Blossom said, and usually Buttercup repeat duh. Blossom is saying duh for Buttercup.

She laughed, and giggled. "Ok..."

"Hey wait. We don't know your name yet, Miss." Blossom said.

"I am Jennifer, Jennifer Shao-San." She said.

"Hi Shao-San." Bubbles greeted.

"My pleasure to meet you all."

"Oh whatever." Blossom said.

They brought her to the Professor's house, and Professor met her again. He stopped there blushing for help.

"Wed please." The cute one says.

"Ew Bubbles. Why don't you too?" Blossom asked, and it was a joke.

"Hey, stop being bossy, and stop being like Buttercup." Bubbles stopped.

The next day, they didn't see Buttercup back, and they forgot about her now. The wed begun, and they finally are a mate.

"Yay, cool-.." Blossom faked the happiness, still clapping her hands.

"Hurray. Our father wedded. And she becomes our mom-"

"No!" Blossom yelled at her sister. "Stop it, we are a team- no wait... Buttercup isn't here... And she missed the wedding. Bubbles, we don't cheer for anyone ok? And we don't scream like that. Remember a power puff girl isn't like that."

"Well, I want to have some fun you know." Bubbles smirked.

Blossom went out, and so did Bubbles.

The both of them celebrated their wedding, and Buttercup is the only one missing.

_I think she is going to be mean. If Buttercup comes back, or any other things... She might say you are my daughter, give yourself awake and don't off too far. Maybe trying to be bossy._ Blossom thought.


	18. The Darkness of Him

Chapter 18 The Darkness of Him

_Smirk your butt._

_Your butt is too rotten._

_Maybe it's his own idea..._

_I guess I have to feel it._

_I am rude, belittle, suspense, and a headed-mouth. But I am also as dumb as them. I am tough, no body can beat me up._

_I guess I am really being rude to the people who hates me._

_The thing I really concerned about is-... I need the answer to the people who knows about me... And I guess my thoughts and the audience doesn't know what I am talking about._

_I have to figure out my Reading Class about the protagonist which also reminds me I am the antagonist for the rest of the words._

_Italic..._

_Suspense to the lot of sense. I am fudged. I am top headed muscle. But I think I was alive for the splashing water from the past. I am 16, I couldn't remember anything about my past tense things. I am normal, no body thinks I am normal. The splash waters woke me up hearing it splashes. I could hear crying and sobbing voices from up there._

_If no body figures out who I am, I was so painfully dead. I know my head was on the bottom of the ground. My body pushes me down to the dirty and bad smell pond of water._

_I am Buttercup Utonium..._

"Jot yourself." Buttercup could hear a familiar voice.

"Why?" A soft voice asked the one who said 'jot yourself'.

"C'mon, you should be like Buttercup, we have to run as fast as we can. But Bubbles, I thought you were a fast speed runner.?" It was Blossom. Buttercup could understand, but she doesn't know who the heck is Blossom.

But she noticed she heard the Bubbles name before.

"Blossom. I know. But I am too tired of myself." Bubbles said, and walked to the bench, and got a drink of water.

_Where am I?_

_Can they see us? Is this already a new world?_

"Such as dumb like Buttercup." Blossom felt tired. "I meant you are such dumb." Blossom drank the soda, and felt a growling stomach. "I think I must be hungry..."

"AHAHA!" Bubbles laughed. What the heck, what is the laughing about? There is nothing to laugh about, well yes there is. There is the laughing of the stomach starving, and it makes it worse than ever like a burp.

"AHAHA!" Bubbles laughed again at Blossom.

Even though, Buttercup's favorite sister is really starving, but to the part is Blossom's favorite sister is gone now. Did they know Buttercup died? It's like this is the future for the two of them. It was like there was another person who looked like them.

Buttercup couldn't see anything, just nothing like a blind person.

_**I see someone's been looking forward huh? Then I will show you the prove by going to present tense and past tense, BT BC. (MangaTrial, my friend. This time I am not telling you who is saying in italics. This must be a mystery, scroll up and read the Chapter Title. Then you will figure out.)**_

Laughs a lot. "I guess this doesn't make sense."

"Bubbles, it doesn't mean like this does it?" Blossom asked.

"Ok, C'mon let's race." Bubbles ran before Blossom could say anything.

"HEY, CHEATER!" Blossom sighed, and ran after her. She is still way behind because Bubbles's speed is very fast. Point: 89.98 Blossom's Point: 69.78

Buttercup is 70.00, used to. But maybe different now because she died.

"I am not racing with you anymore." Blossom replied.

Bubbles stopped, and look backwards. Maybe Blossom is cheating. Blossom maybe is tricking. Bubbles saw a streak of ray came to her direction. "Hey, it's Blossom." _That's it. She's cheating. I must run now!_

Bubbles started running, and Blossom called her name very low. "Bubbles."

Bubbles turned back, and saw Blossom walking towards her.

"_You got to stop pulling my pants up towards up!_" They both heard, it was a little boy crying running around. It looks like there was someone pulling his pants up. Then they looked at the back to see who was chasing after the boy. It was a boy that looks about the age of 16 to 17. Maybe it's his big brother.

"OH MY." Bubbles jogged around the circle.

"_You got to stop pulling my pants down upward down._" The boy cried again.

"What the-? It doesn't make sense." Blossom smirked.

"Yeah, does he mean down, up, down, and up? As maybe he is shorten it?" Bubbles described.

Blossom came to the little boy, no way he is tricking. "Hey little boy, what's your name?"

"Onii-chan. My name is Bao Bey, please help me... PLEASE HELP ME! Big brother is bugging me!" The little boy said.

"Oh, really? Is that true? If that's true, I can handle it."

"Hurray!"

"But wait, you must not cry or you won't get a candy." Blossom pulled out a candy, and the boy looked surprised.

There came a teenage boy. He was holding a gun, and he wears a black shirt, and black jeans. He has black hair. He came over, and looked at the both of them. Blossom looked up, and looked at the both of them.

The teenage boy who had a gun pulled his black gun out and strikes it at Blossom's direction. He was ready to slide the button to hit onto Blossom's head. What was he trying to do? Bubbles stayed behind so she won't get any hurt.

"Harm you both." The boy said. Blossom looked widened.

He clicked it, and the bullet came, and Blossom gasped. Blossom moved Bao Bey over, and she falls down. It was like she tripped over something. Was she planning on something or something? The boy rolled his eyes, and saw the bullet fired the tree. The tree died down. The tree steady falls down.

Blossom stood up, and held Bao Bey up. She took out the candy. The boy widened his eyes. Blossom studied him, and could read his mind. His brain, his life. He doesn't like candies, he hates candies.

"You want to have some candy?" Blossom smirked.

"I want it!" Bao Bey cried.

"Shh... Not right now. I am testing." Blossom answered.

The little boy got confused, and Bubbles giggled. Bubbles moved, and walked over to the little boy. The gun boy saw her move, and shot the bullet right at her face. Bubbles moved over there fast. That was a close. The bullet almost fired someone, and Blossom quickly got a CD, and the bullet shined over it, and the bullet turned back to the direction of the gun boy. He blocked it, and smirked. Then he was disappeared. No wonder why he was there.

"Now, you could have some candy." Bubbles smiled at Bao Bey.

"No, I want this kind of candy!" He grabbed Blossom's.

Bubbles smiled, and stood up. "I think he's easy to cry."

Bubbles grabbed Blossom's candy, and crawl down. "Here."

The little boy cried even harder. "No, I want Onii-chan to give me it!"

Bubbles rolled her eyes. "Ok..." Bubbles stood up, and glanced at Blossom. "He's got your prompt."

Blossom glanced at Bubbles just for a quick second. The moment on Bubbles's face was disappointed. Bubbles smiled, and grabbed Blossom's hands, and patted on her. She gave her soft and long smile, and she walked away.

"C'mon, Bao Bey, that was my sister. She always enjoys playing with children, and I mean she is automatically a top girl. She can beat everything fast as what you wanted. Me, no I am not that good. But I can _just _handle the things I can and really wanted." Blossom informed.

He nodded, and looked at his older brother. He was standing there with his legs shaking. He bursted out laughing so hard that he could cry for his live.

Blossom smiled, and timidly grabbed Bao Bey's hands. They went for a good life for the rest of the day. Then Blossom was tired. Blossom didn't want to walk with him a lot, and it has been a day since she has walked with him. She needed peace, and the only thing is really PEACEFUL!

_The F-.. freaking boy is really a hard time to handle with. I think he wants to stay with me, and be my sister for him. Oh I wonder I would just wish this is already ended. I need another peace, not HIM!_

The day arrived, and the boy's mom came and picked him up. Blossom sighed, and now she could have a perfect time for her day without the little boy. By his own heart, he would never find her again. She wishes, but she knew that it couldn't be a promise.

"Mom, can I bring Onii-chan with me?" He asked, and Blossom's eyes widened.

_Is he falling against an older girl? Or do you want to be a family?_

His mom started to look at Blossom. "Do you?"

_It's not saying do you- and then continues the 'marry him?' It creates a sentence. 'Do you want to marry him?' That would be painfully! A total disaster..._

Blossom gave a smile, and did not nod. "No thanks, I have to go back and eat dinner." Blossom said, with a black lie in her own heart. It wasn't really a lie. Of course it was ready for dinner, and she just don't want to be with that creepy boy!

His mom hesitated, and faced to her son. "See now, Blossom has busy work to do and she is really tired, please let her rest for one day." She said, while carrying her son.

"Uh, uh... No thanks. I have classes all day long, so sorry. I can't because I can't. It's just I can't! I can't everyday.-"

"How about in the weekends?" His mom asked.

"I also can't because I can't. You know what I mean? I will tell you why, it's because I am in HS, and I can't handle little kids. But I can visit, and or when I start graduating College." Blossom said with sweat coming down on her face. "Sorry... Maybe you need another one..."

"Ok.. But it was nice of you..." The mother said.

Te car was driven away.

"Huh." Blossom sighed. "Now I can go have a rest time.." _I hope he doesn't come again..._

Blossom starts to fly with her wiggly streaks, and she tripped down the house, and her head pressed on the door bell. _Huh, what the-?_

"Blossom...? You were so late to come back today. So how was doing? Oh and one more thing, did you also find any Buttercup across from the city?" It was Blossom's sister who asked, and was in front of the door.

"Oh, I did not fly-.."

"Huh? I don't understand?...! What do you mean? Tell me exactly so I know what you are talking about because I don't know what you are talking about. You are saying something randomly, and please start off from the beginning, don't just cut it off." Bubbles explained.

"Oh, I didn't find Buttercup."

Bubbles sighed, and let her in.

Blossom ate dinner by herself.

_In like hell or heaven..._

_Huh, where am I? Am I dead?_

_**Oh, you have come here to join now!**_

_What? Who said I was going to, and I don't even know you yet- _In her mind was a brain stopper. _Wait, I have heard of that voice before... _She looked up, ad saw the familiar face. She knew the place, she knew the red background. It wasn't blood, it was -..

_Him... tell me why I am here..._

_**I don't know...-**_

_Stop, tell me. How could I be in hell?_

_**Oh, I don't know.**_

_Him, I know you are saying it. Tell me the truth or I will fight you._

_**You can't because you are tied up with the rope.**_

_That's it, you are trapping me. You should have come and rescued me, and that makes sense you are bringing me here._

_**If I rescued you, you would say something that is so angry.**_

_Then why don't you do it now?_

…

_Oh, so you are the one who sent me to either hell or heaven..._

_**No Buttercup.**_

_Get me out of here, and tell me why I am here. I will do either things you want and expect-_

**The light blaster into Buttercup's body. It was a soft rounded ball that is made by light. It was dead now, and Buttercup's body was dead, and the blood spilled out.**

**Him was confused, and then laughed. "WAHAHAHA! I rule now! I am the HIM I am! I have defeated her, I have defeated one of their sister! And the audience would be crying forever! But one thing is that they don't know who it is. Last thing is that she will be mine!"**

_**Stop that Him! **(This time you can't tell who it is. Go back to Chapter 14, and you will read the unknown quotes that is both with bold+italic)_

_**Huh? Who?**_

_**I am... non of your business...**_

_**Oh is that your counterpart, oh that's it!**_

_**Who said I was her counterpart.**_

_**Oh, sometimes her counterpart hates her, and loves her.**_

… _**(Blushes) Never...**_

_**I can tell though. So are you here to rescue and save her? It's too late...**_

_**That's why I said 'stop that Him'. It doesn't mean I am here to rescue her. I am here to stop doing this to a toughest fighter. How about her sisters?**_

_**I thought you don't care about them, and you hated them..**_

_**I do.**_

_**Then why are you here. I thought you want them to die and you have been ex-**_

_**Shut up Him.**_

_**Shut up you. **(The other boy comes in their conversation. Read back Chapter 14, there was the first boy that is unknown who is in bold+italic)_

_**B.. How come you are here?**_

_**I thought you don't like her.**_

_**I don't.**_

_**Yes you do, then why do you have to expect the feelings out of Him?**_

_**I did not.**_

_**You almost did.**_

_**Then you did. (Him)**_

_**I DIDN'T NOT! And I will tell you one more time, I didn't.**_

_**That's good.**_

_Why are you guys talking unknowable? _The girl who has waken up.

_**How? Isn't she dead?**_

_My counterpart, I heard you. Do you like me?_

_**No... I will never!**_

_Then can you be quiet for the shit of you?_

_**And how am I expecting you?**_

_Nonsense._

_**Wait, this girl is different. Her head changed. (Hint: the other boy)**_

_The enemy I have is who I am talking to. So please shut your mouths._

_**Nice Buttercup. (Him)**_

_Buttercup? I am Buttercup?_

_*** Widened his eyes ***_

_How? How could I be her?_

_**Wait, isn't she Buttercup?**_

_**Yes. (Him)**_

_**What?**_

_**(The other boy exit this conversation leaving his brother)**_

_I am buttercup?_

_**Yes you are. (Him)**_

_It's not true... I am not Buttercup... I couldn't be this girl. It could have been started a future while she died._

_**She died, and you came in her body. (Him)**_

_**That explains it.**_

_NO!_

_**C'mon in, Rumei. This is your partner.**_

_Who is he?_

_**Hi new character.**_

_Uh hi?_

_**This is your partner, and please work with him to defeat the PPG! (Him)**_

_**What! That couldn't be! She is the PPG, and she isn't going to fight their own sister! **Why am I doing this? I have no sense... Do I really have feelings for her? Butch, tell me. Am I you? Am I the second Butch like Boomer? Brick has no feeling with his counterpart. Butch, tell me. _

_I can't tell you. I am you. You are doing this to make me feel. I am already dead. We have confuseness. Once we have died, we would change into another point of view. Like you into me, but you are not the actual Butch. I am the actual Butch. But I know Brick is going to have one. Since you like her, then go ahead and do it for me. I am not here, and since you are the Butch now, you can do whatever you want... And perhaps I don't want that. The future explodes. Let me tell you. Once we were dead, Boomer immediately came to help Blondie out from the kidnapping. Then Mojo invented us back, we were gone to disappearing. And no where to be seen. Then the PPG made us go back again when we were exploded. Which means, we are still alive, but dead. Understand Butch?_

_But I don't want any feelings._

_I can tell..._

_Hello? Who are you staring at? (Buttercup)_

_**Huh? Who are you talking to?**_

_You._

_**What? You can see me?**_

_You are Butch right because that's Buttercup's counterpart._

_**Look, you are Buttercup.**_

_Then you are my counterpart._

_**I a- No.**_

_Aha, I caught you._

_**Shut up...**_

_Well, guess then I have to go work with Rumei now._

_Butch, since you have the opportunity to talk with her, then you must get along-_

_NO! And that is you. And you don't like that, you hate it._

_How am I suppose to help you out then, that's the only thing._

_How can you guys come back from hell?_

_That's the question?_

_Yes..._

_Once we are back, that's the original me._

_Dude, you are talking to yourself. _

_Huh?_

_The fake Butch disappeared back to his body._

_**Huh? What the-?**_

_Huh, who are you talking to? (Buttercup)_

**I am not going to talk to that bitch girl. I am going to my world. **(See now you can tell the difference? That's the real Butch!)

_Oh ok..._

_**Buttercup, let's go find the PPG.**_

_Right._

_Back to the town..._

The town is messed up now. Is it crooked? Is the criminal fighting again? Is it really attacking their town. Blossom didn't hear any hotline, so she zoomed off to the town.

Bubbles followed.

By their surprise, not really a surprise, she saw a familiar face.

Their face melted, and needs to figure out why _she _is there fighting the town.

"Buttercup?"

"_Who do you think you are talking to?" Buttercup asked, angrily._

"Why are you attacking the town?" Bubbles came over to Buttercup, and touched her. Then she felt something that Buttercup did. Buttercup swing her hand out. Bubbles dropped down on the floor crying for help.

"My butt hurts..."

"Buttercup, it's you. What do you think you are doing?" Blossom asked.

"_**Let's start the fight now!" Rumei called, as trying to be the boss.**_

"Who is he?" Bubbles asked.

"_**I am Him's student." He answered, and smacked Bubbles in the face.**_

_Don't do that Rumei. I can give you any respect._

"_**Who do you think you are." He said looking up at the sky.**_

Gasped Bubbles. "My counterpart. Boomer!"

_I am dead._

"Huh'?"

"Um Bubbles, who are you talking to?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup punched Blossom every time, and she spitted out blood. She can't believe that her sister was changed. It's the thing Blossom can't feel yet, she is changed. But she is changed from Him and become Him's student.

"Buttercup, listen to me." Blossom coughed.

Rumei smacked Bubbles every time like Buttercup did. The space power was blue, and blocked Bubbles. Bubbles widened her eyes. _What's that?_

_I can't use it anymore just to save you._

_Why?_

_I like you, Bubbles..._

_Boomer?_

_(When they come back, they don't like each other though, it's just when they are dead, they have feelings, and when they are back to town, they hate each other. There is personality between hell and alive.)_

_I really do._

_REALLY?_

_Yes, but I can't just save you for many times._

_It's ok, don't be like that Boomer, I kind of have feelings for you._

_(A/N: I will tell you that she will forget about their talking when the RRB came back to town.)_

"Butter-" Blossom grabbed her arm, and felt something on her arm.

"_Get off of my arm! You BLASTER!" Buttercup yelled, and kicked her in the stomach very hard. She slides down on the sidewalk, and spit out blood._

"_BLOSSOM!" A familiar voice called that sounded like a boy's tone. The boy grabbed Blossom, and it was just a shadow. It was no body. Blossom glanced at everywhere. She could feel his hands, his cold and freezing hands._

"_O, seems to have a boyfriend over there with you huh?" Buttercup asked coming over ready fro her next battle._

"_There's no way we could be dating with each other. And it is nonsense that you are calling us each other bf and gf. You didn't know it, and you called it out!"_

"_Well, maybe you guys could get along." Buttercup said, laughing._

_The red fire came, and it became a metal, and strikes it at Buttercup._

"_Tell me who you are, I just- found the thing on Buttercup's hand..." Blossom coughed._

"_I am... unknown. I am no body. I am a boy you will never trust. We hate each other, and I am just saving you. I don't like when you heard my name."_

"_Please let go of my waist." Blossom blushed, softly. He let go of her, and he held her up._

"_Thanks, unknown person..." Blossom thanked him._

_Blossom flew to Buttercup, and smacked her arm where the symbol was._

"_OU!" She yelped._

_**Oh no, there is no way that anyone could figure out!**_

"Huh? Who am I? Where am I?" Buttercup said coming back her memories.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said, flying towards Buttercup. "Buttercup, you are back!"

"_Glad your sister is back..."_

"_And thanks for you. And I am adding you in too." Blossom smiled, and kissed in his cheeks. He blushes._

"_You don't know where I am and how do you know I am over here?" He blushed again._

_Blossom smiled, and slowly grabbed his hand, and squeeze the both of them together._

"_Don't kiss me." He said. "You will be mad..."_

"_It's ok." Blossom said, doesn't even know who it is really are._

_The boy is destroyed now, and Him was frustrated._

"Am I dead?" Buttercup asked.

"No you are not, Buttercup. You finally come back."

"Ha?"

"You don't even know what happened to you. You were the different Buttercup, and which means that wasn't the real Buttercup." Blossom smiled.

Bubbles came, and started smiling with her big mouth opened. "Thanks for my help, Boomer."

"BOOMER?" The both girls pointed.

"_Boomer, you should have done great." He said, lying. Which it didn't mean is a lie, it was just to remind Boomer._

_Yes leader._

"Leader?" Blossom smirked.

_He looks at Boomer in the eye._

_Sorry._

"And I don't even imagine of I doing that." Buttercup had no idea what they were talking about.

**ARGH!**


	19. Nightmare or is it just a Dream?

Chapter 19 Nightmare or is it just a Dream?

The Power Puff Girls headed home. Blossom started to go to her room, and closed the door. She locked it, and faced to the boy who is no where to be found. Blossom couldn't see him but know where he was. The Fake Buttercup knows who he was, but right now Buttercup is normal and doesn't know who he is.

"_Tell me what's your name..." Blossom said. "I won't be mad or anything. I won't, promise..."_

"_If I tell you, it won't be secreted anymore, I think you will fight me but thankfully you can't see me."_

"_But why? Why can't you let me see your face just once?" Blossom blushed._

"_I can not."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Ok, if you want to know, then you must do what I say you to do."_

"_Ok, I'm in." The red headed girl nodded._

"_You must not argue with me."_

"_Of course I will not." The leader said._

_He sighed. "How come you want to see my face?" He changed the subject._

"_I think you are my life saver." Blossom answered._

"_It's just not the point." He answered the next part. _

_He told everything that he needs Blossom to do, and Blossom asks._

_Blossom smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Want to eat dinner with us?"_

"_They think you are weird because you are talking to an imaginary guy."_

"_You are?"_

"_No."_

It was dinner time now, and the Professor wasn't at home today. His wife was at work, and the adults are out. Buttercup rested on her seat ready for dinner. It was always Bubbles cooking dinner for them because she is good.

"What's for dinner today?" Buttercup asked. Buttercup looked at Blossom who was weird. "Are you crazy? Why is your hand-"

Blossom blushed, and lets go of his hand.

"_It's ok, she can't see me."_

Blossom quickly grabbed his hand back, and his eyes widened. "I am not c_razy._"

"Then why is your hand like holding someone's hand, and I can't understand you."

"Oh I am just practicing how to grab someone's hand."

"Um, for second. You were blushing, and how is that happening?" Bubbles added.

Blossom blushed even more, and lets go of his hands. "You sit here-"

"Ha, what are you talking about, and are you talking to an imaginary friend?" Buttercup asked drinking his soup.

"_I guess you have to handle it." Boomer said._

"Um, Boomer can you tell me what is happening?" Bubbles asked.

_Boomer shook his head for nothing. It wasn't an answer._

"Ha, ok."

_He sat down on the chair where Blossom said. He was next to Blossom, and Blossom could not look at him. If she thinks he is handsome, she might even blush harder. But she doesn't know what the face the boy has, and how could she be blushing? Even if she did grab his hands, and feel the way of dating, she can blush, but she never sees him and how could she be dating him?_

_He didn't eat anything._

_Boomer gave some food to him. Buttercup and Bubbles dropped their rice, and saw Boomer gave the food to of no where. The chicken was still on the top of the rice. They can't see the bowl of rice, but the chicken. It can not fall down._

_Blossom smiled, and did the same as Boomer. The both girls were so confused._

"_JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ONE?" They yelled._

"_Hey, how come you know?" Blossom asked Boomer._

"_Oh, he..." Boomer replied._

"_What, who?" The both girls said._

"_Nothing..." Boomer and Blossom said in unison._

The both girls were totally confused, and washed their dishes. Blossom grabbed his hand again, and started to go up.

"_I must be leaving now..."_

"No, stay here til night." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"_Um, can I go out for a second to see the house?" He asked, politely._

"Um sure. Do you need help?" Blossom asked.

_He shook his head, and Blossom couldn't see him. "No thanks."_

Blossom smiled, and opened her laptop, and saw Brick came out of her room. Blossom then hide her blush.

_To where he is going..._

_Phew, she doesn't know who I am still yet. But when she sleeps, she will I guess. I think she is in love with me, and she will never. But I had to admit he is really pretty and cute. How could I be saying this? My brothers doesn't know... I am the leader, and I shouldn't be falling in love with anyone. I know I am older, I should get one first..._

"_Oh hey..." Boomer came. "B...-"_

_He took him to the garage so Bubbles and Buttercup wouldn't hear it. "Boomer, don't say that in front of me..." He said._

_Boomer smiled. "I can tell that you have someone that is bugging you and loving you. But she is your counterpart. She needs to know who you are. She likes you, and she must date you, Brick." Boomer said._

"_DON'T SAY THE NAME!" Brick yelled._

"_Oops sorry. But she right is loving you, and she doesn't know who the heck you are. You must show something to her how you feel." Boomer said. "So she won't be mad at you..."_

"_You're right Boomer. But I have no feelings for her. I am just an enemy of her. We are equivalent. I am stupid, and bad ass. The only thing right now I can say is that I want to go back to my real life, and wants to be alive." Brick said._

"_Me too, and I know how you feel about the kiss she made, and you and us exploded." Boomer said. "But it was over now, and we are here."_

_Brick nodded, and came back upstairs, and knocked on the door._

"_Oh you are back?" Blossom said. Then she opened the door for him, and took his hand._

_Blossom touched his hair, and Brick which Blossom doesn't know was widened his eyes. Brick took her hand, and looked back up at her. He could see her eyes melting into slow with her pink eyes. _

"_You can not touch my hair." Brick said._

_Darn, I totally forgot about my hair..._

"_Why can't I?" Blossom asked._

"_Because..." Brick continued. "It's easy that you could figure out who I am..."_

"_Really? Then I won't touch your hair. But you hair is really soft and thick." Blossom said. "So what's your hair color?"_

"_Re-" Brick almost said the word, and he rolled his eyes, and got away from Blossom._

"_Red?" Blossom asked. Not Dexter right, it couldn't be. He won't be like this. His voice is different, just let me see it then. I will see it, don't beat Blossom. Just relax and there will be steps to figure out who he is._

It was bedtime now, and the girls has to sleep of course. Brick smiled, and jumped out of the window with Boomer.

Brick saw Boomer there looking at Bubbles sleeping, and he giggled. Brick tapped on Boomer's shoulder, and Boomer looked at him. "We must go now. Butch must be waiting." Brick said.

_There once was a beautiful city where the PPG lives, and always saves the town. Not to mention anything, there is no criminal trying to attack right now. The PPG is called Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup._

_Everyone knows about them in the entire town, and they have super powers. Their age is 15 and 16. One is 15, and they aren't triplets. Blossom and Buttercup is 16 and Blossom is older. But they are not twins. Bubbles is the youngest one._

_The city was so normal..._

_To their adventure..._

_They came to one world. One world that looks so dark and red. It's not anything about RIP, it was some place with horror frighten the both of them, except Buttercup who was normally not fear of anything. She was not scared at all, and then she figure out a lot of things thing made Blossom and Bubbles scream harder. She also screams with them. _

_Blossom quickly got her dictionary out, and check for the mystery things._

"_Why are we so in here?" Blossom asked, in fear._

"_I am in fierce." Bubbles was afraid._

"_There's nothing to be afraid of." Buttercup said. "I can protect you both." Then she saw the both of the, looked up at the sky, and Buttercup saw a shadow. She looked up, and faced to the shadow. It was a monster, and Buttercup screamed for her life._

"_See, you can't be the only one saving us though. We need a lot of people." Bubbles said._

_Buttercup ran into a person's skeleton, and fell on it, and she got up. She gasped, and got away from it. Buttercup thought, there's no way I could be scared... I am not the scare girl, and I am always violent. But where is this creepy place?_

_She stood up, and looked around, and saw no body. Except the skeletons. It was all with with spooky things. Se flew away without screaming. She was running, and her sweat drought down. Then she bumped into a guy, and she felt it was a real person. When she bumped into that person, the person's hands patted on her like it was hugging. The person didn't mean it hug her though._

"_AHHH!" Buttercup breathed._

"_I am a human." He answered._

"_AHHH!" Buttercup screamed for her life again._

"_Calm down. I won't harm you. Only if you are by me." He answered._

_Buttercup looked up, and saw the face that was so familiar. She got away from him._

"_YOU?" He pointed at him. He ran away from her, and he disappeared._

_Buttercup followed him, and caught him. "You have to help me. Please, I beg you. What is this place?" Buttercup asked._

_He stopped, and didn't face back at her._

_Buttercup melt down, and wrap around his waist, and he blushed with his eyes gasping._

"_I beg you, where is this place... I can't find my sisters." She begged._

"_You are in hell." He finally answered, and Buttercup stop breathing. "You died didn't you?" _

"_How?" Buttercup pointed._

"_Here, I can show you a way. Wait, I thought you weren't scared at all." He asked, stupidly. _

_Buttercup let go of his waist, and glanced at him for a clue. Which means she needs to know who he is. "And does that mean you were scared of this place when you came?"_

"_Let me tell you our flashback..." He said._

_Flashback_

_The RRB were exploded from the powerful Power Puff Girls, and they came to hell. The land was freaking weird because it was all underground. Underground like the human was broken apart._

_Brick finally understands they were back to hell for two times. He noticed the first time, but it didn't seem like hell though. Hell was not full with people. Then Brick and Boomer started finding for other people who lives in hell. They both made Butch listen, but he couldn't find the way they wanted it._

_One person they found was not known to them. Because they were dead, and do not remember the future that happened. They also can't remember anyone, but the RRB still knows who is Brick, Boomer or Butch. Brick asked the human who they found._

"_Where are the land of other people from hell?" Brick asked._

"_AHH, you just- just said the word. We call heck instead of hell..." The person skipped. "But the down way is where they live. But make you watch out the devils." _

"_Oh, way to go!" Butch yelled, and zoomed over there. The devils come by, and smacked Butch in the head. Butch felt it wasn't that hurt, but it was like a real devil will do._

"_Butch, next time you better watch out." Brick pointed. "Watch before you see it. We have to walk. And we ave to walk." Brick walked slowly to the ground._

_Boomer followed, and looked at Butch who was stupid and dumb. "Butch, follow Brick first before you burst out."_

"_Well why does it have to be like this then, and why are devils are so much evil?" Butch asked, and it is what he wanted to say. He has nothing to say anymore. Boomer shook his head which means a sigh._

_Butch followed, and the devils were so mean at him anyways._

_They all watched out for devils, and then they made it to the ground without flying or making any noise. Brick sat down on the rocks, and same with the boys. Boomer sat differently because he found this rock he was sitting was a secret passion. Boomer tripped down when he touched the rock. It means he was switching it. The door slide opens. Brick looked up, and walked over there before Butch would make it. Brick walked in, and touched the walls. The walls were hard and really glued up._

"_Boomer, Butch. This is a real secret passion. C'mon, and let's go in." Brick told them._

_As what Brick told them, the two boys followed him inside. The wall door shuts down._

_They found this place where people were in skeleton. Brick didn't have to make an announcement, but he made the boys widened their eyes._

"_We will live in here."_

"_What?" Boomer prompted._

"_No way, no food like fish." Butch joked._

_Brick rested on the rock that looks like a bed. He rested there with his hands across on the back of his head. He was thinking about this kind of thing forever. It was the kiss his counterpart did. He wants to get rid of it. He touched his face, and feel the smell and spot it was in. He slapped his face, and the brothers all looked at him._

"_What's wrong?" Boomer asked._

"_Nothing..." Brick replied._

_Boomer was also thinking about this too, but he mostly enjoyed it. He liked the kiss but it was weak. Boomer didn't like it in the first place, but for his second time it was really perfect. It kind of was like kissing an actual person, not criminal. He wanted to be with Bubbles too closely by the presentation. When he was kissed the first time, and went to hell, he was unlikely to hate it._

_End of Flashback_

"_Then why were you here out of my way? Were you just walking around?" Buttercup asked Butch. "And why would I be in hell now? And plus my sisters?"_

"_Well, I can show you the secret passion." Butch didn't answer her question. He let Buttercup follow him to the secret passion. For about 30 minutes later (which Buttercup doesn't know because they are in hell), the both of them were in the front door. Buttercup saw the devils, and she was actually seeing it real. She can't believe it. Buttercup thought, I just hope I was dead already..._

_Butch sat on the rock, and Buttercup was confused. "I thought.-"_

"_It's just nothing, I needed to take a break." Butch felt tired, and maybe sweaty._

"_Oh whatever." Buttercup said, and sat next to him. She was by him on the left side of his heart. She gave a quick look on him, and laughed. "How come you are feeling tired already?"_

_Butch kind of almost got angry, and moved to the side. Then he got up, and walked over to the front door. He pressed on the button and swirled it around very hard. "O, I want to try that!" Buttercup came and pushed his hand out._

"_You just messed up it. And you don't know the code..." Butch retort her._

"_Oh shut up!" Buttercup smirked._

_Butch wasn't that mad though, and moved over there. He holds Buttercup in the shoulder, and pulled her away to the rocks. She was falling down on the rocks, then Butch saw it. Butch came over there, and held her back. It was like dancing but it wasn't. _

"_Ow, my hand is getting long if you pulled me that hard." Buttercup said._

"_Oh, sorry. By the way, stop teasing." Butch said, and did the swirling again on the button. The wall strikes up, and Butch grabbed Buttercup in the hand, and pulled her in. She couldn't let go of his counterpart's hand because he was too hard._

_Butch stopped, and lets go of her hand._

"_Wow, this is your house?"_

"_Shut, this isn't any house." Butch answered._

_Meanwhile at Bubbles... When Buttercup was screaming or running around and disappeared, Bubbles could see Blossom. But then when she tried to touch Blossom. Blossom was gone! Bubbles thought about what happened._

_Some white poison flour came, and it seems to be a fog._

_She knew it was poison so she squeezed her nose. She almost closed her eyes, but her eyes went shut and got red. Then her body starts to fall down. She, the only one who was dead or not waken up yet, was no one found her ( I know it doesn't make sense.)._

_There were no sense to coming it, but no body can believe someone come by and saved her._

_The person picked her up, and carried on his back. For few minutes later, Bubbles woke up. She blinked her eyes, and look around the place she was in. She saw someone over there washing the blanket. She thought she saw a full grown man, but it was like a teenage boy. Bubbles wiped her eye's water again, and looked closely, and noticed something..._

"_Where am I?" Bubbles said, making sure to let him hear her voice._

"_You awake?" He asked, and he seems to be nice._

_Bubbles saw the smile. "Bo. Boomer?" Bubbles visualized._

"_Yes that's correct..." Boomer answered._

"_What?" Bubbles screamed. "That couldn't be true. You are dead..."_

"_I am dead, but I am alive in hell. Well, what makes you to be in hell anyways?" Boomer asked._

_Bubbles dropped her mouth down, and got off of the bed. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked, not really mad. "And did you brought me here to hell?"_

"_No, I found you in the dirt, and I picked you up. I carried you to a safe place."_

"_Don't be nice." Bubbles said. "I know what's in your mind."_

"_You have a mistake. I am nice. I am nice to you all sudden. I have helped you. Bubbles, you were supposed to be in Townsville right? Why should you be in hell?"_

"_Then how can I go back to alive?" Bubbles asked._

_Boomer didn't know what to say, and sighed. "You can stay here for some reasons though."_

"_I remembered what I did back in the dirt... I felt the poison flour..." Bubbles remembered._

"_The poison flour? It's interesting that I came of a sudden. You did squeeze your nose right?" Boomer asked. Bubbles nodded. "Well, how come-"_

"_I don't know exactly." Bubbles replied._

"_Some people get used to it..."_

"_So how come this place doesn't seem scary?" Bubbles asked._

"_It's that it's not scary." Boomer answered and smiled._

"_Then what?" Bubbles asked._

"_It's a nice place to live. I wonder what heaven looks. When you die, and go to heaven. Remember to tell me how it looks like. And how it is." Boomer smiled, and pointed his pinky out._

_Bubbles automatically knew it was a swear promise._

_Bubbles smiled with him, and tangled their pinkies together._

_Meanwhile at Blossom... Where Bubbles and Buttercup left her._

"_Where are they? Why did they left me here?" Blossom asked to herself. Since there were no body answering, she sighed._

"_What's wrong, isn't this fun?" Someone stood by._

"_Huh? I thought no body could answer, and why could you?" Blossom looked up, and saw the figure. "You?"_

"_Yes, I believe you figure out." He smirked._

"_Well, why the hell are you in here?" Blossom asked. "Are you trying to ask me about something? Just like you and I between each other?"_

"_Huh, smart." He pointed._

"_Thanks Red head." Blossom said. Blossom thought, wait that voice sounds familiar... Isn't the boy who talked to me was him?_

"_Yes." Brick answered her mind._

"_What the-"_

"_I believe I can test you out." Brick leaned against the tree._

_Blossom stood up, and walked over there. "Tell me why are you here."_

"_I am here to have a guest with you." Brick answered. "And it is you."_

"_And why me?"_

"_What? How come I can't? I am a Ruff who decides to do whatever I want. And besides, the point is."_

"_Is?"_

"_You have to guess why you are in hell."_

"_WHAT? How am I supposed to answer that?" She was freaking out._

_Brick smirked. "I can answer that for you."_

_Blossom smiled a fake one. "Ok, then go ahead." She crossed her arms, and ready to listen to him._

"_The point is that you in hell is...- Take that as a back for a sec."_

"_Don't know what the answer is?" Blossom asked._

"_Then you know?" Brick asked._

"_OF COURSE NO!"_

"_Then take a break."_

"_OK."_

_They took about 30 minutes._

"_Hey, it has been about 30 minutes." Blossom said._

"_I know."_

"_Then?"_

"_Answer it."_

"_WHAT?" Blossom yelled, and smacked his head with a book._

"_How come you get a book in hell?" Brick asked._

"_I..."_

"_Ok, answer it."_

"_I don't know."_

"_Ok, then say kiss yourself and explode back to earth."_

"_Ki... WHAT! NO! I won't say it. It doesn't have something to do with."_

"_Ok, then kiss that sand."_

"_No... I will not kiss anything."_

"_Then how can you go back from earth?" Brick asked, teasing._

_Blossom stood up, and grabbed Brick's hand. "Now come and talk about it."_

_Brick stopped and let go of her hand. "Please just answer a guess."_

_Blossom nodded, and made a guess. "How about it is to explore about hell?"_

"_Ok, good guess." Brick said. "It is to see the hell place, and to come talk to us."_

"_You guys? Then where are the other brothers?"_

"_With your sisters."_

"_Oh..."_

"AH." Blossom woke up from her bed.

The sisters did the same because the dream wasn't over. The dream almost maybe ended.

"So it was Brick who wanted me to know his story to hell?" Blossom finally figure out.

"Boomer... How I felt sorry." Bubbles cried.

"What the heck was that place?" Buttercup asked herself. "So is that true?"

The three sisters woke up, and discuss about the dream.

"WAS IT A DREAM OR A REAL LIGHTMARE?" Blossom yelled very quiet.

"I think it was just a dream." Bubbles said.

"But everything looks so real though." Buttercup prompted.

"You know what I think? It is true. We should visit hell." Blossom snapped.

The girls all widened their eyes.


	20. Mojo's in Love

Chapter 20 Mojo's in Love

Author's Note: There won't be adventure to visit hell. And sorry for the mistake from Chapter 19. So, here it comes! This is going to be a short chapter though(_if_).

"So, what happened to you girls?" The Professor asked.

"Oh... uh... Nothing... but h-" Blossom was interrupted.

"Shush, we were just dreaming the same thing. Isn't that possible to know? Isn't that amazing? Imagine that would be adding you to it too." Buttercup interrupted.

Bubbles nodded, and looked at Blossom who's head was nodding in agreement with a awkward face.

"Yeah. It's true right?" Blossom nodded.

"Well, if that's amazing, it should be an amazing dream isn't it?" Professor asked, putting the plate down.

"As I saying, I- need to go." Blossom changed the subject, and flew to Summer Reading Class Program.

"Oh yeah. I must go too." Buttercup replied.

"Well oh..." Professor sighed.

Bubbles giggled. "It's a fake guesstimate right?"

"Oh it wasn't."

"Hehehe." Bubbles giggled again.

Professor looked at her strangely. "Bubbles, what the heck are you laughing for?"

"Oh nothing. The fuck-..." Bubbles paused, and covered her mouth.

"What did you say?"

"Oh. I must be saying wrong." Bubbles said, still covering her mouth, which meant Professor didn't understood a word she's saying.

"What did you say while you are covering your mouth?"

"I think you will hit me."

"Then what did you say?"

"Nothing. And it is nothing you understands."

"Oh great."

Bubbles quickly flew back to her room. "What the heck did I just say? I must be pulling out stupid words."

Afternoon came, and the two girls arrived back at home. They wonder what's going on to the both of them. Blossom unlocked the door, and they both stepped in. There was some kind of decorations around the house. Is it partying?

"MWHAHAHA!" They both heard an evil laugh. Buttercup turned to the back direction to see who was it. She knew it was louder than an airplane, but she knew it was a low voice(still loud)between these houses covering the noise.

"Who do you think was it? Have any idea?" Blossom asked.

"Su.. I don't know." Buttercup replied. "I just remember the voice. But I can't even think of the name of his."

"Oh really? It must be a crime because why are the citizens laughing evilly?" Blossom asked.

"You're right..."

"Must show the proper version to Mountain Language Buttercup. And I believe you don't understand, it is your sentence you have to correct."

"Well, I did the possessive."

"But I was just correcting for the next time."

"Oh its just so much bad...-"

"See, correct it now."

Buttercup stepped out, and flew to the town. Blossom followed and saw that it was a giant robot.

"What the heck?" Blossom pointed.

"yeah- what the heck?" Buttercup copied.

Blossom smacked her in the face.

"Wait, look. It's Bubbles.. Isn't that Bubbles?" Buttercup pointed to the girl with blonde hair who's wearing a blue shirt and flying.

"Well, that must be because no one can fly, only except Bubbles. But... How could she be out here, when she's in the house?" Blossom questioned.

"HOW DO I SUPPOSE TO KNOW? IT'S NOT MY JOB, OR ANYTHING, AND STOP LETTING ME FIGURE OUT!"

"Oh Buttercup, it's not the point dumb ass." Blossom sighed.

"Good," Buttercup smacked her head, and fold her arms, and flew down to Bubbles.

"So we actually have a _mom?_" Buttercup questioned.

Bubbles looked at the two girls whose flying over to her. "Oh hey girls."

"Um, hey..."

Bubbles smiled, and faced back to the robot. She knocked on the glass and said. "Please tell us what is wrong with you? Of a sudden you were laughing, and now you are like upset."

"The shit fuck. -" Buttercup flew to where Bubbles is and pushed her away, and then looked at the glass. Then she noticed it was MOJO! Buttercup once saw that, and she took her fist out and started to punch the glass.

"No Buttercup!" Bubbles screamed, and stopped Buttercup.

"Well, he's attacking Townsville!"

Bubbles shook her head with a mean face. "I say that Mojo is just-"

"He was laughing evilly!"

Blossom heard their conversation and arguments, and she finally stopped listening. She flew to Mojo, and peeked inside. She asked Mojo what happened, instead of fighting him.

"You girls don't need to know why!" The green headed monkey yelled.

"Well..." Blossom replied. "But why are you upset? You don't want to go to jail? You can't move your robot? You don't know where you are? Your house is burned? Your plan didn't work? You don't want yourself to talk to us? You don't want to see us? You hate us, and we also defeat you?-"

"No no no!"

"Then what?"

"It's that you will never like it!"

"Well, we can help you..." Blossom said. "Then can you now tell me why?"

Mojo looked out, and still sees the both of Blossom's sisters fighting. Then Mojo faced back at her. "Can you help me then? Are you sure you can help me with this?"

Blossom nodded.

"Ok. I don't know why, so I became and started to have feelings for Sensei Keane."

Blossom's eyes went bugged eyed. She began to laugh. "Wow hahaha. You... you actually..."

"Well, then are you going to help me?"

"How can we help you for?"

"That..."

Blossom smiled. "You mean date with each other?"

"WHAT are YOU guys TALKING about?" Bubbles yelled at the both of them. There came Buttercup flying to here with an angry face.

"Oh, I am trying to help him find Sensei Keane..."

"OH MY, you are going to? Phew, you didn't actually go yet. And you want Mojo to hurt Sensei Keane?" Buttercup admit.

"No. He is in love with her. So, would you mind to make him date one time? And..." Blossom looked at them with a symbol face.

The both of them nodded because now they know and understands what to do from her leader face.

"Ok Mojo. Let's go!"

"Ok..."

"The concert is about to start." Buttercup said. "And she is maybe ready to go there."

"Well oh yeah. Today, there is a concert!" Bubbles screamed, full with happiness.

Buttercup sighed. "Then how are we going to do?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, we got Mojo to tell us what to do exactly." Blossom answered.

All of them looked at Mojo, and he was with a weird face.

"Ok, I plan then." Blossom said. _Say it Buttercup, say no plan._ There was actually no voice from Butt_ercup._

"_Ok, so how are we going to start?"_ Bubbles asked.

Blossom told them to huddle up, and they did as what she was told by. "First, we must go to the concert. Wait, do we have tickets to the concert outside?"

"Yep, I have got it." Bubbles pulled them out.

"Ok, so here is what we are going to start-" * "C'mon, just tell us already!" * "Dude, I'm trying to!" Blossom yelled at Buttercup. "Ok, we can sit wherever we want right? How about this? Mojo, if you see Sensei Keane, follow her to where she is sitting. And then, sit right besides her from right or left. Then if that didn't work. Whenever the show is done, Mojo, you follow her where she is going. And if that doesn't work, we will have to try to do it for you."

"Like in Valentine's DAY?" Bubbles flipped.

"Watch before you say something and then flipped yourself and have to go to the hospital with your legs on top, and your hands on the bottom. Make sure you don't let your legs shake hands with a person, or they might think it's not a trick or some exercise." Buttercup teased.

"HEY!" Bubbles screamed.

"SHUT UP." Buttercup yelled.

All of them flew to the concert, and one of them was holding onto Mojo's cape.

"Oh, there is Sensei Keane, and she is going to go in that black car." Bubbles snapped.

"Wow, even she is driving that rick car?" Buttercup dropped her mouth.

"With your stupid taste, even she has a lot of money, and she was wearing a poor dress!" Blossom included.

"Well, I don't see why she is not wearing a rich dress that cost of 1000 bucks." Bubbles questioned.

"That's because she doesn't want to waste her money or people will fall in love with her!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. How did that come from? It's her own opinion whether to not wear popular. Wait, she's not that rich than Princess..." Blossom said.

Bubbles looked at her. "Wait, Princess is not in this town. Remember we were doing a show, and we found it was Princess. But she said she wasn't any Princess or something."

"Lost mind." Blossom knew. "But she is rich right?"

"Who knows because she said she is not Princess, usually Princess has a lot of money." Bubbles prompted.

"You know, you are correct." Blossom said.

"Oh hello? What about Mojo right now?" Buttercup ended her sisters' conversation.

The both of them face towards Mojo and Buttercup, and smiled. "Oops.."

Sighed Buttercup, and she help Mojo up. The both of them gone to the concert. The both of them looked down, and saw the car was gone.

Blossom and Bubbles followed the both of them. "But wait...! What about the tickets to the concert?" Bubbles said, yelling like a boy.

They finally stepped into the concert, and Bubbles pay their tickets to the manager.

Mojo saw Sensei Keane, and immediately followed her to her seat. "Wait, where are you going?" Buttercup yelled to Mojo. Then she remembered. She smiled, and laughed. "He is really..."

Blossom passed her, and to make her stop standing over there. Bubbles giggled, and passed over her too, and left Buttercup behind.

Bubbles sat next to Mojo, so she could see what Sensei Keane and Mojo would do. Blossom whispered at Bubbles. "Scootch over Bubbles, I mean come sit here." Blossom gave her a hand to tell her to come over. Bubbles moved to where Blossom was sitting.

"Why do we have to sit very far away from them? Bubbles asked.

"-Because I like it." Buttercup said.

"Oh, so you were the one who said so." Bubbles felt angry.

"No, just make then both sit together." Blossom said.

Everyone filled in the seats, and the concert was about to begin. It is 6:30, and it begins at the time of 7.

30 minutes later, the person came out, and started to sing.

After about another 10 minute, another player gets to sing. Sensei Keane jumped out of her seat, and screamed. "Go Jacky go!" It was the singers name. Mojo was about to be disappointed.

Then Keane sat back down, and she relaxed on the chairs. She listened to the singer's song.

"It's a great song isn't it?" Keane asked to someone she doesn't know.

"Who are you talking to?" Mojo asked.

"You... maybe." She answered, closing her eyes to sing with the musician.

"Yeah... it's a great song." Mojo replied. _So she actually know how to sing this song? This song is new._

The show was finished with smoke out. It wasn't smoke at all, it was from those kind of magic things from a singer. The air was full with light, and the people all looked at the sky, and their was red lights on top of a building which shows shows are completed.

Sensei Keane walked out, and the girls started to look at the seat of Mojo's. Then she saw Keane stood up and started to go. The girls rapidly stood up, and followed her. Mojo stood up, and saw the three girls were running away.

He looked at where they were running to. They were running after Keane. Mojo saw that, and chased after them.

Sensei Keane walked out of the concert, and to the parking lot. She saw her maid and servants were already waiting for her to sit on the car. She smiled, and jumped in the car. The car was moving already like an airplane. The car was driven now.

The girls came to the parking lot, and saw a black car. The black car was disappeared now.

"Oh my, the car is gone!" Buttercup said, and losing her breath. She was running like crazy, and stopped. Her both hands landed on her knees, and her breath was coming out to feel the air.

"Hmm..." Bubbles said.

"Do you remember something?" Buttercup asked the girls.

Snap from a finger, Blossom bursted out saying an importance thing like a police would do. "The car number was A12P6.!"

Buttercup stopped breathing, and started to chase after the car.

"Wait!" Blossom yelled, and she ran after the green sister.

"A12P6?" Bubbles said, and she held Mojo's hand, and she rapidly ran with him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Buttercup screamed after a lot of car. "DON'T JUST GO AWAY FROM IT FAST! JUST TAKE A BREAT-" Buttercup tripped, and she fell down on the ground. Thankfully, she wasn't on the street, but near.

Blossom came running to Buttercup, and she saw Buttercup was like dead. She didn't held her up, and still chasing after the car. Yeah, you must go after the car, and don't save anyone. You must remember to catch them.

Mojo and Bubbles saw Buttercup this time, and she jumped over her, and was gone now.

"Ou..." Buttercup woke up. "Why am feeling these kind of headache? Am I dead? -Like last time, and now I feel weak?" Buttercup stood up, and forgot about the car.

Meanwhile at where Blossom is, and where Bubbles and Mojo is zooming for first. Blossom couldn't take it anymore, and stopped. She coughed, and took a breath. Bubbles passed her, and she fell down while spinning. Everyone can fall down while they ran about 5 miles.

Bubbles doesn't need to run, she can fly! But Bubbles decided to still run because she is a speed runner.

Mojo was still holding Bubbles's hands, and he won't take the breath like Bubbles because she is controlling Mojo to run.

Bubbles saw the car, and she rapidly run over there, but the car was still faster.

Buttercup came to them, and said. "Just fly, we will able to catch her."

"No, I don't want to." Bubbles said.

"Holy cow, I was taking a nap down on the ground!" Blossom came flying.

"Sensei Keane!" Bubbles yelled. "Sensei Keane! Sensei Keane!"

"No, don't want to run anymore. It's ok. You girls don't have to help me anymore. Thanks though." Mojo said.

Blossom stopped. "See I knew it girls." Blossom high five at Buttercup.

"Are you sure you don't want to run?" Bubbles asked politely.

Mojo nodded, and walked away from the girls.

"Ha ha." Buttercup laughed with the girls.

"Wow, that was a fast move." Bubbles said. "But I might think we could catch a cold."


	21. Changed Faces Infomal of bodies

Chapter 21 Changed Faces/ Informal of bodies

Hotline is ringing. Hotline is ringing.

"Hotline is ringing." Bubbles said, while writing her homework. She was not getting the hotline because she was busy doing her homework, and started humming. Sigh, she always does that even she is in High School.

"Buttercup, why do I have to help you with the homework for science?" Blossom retorted again.

Buttercup got angry, and started to muscle up, and she jumped onto Blossom's face, and they started fighting around. The both of them twirl around like a sphere. Which is like going around and around like circles.

"Hotline is ringing." Bubbles said, while writing her homework. She was still humming, and doesn't want to get the hotline. She started to erase her answer, and apply it back. She looked at the girls meanly, and she started to hum again closing her eyes.

"I SAID, YOU ARE A BASTARD THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING, AND HOW COULD YOU GET AN A ON SCIENCE? DID YOU PEEK?" Blossom yelled, and still rolling like a ball.

Buttercup was frustrated, and grabbed her shirt very hardly. She pulled her closer, and hit her in the face, and yelled tougher than her. "You wouldn't help me though!"

"I won't! Will dare you to do it your own!" Blossom was mad, and she rolled again.

"Hotline is ringing." Bubbles said, while writing her homework. She was still humming, and then stopped. She erased her answer, and apply it back. She looked at the math questions now, and started to think about the answer. The English was just right, but math, it isn't.

The both of the sisters stopped rolling around. "I say, you won't beg me for it. And I said, you can't have me to help you. C'mon Buttercup, you are almost in 10th grade!" Blossom retorted.

"I don't care, and just help me at once. And it's not even starting school yet. But it begins in another month! I need your help for SCIENCE! SINCE YOU ARE GOOD AT IT!" Buttercup high her voice, and the Professor might think the house is going earthquake.

"And just once doesn't need to be that rude. And I say I still doesn't count as once, you need to learn good, Buttercup. You need to know the process, and you need to know the steps, and science is the most important part. And everything of every subject is all into science! C'mon you should know because you know math, and others that get A's." Blossom explained to her.

"Hotline is ringing." Bubbles said loudly, not that loud. She was still writing her answer down on the paper, and she was already on her reading homework. That assignment was to read about 10 chapters, and identify the plot, and summarize the story. She erased her whole paragraph, and rewrite the sentences.

Blossom stopped talking, and heard Buttercup interrupted. "I need the time! Have no plenty of time! I am not going to waste time doing it stupid! And does that mean you want me to not understand what it means?" Buttercup yelled.

"Hotline is ringing." Bubbles said, still writing down her paragraph. She wasn't that frustrated, and noticed it was about a lot of minute ago. She was still humming, and pasting the summarization(A/N: Not sure how to spell it, but I thought it spelled like this, and it says it's not this spelling, and give me all kinds of words that has the "tion").

"Ok I will get it ok?" Blossom smirked, and looked at Bubbles for a second. "Wait, how long did you say that? And why didn't you get it?"

"Because you were the leader, and you always get it." Bubbles answered it quickly. "I am done with my homework now." She got off of her chair, and packed the homework together. She walked to the girls, and glanced at Blossom.

"HELLO?" Blossom greeted, while she picked the hotline up. Bubbles smiled, and listened to her conversation.

"Scribble Scrabble Blah blah blah..." The mayor answered.

"Ok, mayor, we will be there just in case. I mean just in time too." Blossom hanged up the phone, and flew up to the sky. The both girls followed her, and out of town, they found it was a three crime who is looking for them.

"This is going to be just easy." Blossom said.

"Look, where are they going?" Bubbles asked, and Blossom zoomed after them. But how come? They are no where to be seen. Only to look up, they can see much better.

"Wait, can you remember which crime was it?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom prompted one out. "Him."

"I say Fuzzy Lumpkins because I saw a furry and fuzzy pink looking fat bear." Bubbles pulled out.

"Oh, then who's the next one?" Buttercup asked.

"How do I know because you were suppose to look for it!" Blossom said, "The guess that we have to find who it was."

Blossom and the girls flew to the forest first because that's the easiest way. They went to the forest because of Fuzzy Lumpkins. He lives in the forest, and it is really easy.

They hided over there near the bushes. They can hear the instrument(A/N: Forgot what it's called, please review me back what it's called, and MangaTrial, don't review me back because your answer is maybe wrong.) that Fuzzy is playing. Bubbles smiled, and giggled. She looked at the girls, and smiled again. "I think he's enjoying the stupid instrument!" Bubbles laughed. "And he's in love with her/ him."

"Shut up Bubbles, we are not here to listen, we are here to fight and battle crimes around, and save the town." Blossom snapped.

"Yeah Bubbles." Buttercup slapped Bubbles in the head. "Don't have the time to do these. Shake your head out of this kind of thing, and isn't it suppose to be something that is a mystery?"

"I don't know... Don't tell me I know it." Bubbles answered.

"I think it's now the time to go out of the bushes, and head for a start to kick him out. And make him fight with us."

Blossom and the girls stood up from knelling down, and walked to where the place are.

"Oh hello Power Puff Girls!" Fuzzy Lumpkins yelled out, and it made them think he wants to scare them. The girls was mad, and started to yell at him.

After they yelled about 5 minutes, Fuzzy Lumpkins smacked Blossom in the face with his instrument. Then he spatted Bubbles's face, and she with Blossom in the air. The air flew them both down onto the grass with trees and bushes. Even some fruits.

Buttercup saw them landed from the air, and looked back at Fuzzy Lumpkins. "what the-?" She questioned.

Bubbles and Blossom came back, and looked at each other. They both almost screamed. "Bubbles..." Blossom said.

"Um, you are Bubbles. Blossom is not Bubbles. Wait, why is your sound... your voice is... Blossom..." Buttercup got confused.

They both screamed and jumped in the air. "No! I don't want t be in others personality and has to act for them!" They both yelled.

"Chill guys." Buttercup said. "But it's not happening to me though."

Blossom and Bubbles stopped jumping. "Well, do you have any idea how we are going to change back?"

"SNAKE..."" Buttercup retorted.

"And what does that mean?" Blossom asked, which is in Bubbles body.

"Wait, who am I in? Which body am I in? I am in Blossom's? What about yours?" Bubbles asked.

"That's what I said, I will not be changed like you guys." Buttercup spoke back.

"Ok." Bubbles said.

"Remember to untitled yourself." Buttercup said.

Blossom sighed. "But where are we going?"

"Going to find Him." Buttercup answered, and flew to Him's house. Him's house was changed now, his house isn't red anymore, his house was full with brown bricks. His house was like a pyramid. The pyramid was full of great stuffs in.

They entered the house. There was a secret code, and Buttercup typed in. And then the door opened.

"Wow, Buttercup. How do you know the secret code or password?" Blossom asked.

"I just guessed..." Buttercup answered. "I know it might be HIM, but it is. So I typed in."

"Wow, is this a castle of something? Never see a castle like that though." Bubbles said, detailed the area of this house.

"C'mon let's just go in already." Buttercup said. Then Buttercup pressed the code again to close the door.

Him came out, and the girls saw the place was different now. It was like a controller.

"Where are we?" Bubbles bursted out.

Him didn't like what their position was from Fuzzy, so he wanted to change them.

Him laughed, and put Bubbles(which is in Blossom's body.) and Buttercup in the machine. Him switched their faces and bodies to each other.

About 1 minute later, the machine was finished, and Blossom looked at them. "See now, your body is in the other direction, and now you are switched Buttercup. Ha, you said you are not going to be changed." Blossom said(which is right now in Bubbles's body).

"Oh whatever." Buttercup said, and heard she was Blossom's voice.

Whose which:

Blossom=Bubbles

Bubbles=Buttercup

Buttercup=Blossom

"Ok, I just hope we figured out who is which right?" Bubbles argued.

"Well, Bubbles, your voice is into Buttercup, and that's the only I know. I mean I can tell Buttercup's voice. Your body is..." Blossom paused for a second. "Wait a minute. Actually, Bubbles you are wrong. You are wrong because your voice stays the same, and you are in someone's body. And who the heck was thinking of?"

"Wait, so you can tell voice. So..." Buttercup said.

"Wait a minute girls." Bubbles shook her head. "I bet it goes like this. I am into Buttercup's strong body, and OMG! I have to act like Buttercup! -Like for how MANY YEARS?" Bubbles screamed hardcore.

"Whoa Bubbles. Now calm down. We won't be forever like that right?..." Blossom said, and still with a calm face. "Or maybe..."

"NO!" Bubbles yelled again, even louder than a dolphin or an elephant.

Buttercup didn't have to cover her ears, just for Blossom. "Bu-bb-les! Please lower... yo- ur voi- ce … down...-" Blossom stammered with her air of covering.

Buttercup burst out laughing hard. "What a freaking girl!"

"STOP having... difficulties..." Blossom got annoyed.

"Let's just calm down and figure out who is which." Buttercup said, stopping Bubbles.

"OK..." Bubbles cried.

"Ok, Blossom... Since you are the first one, tell us who I am. I can't tell who I am because I can't see myself." Buttercup started.

"Uh, you are pointing at Bubbles actually. I am right here... in Bubbles's body. And the one who screamed was Bubbles IN YOUR body." Blossom continued.

"WHAT?"

"Didn't you see that?" Blossom asked.

"Well, maybe my eyes were blind?" Buttercup said. "And you are in MY body. Can't you feel the long hair from mines, and now it is yours."

"And I have to act smart? NO WAY." Buttercup pointed.

"Yeah because you don't have smartness and leaderships." Blossom admit.

"Then... I have to act like a cry baby. Well, for some reasons, I could add something from me- is smartness. And it is to Bubbles." Blossom said.

"Wait, if you are doing that, then I must do it too. I must do the sportsmanship duh!"

"Dude, I don't even know how!" Blossom bursted. "I hate doing it because I have bad sportsmanship, and you do." Blossom replied back.

"Well, does Bubbles have to do it same? She's in me, and she must!" Buttercup pointed at Bubbles which is Buttercup herself.

Blossom didn't know why she had to laugh, but she laughed so many times until she got red.

"So now we have figured out, we must get back to home." Buttercup said.

Zooming back to home, the Professor yelled out for dinner. The girls headed for their seats. The girls sat down on their chairs.

"Um, girls, why are you guys sitting on the wrong seat? Blossom, you are in Buttercup's seat. Buttercup, you are sitting on Bubbles's seat. And Bubbles you are sitting on Blossom's seat. Are you guys changing seats?" Professor asked.

"Oh." The girls replied back.

All of them got up and didn't know where the body they are in's seat. All of them bumped in each other.

"Where's my seat?" Blossom asked.

"Where do I sit?" Bubbles said.

"Yeah, where am I suppose to sit at?" Buttercup pointed.

Then they three figured, and sat at the wrong spot.

Blossom sitting on Bubbles's seat, Buttercup on Blossom's seat, and Bubbles on Buttercup's seat.

"Wait, this doesn't seem like it." Blossom and Professor said in unison.

The three of them stood up again.

Switching to their seats, Professor was thinking about the emotions. _Huh, why are the girls acting so strangely?_

"Um, you just sat on that seat before, Buttercup." Bubbles said, which was Buttercup.

"Um, you are Buttercup, Buttercup." Professor pointed.

"Hey, this is my seat!" Buttercup bursted out, who is Blossom.

Bubbles (Buttercup) got totally mad at her. She took her away, and sat on the seat where Buttercup (Blossom) was sitting at. "Bubbles, me sits here." Bubbles (Buttercup) said. "Um, I meant I, Buttercup sits here."

"Hey I am Butt... wait..." Buttercup said, which was Blossom.

Then she got up, and sat at the empty spot.

It was at night now, and girls have to go to their room.

"Wait, is this your room Blossom?" Buttercup asked, which was in Blossom's body.

"Hey, I am sleeping in my bed!" Blossom screamed, which was Bubbles.

"Ok, how about we sleep back to our room..." Bubbles said.

"Ok but Professor will figure because I am Blossom sleeping in Buttercup's room."

"DOESN'T MATTER, AND IN THE MORNING, WE WILL TELL HIM IT WAS JUST YOUR DREAM PROFESSOR." Blossom yelled.

The girls nodded.


	22. Someone's Been BACK!

Chapter 22 Someone's Been BACK!

"And how are we going to change back?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles cried. "Well, we will just go back to normal from Him. I guess Him have any idea."

"Right, we will automatically go to Him's home, and do the steps as Bubbles told. Or maybe there is no way we can..." Blossom froze the sentence because Bubbles would start crying.

"Wait, why did you stop the sentence?" Buttercup asked, stops folding her arms.

"Yeah?" Bubbles said, smiling at Blossom.

Blossom looked at them. "Oh, I thought Bubbles would cry...-"

Buttercup burst out laughing so hardly, and in the extreme way. "Tutz, ha- it would better be true. High-5!" Buttercup gave the hand out to begin a slap already.

"Hey hey hey, I am not going to cry. And I am in High School remember?" Bubbles asked.

"Yep, you are right." Blossom finished. _Well, I just wished... we could go back to earth sometimes... I know this is earth, but real earth? Once we have made, we are in some kind of ruined. Maybe like a war? We weren't dead until new Professor made us back. Our age was from 5-15. Well, for Bubbles.. 4? I can't believe we will die for some reasons. Can we die? Can we really die? It looks like my home was in heaven..._

_Girls... let's just wake up from our mind, and head to sleep._

_Yep, you are right... And remember I would never cry._

_And adding to that, Blossom has cried before..._

_Hey, you too.. O, uh.. kind of..._

_HEHEH, let's just go to sleep._

_I will set the alarm and wake up early than Professor ok?_

_Yeah but, if he wakes up... he will noticed that there was NO BREAKFAST!_

_That's a good point._

Coming down the road...

_Someone's area..._

"_We've walked a mile long." A boy's tone said._

"_We have traveled from hell to here." A soft voice that sounded like a girl, but more than a girl's voice._

"_We have plenty of time to defeat this road." The second to darkness voice said, it was so strange to hear that they all have to break the road. "ARGHH! The boy's voice yelled, and punched down the ground, and the road began to earthquake._

"_We have more road to go to Townsville though." The soft boy said._

"_That town is just little." That tone boy said,_

"_Watch out!" The soft voice boy pulled the rest of the boys over._

_They all called the soft boy's name, which meant he was attacked by the bullet._

"_It should have been me. You are weak." Tone voice said._

"_I am no longer weak."_

"_Let me see." The second to darkness voice replied, and took his hand, and break the bullet away, and it was sounded like a broken hand._

"_Ou." He screeched._

"_Well, that was hurt isn't it?" Tone voice asked._

"_Maybe..." Soft boy answered._

Back to the girls' house.

The alarm woke them up, and they saw something strange. It was that Blossom found out she was in Bubbles's bed. She remembered that a shadow came into her real room, and then it took her out. Then she fell asleep, and didn't know what happened.

"Darn it, Professor." Blossom yawned.

Meanwhile at the other corner...

"Man, it's all Professor's thought. It was just from 2 AM.

_**Sorry, this chapter is short really. But I have never wrote a short chapter like this before. I have never written it in here. This chapter is only 635 words, wow.**_

_ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

**Hey guys, did you know that Steve Jobs died, I believe you know it already about 3 days ago. It was sad! SO so sad! He died, and a new iPhone came out. That's it, it's iPhone4S which was meant by iPhone5. **

**Sorry, that bold quote was from October 8.**


	23. Professor is Switched

Chapter 23 Professor is Switched

ALL THRID PERSON POV!

"Finally, we have survived.!" Blossom shouted to the whole town.

"But.. it was just short.." Bubbles replied, just doesn't understand about it.

Buttercup sighed, and retorted, "You're such a stupid crying baby!"

When Buttercup described her, Bubbles's eyes were in air. She was so frustrated that she was a cry baby. "What about you? Huh, you died, and you survived both!" screamed Bubbles, trying to top that.

Sigh again. Yelling starts. Never ends. Not so good sisters. Need to learn. Have to be ready. Hates each others. No favorites. Just they are totally not perfect. Stupid is their guess.

"Well, of course! I like to be stupid!" Buttercup reminded them.

"Who cares Buttercup, no one cares." smiled Blossom.

Bubbles agreed with her. "And there's no reason to it Buttercup, we already know, duh."

"DUDE, school starts now in September!" Blossom yelled at them, to get her attention clearly.

Bubbles nodded. Buttercup leaned against the walls.

"GIRLS!" It was Professor whose calling. "Want to hear good news?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Blossom pointed.

"Don't make up anything, now ok? If I know you are, then that's not true statement or news." Buttercup retorted.

"I have assigned you to a high level school! It's Society Townsville Tokyo Academy." Professor announced.

Dropped their eyebrows. "No kidding." Blossom spoke first.

"Don't tell it's a lie," Bubbles added, "right?"

"Nope."

"We just got to the old school and move to a brand and new highest school? I mean really, a high rank school?" asked Buttercup.

"Well Buttercup, it's that we have to find out then." Blossom taunted.

"Look!"

"How in the world did you sign in that? You can't even do that! It's so much money like private schools! It's popular doesn't mean you can sign up. Professor, it's too much money. No one can attend to that! See, it says there's only 10 kids there!" Blossom explained.

"Exactly what I am looking for!"  
>"It's too small of students to attend." replied Blossom.<p>

"Don't you want that?" Professor asked.

"Well, yes but you can't attend, and it can be qualified." Blossom prompted.

"True, but I asked the principal." Professor took the information out.

Both and three widen their eyes. WOW.

Can that really work?

"Repeat after me." Professor spoke.

"GO."

"I will attend this school for the rest of my abilities. I will make sure to pass it." Professor reminded.

"I will at... no!" All of them said unison.

"Yes."

"I will attend this school for the rest of my abilities. I will make sure to pass it."

"Yes yes."

"And without knowing that. Add= I will make sure I will pass the levels to graduate. Then I will zoom for which College I want." Blossom added.

Professor nodded.

What the?

"IT'S SURE SOUNDS FUN IN THERE." Buttercup laughed.

"No. It isn't, which I like it. But I don't know about you guys." replied Blossom, "C'mon girls, we still have 3 more levels to graduate, well... plus now is 2 more."

Bubbles nodded.

"I am sure to make new friends. Only... makes it smart to find." Buttercup said.

"Or maybe it doesn't have anything that fit for you." Bubbles answered.

"Maybe it's like this, 5 girls and 5 boys whose attending." Blossom said with Buttercup in unison.

"But adding you three, it would make it 13 plus that it's 8 more girls." Pro said.

"Well, it's just an estimation." quoted Blossom.

Professor smiled. "It starts at 7 A.M. in the morning. Begins at August 15. It ends at 1 P.M. End of school, June 15. Guess what, it's like all 15."

"Wow, I can't even make it to that!" Bubbles and Buttercup warned in unison.

Another hour or so, the family ate dinner. But it was morning, and then came evening that fast as hour?

Blossom finished eating her rice this time as first place. "DONE!" Blossom yelled, smiling. She start heading to her room, and sat down on her bed. _Just as I thought... As soon as possible, I can vanish with this world to the end. I might, hope... so... It's almost the time I could be disappeared. I don't know what my sist_ers are_ going to be doing, but I know it's not the same thing as mines of course._

Blossom heard Bubbles stepped on the stairs to come up without flying. She was giggling and laughing. _Hm, I wander what's the laugh is all about. What's the other person with Bubbles though? Huh, whatever, I am heading to my sleep time._

At the other corner...

"Ok Buttercup, it's not that funny." Bubbles laughed.

"It's not funny and you are laughing you said." Buttercup chuckled.

Bubbles smiled, and said, "Well, be back to the room now." Bubbles opened the door of hers, and leaped inside. She closed the door tightly. "Well, stop laughing Bubbles." Bubbles stopped laughing, and then another second, she begin laughing again. What's the laugh all about? How is that even funny? Oh well, as she is going to never stop.

_Ok, stop Bubbles. Yes thank you. Ok, what am I going to do? ARGH, UH! I need someone to talk to me. UGH, oh, I know who. It should be Boomer. Boomer the funny guy! _Boomer isn't a funny guy, but she just said it without knowing.

_Um, he's not even here. I know he's dad. Ai-yah, please..._

_Hey, I know what to do..._

_BAM!_

She stopped when she heard that noise. She wanted to hear any more noises. But there were. "Stupid, messing my plan and talk." said Bubbles, like bragging. "Ugh, I just had it, but lost!"

"GIRLS!" The girls all heard the Professor calling them. They bang their doors slammed, and race downstairs.

"What's wrong Professor?" Blossom paused when she saw a guy. "What's up with that?"

"That's what I mean!" Professor annoyed them.

"Um, I don't see anything about it. I don't get it. What's wrong with what?" Bubbles determined.

Blossom smacked on her own head, and looked at the both of her sisters. "Ok, listen. Please listen."

"Ok, I am." The both said.

"GIRLS, I need you to get me back into normal." Professor announced.

"We just figured out how we can changed back, and then it's not Professor's turn." Buttercup said.

"Exactly, that's right." Blossom pointed. "Um, I don't know how to um, uh.. change you back. I guess you stay here for like this." Blossom wasn't sure to say the right words. "for today."

Professor sighed, and said, "You know who I am?"

"Professor, or.." Blossom answered, and add a or because he said know who I am. She thinks it might be wrong though by the clue. Just by the clue.

"No, I am MOJO!" Mojo replied.

Burst out laughing again.

"Go, go ahead and laugh!" Mojo screamed.

"No we are not Mojo, we just think you are not. But why is your... huh, wait! You are not Professor! You are Mojo! When I came down, I already knew the clue. Just by telling your feet. Your fur. And uh.. see... It is then. Your head wasn't like yours at first, and then I found out your face was actually PROFESSOR! But I thought it was you, Professor, then turned into him, Mojo." Blossom said, not making any sense.

"Um, I don't get it." Bubbles mumbled.

"It's ok if you don't get it." Blossom replied fast.

"WOW." Buttercup spoke.


	24. The RRBS are back from Hell

Chapter 24 The RRBS are back from Hell

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 24! I haven't updated it for a while in Sir right? But here is chapter 3 in Sir. I know I haven't updated it for so long, and it's still in the lower chapters. SORRY!

"We've finally come back to this stinking old Townsville!" a dark tone voice described. He wasn't that dark and evil like Him. He was just part of the tone voice of a criminal.

"Butch, we just have to be nice." the next one came to say. He was the second to the dark voice. He was smart, and he's the leader. Now, Butch thinks this leader doesn't make any offer. Just remain silent. He just read his book. Butch wants to be the leader already. He know stealing his brother's place is unfair. Boomer needs to get his turn too. Brothers have to help brothers.

"Well, what do you say, Boomer?" Butch asked. He wants his brother to answer the same thing. The same thing he wants like voting. He's not begging, but he is bragging maybe.

"Maybe... But if you don't want to-then I will follow." He answered to make his favorite brother happy, which he is really not. Boomer didn't want his two brothers to get sick of it. He cares about his two brothers. No matter what if Brick isn't his favorite brother he will always helps him.

Butch finally sighed for his real life. "You know what I think? I think you should be in that mud town before a power puff girl saves you and found out it was a rowdy ruff boy.?" Butch smirked.

"Butch." Brick angered himself. "We are here to do a fight, not telling a story to what I should do."

"But that mud is sticky and nasty!" Butch teased.

Brick slapped his face. Boomer gasped when he saw the hand moved forward to his favorite brother's face. He didn't move but listens.

"YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Butch screamed. He was mad or angry at him so much. His brother didn't want to agree with him. But he was just teasing.

"We will be in town now." Brick lead, and flew to the middle of the town. The only one whose going to Townsville is not going to be what Butch just said. Boomer followed.

"NO Boomer! It has sticky mud!" Butch lied. He's trying to tease everybody.

"Butch, really? I don't think so?" Boomer asked.

"Well, I'm going there til I see a sticky mud!" Butch zoomed for the town, leaving Boomer the only one.

"Well, I guess then I will move to town." Boomer flew softly to the town.

Meanwhile at the other side of the town.

"Man, this sucks. We have so many to fight this thing- til- the- end-of the town!" Buttercup throw the monster away. Blossom didn't answer and Bubbles just count how many eyes there are. Buttercup began to throw each monster away to the far side of the ocean.

"There's this one last ugly stupid fart monster I will have to take!" Buttercup yelled, like stammering what to say.

"Chill Buttercup." Blossom said, while reading the book about big monsters goes to toilet when they are peeing. Blossom began to laugh when she read "monster peed and the monster ran off the the upper hill with his pee still going. While the monster was going up. A family trip was driving to a safe and nice area for a picnic, they smelled something that's weird. They saw some water now, and the dog began to lick it." When Blossom read that part, "licking", Blossom said ew.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Buttercup asked.

"It's that- this author has a lot of run-on sentences." Blossom answered.

"Well, that doesn't even make- any- sense!" Buttercup prompted, and threw the last ugly monster up to the sky.

"Wait!" Blossom shouted, and she saw the monster going up.

"WHAT?" Buttercup frowned.

"Oh nothing nothing." Blossom answered, and starts to reading the new speaker of the paragraph.

Buttercup threw another one up, then there came a boy who was flying to where the monster was. He didn't know there was a monster there. But a slack of the sound became worse.

"Oops." Buttercup covered her mouth. "I hit someone."

"Hey, I just saw it flew." Blossom looked at the boy, whose the opposite gender of her.

"Who threw this at me?" He threw the monster back at the sidewalk.

Buttercup smirked, "It does fly. Is he a criminal or a regular person?" Man, she really wants an answer to this, and solve this case out.

Blossom heard that and was shocked. "A normal person can't fly!" Blossom has to check to see who and what they are.

He was confused. "Of course a normal person can't fly. I can fly because I am just made out of!" He spat at them, and laughed.

He saw his two brothers came to him. "What's going on here?"

"These girl butts are blocking our way, that girl in the green throw a monster at my face!" Brick retorted.

"Hey, at least call me a name! I mean I have a name!" Buttercup yelled from the bottom.

"What's the matter now? Found the sticky mud yet?" His brother came to him, while flying.

The two girls began to pop their eyes. There eyes are going to fall.

"Stop, I said there's no such thing as a sticky mud in this town." Brick replied.

Boomer just looked at them. "Hey, they are getting away." Boomer pointed at at the Power Puff Girls.

"I know they are not going away!" Brick said, and flew down. The two brothers followed him.

Brick grabbed by Blossom's shirt, and let her face right at him. "Look at me now or you will die!" His angry mad voice made Blossom shocked.

"Let me go.." Blossom coughed.

Brick hold Blossom's neck, and squeezed her. "Do you want to look at me?" He asked, deep in his tone voice. That's how far he can go.

"Hey, don't do that to my sister!" Buttercup tried to kick him, and then Butch slide her to the ground.

"Ok... now... what- do- y- you.. wa... want?" Blossom can not hold that long anymore, while coughing.

Brick smiled, and he lets go of Blossom. "Do you know that I don't know your name?" Brick asked, staring at her eyes like a snake would do.

"Are you a snake?" Blossom asked, coughing.

"You just teased me." he said. "I asked what's your name?"

Blossom can not hold longer again because he squeezed her hard as rock. She holds her trachea, and cough longer and longer.

"Go, go spit out your blood." Brick laughed.

Blossom stopped holding onto her neck, and ran to him as far as she can. She holds Brick in the neck. Brick's eyes are widen.

"Yo..u.." Brick coughed, and he wants to kill her now. He shouldn't have let go of Blossom. Brick holds Blossom in the neck, and they both are in danger of their trachea.

Bubbles saw it, and she took their hands out of each other. "Are you ok, Blossom?"

"Yes... th... tha... thank you..." Blossom answered.

Bubbles didn't like what she saw, she pointed out her two fingers, which was index and middle finger. She snapped her fingers into Blossom and Brick. Now they don't have to cough or whatever it is.

"Hey, you in the blue. Is your name Bubbles?" a soft sound boy, Boomer called her.

"Yes." Bubbles replied.

The PPGS forgot the fake ones.

Just as the others were there to fight, Buttercup and Butch was different from them. What they are doing was not as terrified to Blossom's. Buttercup hates when Butch kicks Buttercup in the stomach, so she wrap around his head with her small hands. She blew wind at her head, and Butch fall down. "Just for 2 minutes. Butch, you know what I can do to kill you, is the kick you always does to me. But this time, she thought about the kiss she had done before. Buttercup got him up, and started punching on his face. "Make him red, make him red. Make him bleed.!"

"You know that doesn't work to kill me, but for you!" Buttercup heard a voice, and looked around. She saw no one talking. She memorized the sound from. It was closer to her, not far away from her. She knew it was Butch. It had been 2 minutes. "You heard what I said?"

"Yeah." the lips of Buttercup announced. She didn't know what she just said. It replied fast.

Butch smirked. He got up from Buttercup. "I maybe will laugh."

"Ha?"

Meanwhile at Bubbles's side. She wasn't sure what Boomer will do. She wanted to ask him something. She's the only one remembered maybe. "Boomer. I want to ask you something. I think it's just both of us privately." she offered.

"Wha? Ha? What?" Boomer replied like otomonapieoa(not sure how to spell it, review it please. I will make sure to look up in the dictionary. I have written that word before, just doesn't remember which goes first.).

"I said, let's have a talk." Bubbles repeated, differently from her words.

Boomer glanced at her, then at himself. He didn't know what to think of. "Ok, start telling me the thing you want to tell me." Boomer walked closer to Bubbles.

"...How did you came back?" Bubbles changed her subject. She smiled at him.

"How did I came back?" Boomer asked, and he thought about it. He pointed his finger up to his chin. He was like thinking about how he came back. Bubbles was confused. He didn't come back from surviving right? Bubbles can hear the sisters fighting, except for the both of them. She thinks she will be caught by him.

"I don't know. I just remembered nothing. I know it's hard to remember. When I died, I don't remember anything. It was either like heaven. But I was in hell, I didn;t come to heaven, so I don't know. I heard people say in heaven, you can't remember too. That's all I know, can't remember anything. Right now, I can't remember anything either. What about you? I guess you won't too when you go to heaven. So, why are you asking me this?" he asked.

"Well... I just want to know." Bubbles answered.

Boomer's hands touched Bubbles, and surrounded hers. "I just want to know one more thing. When you reached to heaven, tell me does heaven do the same thing as hell?"

Bubbles blushed. She saw Boomer smiled a fake one. Bubles nodded his question. I remembered Boomer told me... right?

Boomer holds Bubbles's hands tightly and hard. "Prepare for yourself now!" he yelled.

Bubbles just noticed that he was going to fight her. It's because his brothers are still fighting and battling, he has to take over Bubbles first. That's what their reason is, is to always win the PPGS. Bubbles finally battled her counterpart.

After they have been fighting, they were taking a break. After the break, Buttercup and Butch stood up. They saw each other standing up. Buttercup wanted to be taller than him. When Butch figured out that Buttercup was trying to beat him, he copied Buttercup. He used his powers to make him be long legs. Buttercup pop her eyes widen. She fall down when she saw Butch was taller than her just BY THE LEGS!  
>"Ok, are we done yet?" Blossom asked.<p>

Buttercup stopped, and nodded at Blossom. Butch came to Buttercup, and grab her by the waist, and kicked her stomach. She landed next to the tree.

"Well, Butch it's time for us to say that part." Brick announced.

"WHAT? NO!" Butch yelled.

Boomer stopped washing his face, and turned towards Brick.

"WHAT? NOT RIGHT NOW RIGHT NOW!" screamed Butch.

**Sorry, I know I have written a lot of short chapters now in PPGC. I will make sure that I have to write a lot. But remember I have written Chapter 28? That's more than 1000 words, but I think the next chapter will be short too. I think Chapter 26 and Chapter 27 is going to be long, just a guess ok? BYE. :D**


	25. Friends, not Foes?

Chapter 25 Friends, not Foes?

"I won't join in like Butch," Boomer replied Brick's talking. "As long as you enjoy it. I mean... just look at you, you are almost going to be friends with them."

Brick sighed, "You Power Puffs. I want to tell you guys that we would like to be friends. We don't want to fight," Brick paused. "I know you guys won't agree though. If you guys want time to think about it, I will give you time to think about it."

Buttercup didn't understand. How come? How come they want to be friends with them. "Blossom. What is going to happen?"

"I don't know. Don't tell me I know it. I am not anyone that knows it. I don't have to listen to you right?" she answered.

"Well, since you are the only one that is smart... You are a leader! You know what to do!" she yelled.

"Ok, we will have time to think about it. How many days?" Blossom asked Brick.

"Uh... as long as you..."

"A day, a week, a month, a year? Just tell me!"

"A month!" Butch yelled.

"BUTCH!" Brick retorted.

"Then ok. A month."

"Hey hey hey, I said to, he didn't say anything," Butch said to Blossom.

"I will give you 2 weeks," Brick replied.

Blossom nodded, and told her sisters to go back to home.

The girls flew home.

Meanwhile at the RRBS side...

"Brick, why are you..." Boomer frowned. "Why are you doing this? Haven't you offered about the 2 weeks.?"

"I know that. I know they won't reply. You watch then."

"THAT'S WHY AND IT! We shouldn't just regular make this decision go further! I told you that, and you want to die? If you are just dying from a top of the building, you won't die though," Butch said, while doing his fists.

Brick looked at Butch, "How do you know?"

Butch smiled, "I know because I have watched these before."

"HA?"

"Ai-yah, you both don't understand. But guess what, I know ok?"

"That does not even make sense," Boomer froze.

Butch smacked his own head. "Let me get a break!"

Boomer nodded, and Brick head back to jump down the entire whole building. His two brothers totally forgot about that. Brick began to step on the upper wall or stand. Boomer was feeling tired and bored. He then noticed that Brick was about to jump down. Boomer came over to him, and yelled at Butch. "BUTCH, GET YOUR A# OVER HERE!" He holds onto Brick, and Brick tried to let go of his hands.

Brick sighed. "You thought I'm doing this for fake or true?"

Boomer widen his eyes. "That means you are just faking it!"

Brick jumped down after Boomer said the last word. Boomer smacked his own head. "Butch..."

"WHAT?"

"Brick fall down of the building..."

"HOW DARE YOU! WELL, LET HIM GO DIE!"

Boomer looked down at the building, and saw Brick wasn't even on the street or sidewalk. He was gone. Did he disappeared after he died down? Boomer noticed that Brick was faking it. Boomer looked around, and saw Brick running away from this street. "BRICK!"  
>Butch came to him, and looked at Brick. "There's no way he can run that far now!" Butch chased after him while running downstairs to the streets. Boomer looked at them, and followed. He ran downstairs, and follow the steps of Butch. <em>Did he made this? If he did, then that's good...- wait, it's almost gone!<em>

Boomer was slow, and he couldn't run after a while of 1 mile. Boomer waited, and took a deep breath and started to run. He couldn't see Butch anymore. He looked around anywhere. Boomer saw the streaks of Butch now. He was flying running. Boomer choked, and began flying towards another mile.

The streaks side...

"WHY ARE YOU FLLOWING ME?" Brick asked, still looking at the front. But all he heard was the streaks sound. He looked back, and there he saw Butch again. He wanted to race to the Power Puff Girls' house, but Butch was following him. It made Brick fly around town. It's good to fly around.

"I SEE THERE'S NO WAY YOU COULD IMAGINE GOING AWAY WHILE YOU TRICKED BOOMER THAT FAR!" Butch screamed out of his head, zooming against Brick. He wasn't tired as Boomer, but Brick seemed to be slow now.

Brick didn't want to fly anymore, he began to run again after he was jumping down the building. As he was running, he could hear Butch's speed coming towards him. Another streak of ray messed Brick's blindness. He knew it was Boomer. How come he would be that fast now?

Butch smiled, and didn't stop running. It was like as he can't stop forever. While he was running, he couldn't catch up to Brick because he saw the second flew by. Now Brick was nowhere to be found. He looked up at the sky, still running. He saw Boomer still chasing after Brick.

Butch flew up now, and he saw the red streak's back. It was almost already gone. Butch yelled to Boomer, "GO AFTER HIM ALREADY NOW! I WILL TAKE A BREAK FOR THE CASE!"

_Case? There is a case into this?_ Boomer thought.

Meanwhile at the Power Puff Girls' house...

"C'mon girls, let's go to snooker. I don't know if it's called snooker though. But you know what I mean, we call it short." Blossom was ready to go out.

Bubbles smiled, "Just a second!"

Buttercup angered herself, "C'mon!"

Blossom tapped on Buttercup's shoulder, and remembered about what Brick said. "Buttercup..."

Buttercup smiled, "Hey, what are you going to say to the RRBS?"

Blossom shook her head, "I don't know. What do you want it to be?"

Buttercup dropped her mouth down, "Are you sick? What just happened to you? You were the one who was going to agree with him for 2 weeks."

"I know, but there's 14 days left."

Buttercup sighed. "YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? I THINK YOU SHOULD START TELLING HIM TO WE COULD BE FRIENDS FOR A REASON!"

Blossom blink her eyes in disbelieve. "How?"

"SAY SUCKS."

Blossom lost her head again. "Buttercup..."

"OK, BE FRIENDS. TELL HIM WE HAVE TO ASK QUESTION WHY FRIENDS, NOT FOES? ISN'T FOE FUN TO BE OR FRIENDS? ASK THEM A REASON WHY TO BE FRIENDS WITH."

"OH Buttercup. That's making them like a mission talk. I don't want that!"

"See, I told you you won't agree."

"You never told me so."

"SHUT UP."

Buttercup saw Bubbles coming from downstairs. "Ok, we are ready."

They all went to the SNOOKER RESIDENCE. "Ok, here we are."

"Get your own stick!" Blossom shouted at Buttercup.

"Ok, I will get the drinks and eats here. What do you guys want?" Bubbles asked.

"Ugh, any kind."

"Um, remember this part Buttercup. Maybe it doesn't fit you." Bubbles head to the left side to get drinks and eats.

Buttercup was going to hit the ball first. She began to grab the stick, and used her ex-ray vision. She looked at where the hole was. "Man, it should be like hockey..." Buttercup bounced the ball from the stick, and the white ball hit the reds.

"DID THE REDS get in the hole?" her old sister asked.

"Uh... no... man, I wish yes. SO I CAN GET A ONE ALREADY!" screamed Buttercup. "YOUR TURN."

Blossom got up, and grab the stick. She went to where the white ball was. She used her arrows to show which ball can go the furthest and near the hole. She hit the ball, and it swing the black ball on the hole. "I got 1 already."

"I THNK IT'S 8. I MEAN IT SAYS 8 ON IT. MAN, YOU ARE A CHEATER!"

"I'm not. Buttercup, the ball says 8 doesn't mean it is a score as 8."

Buttercup grabbed the stick, and poked the ball. The ball stick to the reds, and the red ball almost went to the hole. But it diagonal to the other one. Buttercup grabbed the hole to where the red ball was going like TOM AND JERRY!

"CHEATER YOU!" she heard her sister shouted.

"Here's the drinks and eats." her young sister prepared.

Buttercup came, and saw the food and drinks. "I don't like it..."

"See, I said. _Maybe it doesn't fit you._" Bubbles smiled, "but at least try it..."

Buttercup sighed, and ate the piece. "NASTY... NOW, BUBBLES GET ANOTHER ONE HERE. GET THE ONES THAT FIT ME!"

Bubbles giggled.

"You, you did that!"

Bubbles shook her head. "I didn't. But I already knew you would do that."

"UM, DID I SAY?- GO GET IT NOW!"

2 weeks later...

The PPGS were going to the SNOOKER RESIDENCE again that day.

After 2 hours later, they heard the RRBS were coming to there.

The PPGS didn't remember what they had made a deal, but then that day came. The RRBS was not playing snookers, but tries to tell them the thing they had made.

Blossom was practicing the hit, while her sisters were somewhere else. Buttercup was in the left side of the snooker's room. Bubbles was talking to someone in the phone while she is sitting on the chair for drinks.

Brick came up to her, and Blossom knows what he's going to say. Blossom didn't want to hear him, but she still can. She didn't want to reply him. That makes her ripped her body.

30 minutes later bothering Blossom-

"What's your deal?" Brick screamed softly. He was staring at Blossom as hard as he can.

"What's your point?"

"What's your answer then?" Brick smacked Blossom in the face.

"How about we be foes?" smirked Blossom.

Brick remained silent.

Only 1 hour later...

Brick was friends with Blossom. Even he didn't like to help Blossom out. But he wanted to break the friends now. He wanted to because he didn't feel like what was going to happen. He didn't like what happened.

His brothers were satisfied.

_In the future... Make the best choice out of your mind...-_

Still, the two puffs didn't want it. Their react was too strong to handle. Blossom sighed. "I know... I didn't feel like it either, girls..."

A day later... Brick broke the friends. He just wants to help the town now.

"Does he even cares about us?" Butch asked.

"You... You are the only one that doesn't even care about anyone." retorted.

"Yeah right... Brick is always alone! I want to be alone! I hate working into two groups!" Butch determined.

"Ah whatever." replied the last answer from Boomer for Butch.

They both walked away.

It was like as if they were gone.

**Next chapter is going to be perfect more me. I can't wait! I didn't know what happened in Chapter 25 with this kind of conversation! I want Bric to say friends, but I don't want it! What the heck is wrong with my mind? I have been thinking about this for a long time. Still, I haven't write it for about 3 months. But, I was just in the 10s and 1s chapters. Sorry. But next chapter is going to be about Brick again. Not friends, but like groups together. Only boy. Ooooh, Brick said something to Blossom that she never know he would say. He finally noticed her name by calling her. Chapter 27 is that Butch and Boomer finally arrived back to chapter! They joined the mission with the PPGs like Brick did. But Butch still hates it. Yay, it's Chapter 28 too, I like it. I have been writing it a long time, still haven't update it yet. It's maybe fine with you guys, right? So, bye now! Hope you like my chapter to this.**

**Read the next chapter and fnd out what happens to them! +And remember, Butch and Boomer isn't shown anywhere in that chapter. Just only Brick. You know what, I think they are going to come in the last of Chapter 26. BYE ;D**

**I just want to write this fastly, so I can do Sir right now. + Plus the nex new story I am going to write.**


	26. Brick with the PPGS

Chapter 26 Brick with the PPGS

Author's Note: From my bold print letters and words from Chapter 25, did you get what I mean? Because I was in a hurry! But here is Chapter 26, almost done with the story! But I shouldn't have said it. Short chapter now ok? I know the front summary of the story says it's going to be long, but I changed it to short because I don't know what to write. But Chapter 28 is going to be long ok?

Brick normally didn't like what he was thinking. He didn't want to make his brothers feel so bad. But what was he thinking? His brothers are gone. His two lonely brothers are not in charge, and without the leader. Brick knew that he was such so stupid. _I'm so stupid._

Brick waled for 3 miles, and he noticed that he stop at the PPGS house. Blossom came out of the door. "Oh ho... Hi." she waved hi at him. But Brick didn't wave back at her. The sisters also came out.

"C'mon girls. Let's go to- Central Room center." Blossom announced to her sisters. Central Room Center has mission like there's scientists there. It's testing whether it's a mission or some of kind thing. Blossom hurried to the Central Room.

The girls followed behind. Blossom zoomed there, and as fast as they go. She slammed the door open. She saw their room( a room that is in the middle/central. A room that they would discuss about).

"Ok, I think Brick just walked by." Bubbles spoke first, and the girls were totally widen.

"We weren't talking about that yet... and you started it..." stammered Blossom, as she didn't know what words to think of. Bubbles smiled at her.

"Ok, so what the heck do you want to say, Bubbles? Apology? Feelings or some kind of words." pointed Buttercup.

Bubbles was in disagree with her. "I disagree what she said."

Bubbles nodded. "It's not that you must do it or don't do it. It's just a conversation talk, Buttercup."

"Whether it's fake or true. That's the only thing I really want to know!" disclaimed Buttercup.

"Softly." Bubbles murmured.

"What?- Bubbles?" added.

Bubbles look at them with their eyes really trying to spill over her. "SPOIL me."

"HA? WHA?" both of her sisters frowned in unison.

Bubbles happily smiled. She nodded for nothing. Still, Buttercup and Blossom didn't understand she was doing.

RING RING RING

The hotline is ringing. Blossom picked up the hotline, and smirked at Mayor whose in the PHONE!

"Do I need to scream at you, Mayor?" asked Blossom.

Mayor didn't understand what was her only reason why she said that. He just said there was a big monster heading in town, and then Blossom just ask a question. Is that what she would just do, just standing there listening to mayor the whole time?

"Ok ok ok MAYOR!" screeched Blossom.

Mayor yelled to the phone loudly, "GO NOW!"

It was like that the mayor is spitting at her. Blossom headed downtown. There it was the big gigantic monster who was just standing there doing a stupid attack to the town. Blossom has to blame on him. BAM BAM BAM!

What the- The monster is stronger than them. Do they need help?

"I think..." sighed Blossom.

"Don't dare to say it." retorted Buttercup, and that's what she always say.

Blossom concluded, "-help..."

Buttercup smacked her own head with her two tough hands. Bubbles didn't scream to the whole wide world. Blossom positioned up, and she aimed on the enormous monster. Every time she keeps on aiming the monster, the monster every time hits her back to the ground.

"So what's and who's the help?" asked Buttercup,folding her arms.

30 minutes later, the girls hasn't found out a way to defeat the forest green monster. "That's it! I am going inside his body!" whistled Buttercup. She jumps in the monster's mouth. Inside was too much nasty things inside. It looks like slimy balls. She felt gross. "Ew.." Buttercup spat out the spits she has. She wanted to defeat this monster already. "Man, I have to take the slimy balls out!"

Buttercup touched the slimy balls, and it sticks to the hand of hers. "Wha?-" Buttercup touched her hand. It was nothing. It wasn't rocky. It disappeared, and she thinks it went in her veins or whatever is in her body. "Oh no..."

Outside of the monster, Blossom and Bubbles still attacked the monster. "I'm trying to get this stupid gigantic huge looking-dinosaur apart!" cried Blossom, not with tears.

"I wonder what's going on to Buttercup. Because I hear no screaming or something..." Bubbles smiled.

Buttercup came out, yelling like crazy. "NO!"

"What's wrong, Buttercup?" Blossom asked, while beaming on the dinosaur.

"It... it... it sticks to mines!"

"Ha? What do you mean?" sweet Bubbles asked, softly.

"HA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEN?" Buttercup froze. "Wait, you guys don't... know?"

Bubbles and blossom nodded.

"That's right..." Buttercup slapped her head.

A streak of ray came flying by, and stopped. _It has been 1 hour... and they are still fighting it..._Then it flew down to the puffs. It was Brick.

"Oh, you mean _him_?" Buttercup pointed at Brick, and Blossom turned to him. Blossom was shocked, is he the one?"

"Do you need help?" he asked.

"OH, so you were the one who heard us talking?" exclaimed Buttercup, and it was wrong.

Brick gave a look to them. What is wrong with them? Nothing's suppose to be like that right?

There came a sigh again to Buttercup.

Brick helped them, and he did it! But by what? He maybe is the best ever to get help by. The PPGS didn't know what they are, just regular puffs? Regulars are normal, and has no powers? Only the RRBS?

Buttercup was going to brag at him. She wanted to top him. She wanted to beat him.

"You know what. He seems to look like he's going to join...-" Blossom interrupted Buttercup's lips that were trying to say something.

Buttercup directly look at Blossom, pointy.

Blossom laughed. "You know what, why don't you give it a try to test with us?"

Brick didn't nod or shake. Bubbles smiled, and pull his head. She made him nod like vertical. Blossom smiled at Brick, and didn't want to wink. She just thinks winking is kind of girly. A wink does something to a boy like they are dating.

While they are in the Central Room, Brick looked around. "Why don't you sit down?" he heard Blossom said to him, extremely nice.

Brick looked at her in the eyes, with his scarlet blood eyes staring at her. "I was going to make-"

Buttercup interrupted, "hey hey hey, don't even make another answer, just answer my sister."

Brick faced the other way, "I don't know..."

"Now that's perfect!..- WHAT?" spit the waters down while she was drinking. She was drinking, and then mist the waters down.

"Phew, you didn't spit at me." her young sister spoke.

Blossom gave Brick an ok look. While Brick was doing a mission with the PPGS, he had to say something he have been figured out. Blossom was doing her job, Brick was just lonely. Buttercup didn't even want him to come to the mission. "If not doing any job, then don't work with us. Quit." darted Buttercup. Blossom looked back, and saw Brick.

Blossom grabbed Buttercup's shoulder, and shook her head. "Leave him alone. Just watch what his answer will be."

"WHAT, that's why you make him go here!" yelled Buttercup, forte.

After another 5 minute, Blossom was working with Brick. It was like in space. It was like that Brick's brothers were in here to hear and see what he's doing.

Brick felt silent. He didn't want to make his first word.

"How can't we defeat this? How can't we?" That's impossible! Did our power decreased?" cried Blossom.

"Blossom..." his voice whispered.

"Wha-" Blossom turned to look at him, she can't believe she just heard what he said. "Wha- did you say?"

"Calm down... Just try your hardest..." Brick walked away.

Buttercup was watching them the whole time. Buttercup walked up to Blossom. "You can't believe what he said right?"

"He said your name the very first time." stated Bubbles.

"Nice fact Bubbles..." Blossom jotted.

Blossom went away. The mission was clear now. When they both looked back, they saw the mission says **MISSION CLEAR**.

"What the-?" Bubbles and Buttercup said in unison.

Another place...

"Why did you want me to come back here... I know, I want to check out cases." The boy said.

The other boy sighed. "I just want to find Brick, that's it. I know he's been with the PPGS."


	27. Boomer & Butch comes

Chapter 27 Boomer & Butch comes

Back to Brick and the Power Puff Girls' house, Blossom studied her books, Buttercup is practicing her moves and kicks, and Bubbles was singing in her room. Almost done reading her story, her both young sisters came to her. "Hold on. I'm almost done." she wanted them to wait.

Her evil sister(not evil, but you get I mean?) didn't not want to wait longer, and she hates waiting. Buttercup grabbed her arm, and she said, "C'mon..."

Bubbles also collected her other arm, "C'mon!"

Professor yelled to them, "Girls. Done? Come to eat dinner."

The Power Puff Girls were still in the room. Blossom couldn't get them off of her long arms. She was going to finish her books, but that two young sisters of her were gathering around her. "Just go to eat now..." Buttercup annoyed her.

Bubbles smiled, "Yeah..."

Blossom stood up, and put her book down. "Seriously? Seriously, are you going to make me do that? You made me wro-"

"GIRLS?" the Professor called again for dinner.

The girls flew to the kitchen.

"From now on. We must check to see if someone's been done with their work." the professor announced, it was like that he was changed and new.

Blossom looked at Buttercup in disbelieve. She just had almost finished with her work of reading, and now she's getting in trouble.

"So, Buttercup. Did you finish your work? If you finish your work, you may eat." the professor folded his arms.

Buttercup bounced off of her head, she wants Bubbles or either Blossom go first to see what they will say. She will tell a lie. "I..- I did my work. I finished it."

"DETAIL." added the professor.

Her eyes went lower and deeper. "I... I made... I finish... I practiced... I-"

"Are you going to tell me or not?" screamed Professor.

Buttercup popped her eye out. "I did... I finished... I practiced my work. I learned these!" Buttercup kicked Professor in the face. "Sorry..."

"Ou!" Professor screeched. "Ok, you may go wait for the rest of your sisters." Professor faced to Bubbles, and Bubbles gulped.

"I finish doing my homework while singing."

"So you mean singing helps you do your homework?" the professor asked.

Bubbles nodded, which was not real. All she did was nothing, she was drawing. She lied to Professor. There was no homework at all. "Phew.." _Professor didn't noticed that..._ Bubbles didn't even go to school yet.

"You can go sit down, wait... give me your homework."

Bubbles gulped again. She heard Buttercup laughed. Professor rotated himself, and he stared at Buttercup. "What? I was just laughing because I saw the bird chirping as hard it can."

"Ok, don't even watch it, just listen to your sister."

Bubbles ran upstairs, and grab a sheet of paper. Then she wrote everything on it for 5 minutes. It didn't took that long though. Then Bubbles flew back down. "I can't find it, so I took that long.."

"Ok, let me see." Professor sneezed on the tissue, and his hand told Bubbles to give the paper to him.

Bubbles gave it, and Professor checked it. "Great Bubbles. Blossom, what about you?"

"I...?" Blossom asked.

Professor nodded.

"I finished reading my chapter. I finished it before you call the second time." she lied.

"Ok, give a summary to that chapter."

_So everyday, we have to tell him that?_ Blossom thought. "This girl was going to a market, and then fund a boy she thinks she will fall in love with...-"

"You are reading a romance story?" Professor interrupted.

"No... It has a lot of genre."

"Tell me what chapter you are reading."

"28."

"Ok..."

"There's this girls who wanted to be with this boy and really did fall in love with him. Meanwhile her friends were shopping, and saw a mysterious guy. The guy was tall, and it has gray hair. He seems to be like a gay because he has an earring on his ear."

"I can't believe you just said that word!" Buttercup prompted.

"Yeah..." included Bubbles.

Blossom stared at them, "gay can also mean that you are happy."

Meanwhile at some place...

"I don't like when we just came back one day ago. We were gone, and..." the boy said.

"Shh." shushed the other boy.

"Are you stalking them or spying them?" asked him.

"Now we are going there."

Morning arrived. The girls woke up, and head to Central Room. They were enjoyable, but then... Brick arrived. _OMG!_ Bubbles thought. It was him. Is he joining them?

"Ok ok ok!" Blossom greeted, "Hi."

"Today we are doing a mission." Buttercup said the rest of her words.

They all head outside, and saw the town again. The town was already in a mission way. It wasn't really it. "Ok, this is not really a mission. I mean this is to work on your sense of humors and helps."

Blossom head to the ways, and the others went to the other ways. Blossom-south, Brick-north, Bubbles-west, and Buttercup-east.

"Are you sure we will make this happen?" Boomer asked, while running.

"Since you are the one who said to, so we will maybe uh..." Butch replied, and it doesn't make sense.

Boomer ran through the walls with Butch to find Brick. Butch was not really sure what to do. He didn't want to work with the PPGS. Boomer wants to find Butch, and get along with the PPGS.

Butch and Boomer was finding Brick everywhere. When Brick goes south, they go north. But they can't see Brick. They also can not see the PPGS. They were fast enough and can not see anything clearly.

Finally, Butch stops running, it's not because of tiredness, it's that he doesn't want to find him. Boomer looks back, and saw Butch taking his breath. He was still running, and still looking back at Butch. He was done taking a break, and he walked away to the opposite of Boomer's side.

The PPGS found them. And last came Brick. He was just amazed by seeing his brothers. It has been like years and years. But they didn't, it's just 2 days ago.

20 minutes later by talking from 5 minutes. "I want to join with Brick." Boomer raised up his hands.

Butch was shocked he said it. He can't believe it.

"Ok, deal." Blossom smirked. And looked back at Brick, and smiled. This time was a weakest smile, but she tried her best. She was full with joy sometimes today.


	28. Check Out near

Chapter/ Episode 28 Check Out, near/Expression with going to some places

When they discovered to the mission from Butch and Boomer. The only thing that made Butch mad was because Boomer tested him to go with the PPG. Boomer has come back from hell just because of fighting the PPG. But instead, he had enjoy Bubble's kiss. He had been thinking about that everyday.

Now Brick is with the PPG for a mission. That makes Butch came with them. Boomer didn't get excited. But Boomer was quiet, not just have to talk to the PPG instead. The RRB has arrived back, and didn't exist staying with their counterpart for a fight.

That day, Butch was in the central room with Brick. Butch was painfully mad. He had to walk around to back and forth. He has the face of being mad. Then he went to Brick just as a bear. "Brick, you want _us_ to show them of something something? I don't even like it, and you like it?" Butch said. Brick didn't speak yet until Butch was heading the sigh.

"No, it's just a friend of foe. You know what I mean?" Brick asked. Butch shook his head. "This is what I mean. We should be nice to them and friendly to them. But we are still enemies." Brick said.

Butch's eyes widened. Boomer came out of the office. "Brick... Butch... how are we going to-?" Boomer tried to ask, but paused when she heard the PPG started to opened the front door to the central room with crowded.

Blossom came in, and saw the RRB. Bubbles wasn't in shock because they entered their group. Buttercup didn't care, and went for her searching, just standing there. Blossom was looking at Brick. Still remembering what he said wen he joined their group.

Blossom's thought was about the word Brick said. He never had said those before, but why now? Does he want to be friends with her? He's a crime, why would he say it, and his brothers wouldn't say it.

Blossom walked to Brick. "Brick... You called me Blossom or Bloss?" Blossom asked. Brick looked up, and saw Blossom standing there. He stood up, and they were almost closed to each other. It was about 3 inches away. Blossom stared at him in the eyes.

Bubbles dropped her toy, Octi. Boomer picked it up for Bubbles. Buttercup seems to be mad, but wasn't going for anger. Butch was mad too because Boomer and Brick likes the PPG. But Brick doesn't, and he doesn't know. Butch knows Boomer is in love with his greatest enemy.

"Boomer, hands off of that toy." Butch roared. Bubbles was been scared. It was just too loud. Bubbles would scream. Buttercup would go to Butch, and stand right there and slap his face and starts to laugh. Boomer would stay there do nothing, and to not look at Butch. Boomer wouldn't because Butch could yell at him again.

Butch went to Boomer, and starts to grab his arms. Butch would do is to squeeze his arms very hard, and get poison. He's not the boss. Boomer cold feel the squeezing was like blood. Buttercup pulled away Butch's hand out of Boomer's arm. "Hey, what are you doing to him? Don't make him hurt or cry."

Butch faced to Buttercup. "What do you mean? He's my brother. Can I do whatever I do? Even though, he's my favorite brother." Butch yelled at Buttercup. Buttercup didn't even smack his face yet.

"No yelling over here. Bad Butch. Well, I never say your name before, but now. And if that's your favorite brother, why would you do something like hurting stuffs like that? I know my favorite sister is Blossom, but this is different. Your fave brother is young, and you are oldest, and strong. This is just a disaster.!" Buttercup yelled.

Boomer grabbed Buttercup's arm. "Don't say anything anymore because we will get detention." Boomer said with upset and disappointment. Bubbles saw Boomer was grabbed Buttercup's arm, and felt sad. But that wasn't a love-grab. Bubbles didn't know why she would be sad. Maybe it was about that Bubbles likes Boomer.

Butch heard him said detention. "Oh, so you were going to give us detention! Are you the boss?" Buttercup asked pointing at herself. Butch smiled. "And Butt you better shut your stupid mouth. Or I will put rats and snakes on your mouth." Buttercup was in shock, and Bubbles walked backwards a bit. Boomer was shocked too. How would his brother do that.

"Brick..." Boomer cried with no tears. Brick didn't hear anything because it was a little soft voice with a small town.

At the corner from the central room, Brick was staring at Blossom too much, but why? Blossom didn't speak until she heard Brick's brother, Butch was yelling at Buttercup. "Um, hey Brick... I guess what we will talk about..."

Brick exit staring at her eyes. "Um, I don't know... I..." Brick said with stammering, and with that shy there. He's not shy anyways, but it was a quiet expression. Blossom didn't have to talk anymore, and she faced to Buttercup, who was fighting with Butch at that time.

Blossom walked over to Buttercup and Butch. Then glanced at Bubbles and Boomer, who were backing away from the both of the greens. Blossom walked to Buttercup, and grabbed her arm. "Just ignore him, and it's just not a fight right? But you have to admit he was just curious. Maybe... Just get rid of that now, and trust him ok?" Blossom said. Buttercup faced to the other way.

"I am not because he's a criminal and an enemy to me. And he netter say sorry."

"Hey, you are doing this again. Bubbles wants you to say sorry, but you couldn't speak it out. Elmer's anger was to let you apologize, and you can't say the word out, then you did it. But now, you are like a rat! Why would you say apologize?" Blossom asked.

"Hey, but he started first because he was yelling at Boomer. That isn't nice.!" Buttercup screamed at her sister.

"But you do too. You yell at me all the time." Blossom said before Buttercup would speak again. Blossom went to Butch, and asked him something. "Ok, if Buttercup's mad. Don't talk to her ever, or let her say sorry too." Blossom said.

Butch's eyes popped. He finally gave up, and walked to Buttercup. "Ok, I'm sorry. But I was not talking to you anyways. I was talking to Boomer. You don't have to care about it..." Butch apologized to Buttercup. Buttercup was still mad, but not that angry.

"Fine..." Buttercup finished. He turned to face Butch. "I will just go with that. But you don't have to fight at your brother..."

"Do you want me to fight again?" Butch asked. Blossom's eyes widened. _So this was what happened?_ Blossom thought. Blossom glanced at Buttercup, she was rolling her eyes. Buttercup bursted laughing out of nowhere.

"Ok ok ok..." Buttercup concluded. "Don't..."

Blossom went out of the Central room. She was out now. Brick saw that, and followed out as quickly as possible. Buttercup's eyes was blank now because she saw Brick following her. Bubbles's hands dropped down. Butch was really widened. Butch thinks Brick likes her.

_Remember Butch. I like Blossom just of smartness and leaderships. Don't forget to tell Buttercup it. Well I mean you have to try to be nice to her. No yelling, and I know it will happen in the future. Remember this Butch, YLB for something. I know you don't actually like her, but for toughness. This goes to you Butch. I can't help you, just go the way where tell you to._

Butch remembered the words and sentence Brick said. Does he have to do that to Buttercup? _She's the fucking person ever._ Butch thought. Maybe he will see a different thing instead of fucking person.

Bubbles and Boomer all head outside of the Central Room. Buttercup and Butch was the left ones. Buttercup stared at Butch with her eyes big as a dog can do. Butch could feel that Buttercup was staring at him very hard. Butch finally faced to her.

"Hey, since they are out. Let's go out to somewhere." Butch said, smiling. He was taking her hand while he said going out somewhere. He took Buttercup out just for something to be nice. _...Is what Brick thought... I would've done it faster...Faster than today doing this kind of nice thing..._

He stopped holding onto her hand, and walk on the streets. Butch was by on the right, and Buttercup on the left. It made Buttercup walking on the streets where cars could go by. Butch didn't care about what makes her die. And it is the thing that he wants... to let her die...

One car almost floated by her. She was still walking, and the car was three feet away almost to her. Then it went for 2 feet. One more feet now, and Butch held her hands and shoulders to him. He was like pushing her. The both of them crashed down, and Buttercup was on the sidewalk now laying down. Butch almost crashed down on her face. But it was good that he stood there like doing push-ups. He is not going to drop his face down on Buttercup. That would be stupid!

Butch could hear the breathing going to Buttercup. Maybe it was that he saved her, or she would have just died there on the streets. "... Thanks..." Buttercup breathed. She was blushing, and Butch didn't. Butch didn't smile, and knelt down on the side. Buttercup stood up from laying down on the sidewalk. _...Maybe that people saw it... Uh, why does it have to be me? Ugh... I... I should have died. I know... my sisters would be mad at him..._

Butch stood up, and stare at Buttercup in the eyes. "It's fine..." He answered. Then the both of them walked again. This time, she wasn't in the streets, sticking on to the sidewalk. The road was very hard and long.

Butch brought her to a place. It was like grass everywhere. But there was golf. They can't allow in, but could watch. Buttercup started to walked up faster. "Whoa. This place is beautiful!" Buttercup said with excitement, and her hands went up.

"If you like it, then enjoy walking around..." Butch said, smiling like a fake one. The voice was a little lower, but very dark. Buttercup looked back at Butch.

"Does this mean you like me?" Buttercup asked. She was smiling, and not the kind of smile with love. Just a smile being very kind and nice.

Butch nodded his head, and then he shook his head. He didn't want to speak, so he made to post.

"Aw, that sucks!" Buttercup laughed. "Hah.. ha ha.." Buttercup went to the area where the green grass were. Buttercup squat down there looking at the flowers combining the grass. Then she stood up, and ran around everywhere.

_Butch... Don't be attracting by her. Why am I just thinking about somewhere to bring her? Brick, I know one more day we should be fighting them... As you know, you like Blossom by leaderships and smartness... I don't like Buttercup. Boomer... I don't know... Butch Butch Butch, stop seeing her..._

Meanwhile at Brick with Blossom. When Blossom zoomed out, Brick followed her. Blossom could feel the the ground someone's following her. She didn't manage herself to look back. So she went to the library as quickly as she could. So that the one who was following her wouldn't see her anymore.

One hour later, Blossom walked out of the library. Then three friends that are not her friends. The three boys were her age. One started to pull onto Blossom's books.

"Oh.. Seems like she's got some books there. You like reading books?" He asked.

Blossom nodded, and was afraid, not scare. Blossom wants her books back, but the two books wouldn't give her back.

"Old Three... please give it back to her, or she will call the police..." The third one said. Old Three heard that, and then he took out Blossom's phone out. "Then you won't call them."

Little Three was the one who says nicely to Blossom, and he was afraid now. "Old Three, don't..." He said, almost crying.

Crying for help was too difficult, no one knows what to do. They were scared to help. So the people ignored them. Little Three had to cry out, but Medium Three pulled his hair, and covers his mouth.

Then one boy who were older than them by one year, and was same grade came on to that avenue. He was wearing a black and red uniform. He had a red cap. He had a long straight hair. He was staring at the four guys. He looked closer, and saw a girl. Just one girl, maybe poor. He doesn't know who was it, and tried to hear what they are saying. One more boy was also in trouble too. He seems to be helping that girl. And the two guys were going strong on them. _Suckers... Let me handle this._ Brick hides his phone.

"Hey hey hey, just what the heck is here going on?" Brick asked, very loud like angry. The twp guys smacked his face. But Brick held his hands before he could smack Brick's face. Brick then smack his face for him. "There..." He said.

Then he called the police. "I will press on 911." Brick smiled.

The two guys all got scared and ran away. Then he faced to the girl, and she looks familiar. "Are you ok?... Blossom?" Brick said.

"Yes, I am okay. And thanks. And thanks to you too. Since I don't know who you are, but thanks..." Blossom thanked every two boys. The Little Three smiled, and said bye to them both, and walked away.

"Blossom, you have super powers right?" Brick asked. "Blossom, why didn't you use it then?" He was really worried about herself.

"Don't know... But don't worry about me... I am just a dumb person, and please don't tell me to do what... I am suppose to- AH! My books! Where are my books?" She looked everywhere on that space. It was on that space, but now it was gone.

"Where could your books be?" Brick asked, helping her.

"Uh... Ah- ha? It couldn't be on them! It couldn't be on one of the two bad guys..." Blossom's heart was broken. She's in big trouble. She is because she have to pay for the books then. She loved reading, and doesn't want to waste them. And it was her favorite subject...

Brick smiled, and stare at Blossom very hard. _Her bow makes her pretty. And the bangs she have is very neat. But I don't like her. She does love reading, as much as I do too. But I am just a crime... The thing I want is to make them fight us. And fight us for dying. Is it that we are going back to hell or going to the new world, heaven?_

"I will find it for you." Brick said. Then he flew away searching for two guys that took her books. Then he find himself remembering the code. He searched his phone. It wasn't like a code, but a copier. When he stare at them fighting with Blossom and the boy. He put his phone behind his back, and pressed on the button which shows where they are going next. And that was to use it as a lying thing. So Brick searched for them. They are at home.

Brick knocked on the door, and there was no answer. The phone shows they are still in there, but they don't want to open the door. They both will think it was a police officer, and or someone. Brick smashed the door, and it broke. The pieces dropped down sounding with a glass voice.

"Ah, someone's here." Old Three yelled. Little Three was there. They were talking about the books. Little Three tried to make them give the books back to Blossom.

Brick saw the boy from before. "So, you were from that group?" Brick asked pointing at him.

"Yes, but I want to return the books to Blossom. I know my bosses are older than me, but I don't listen to them. I try to make them return the books, or I will call the police. They think it won't happen, but you are here right now. You can call 911." Little Three said.

Brick stare at Little Three, and pulled out his phone. He pressed on 911. "Or, out." Brick said very mad. The two guys all screamed, and gave the books back to Brick. Little Three is happy now. The police came.

"Who's the stealer?" One of them asked. Brick pointed at the two guys. He didn't point at Little Three because he's nice. But he's one of the group.

"You can lock me in jail. I know I am part of that group, so I need to too." He said, very happy.

"No, you didn't steal Blossom's nooks, so that doesn't makes it you are a stealer or burglar. So don't worry, the police won't lock you in jail." Brick said, and walked out of the house. He waved bye to Little Tree without looking back at him. He flew away.

He flew back to Blossom. "Here's your books. No need to thanks." Brick return the books to Blossom.

Blossom looked at all the books, and it was exactly the books she checked. She then hug Brick. "Thanks..." She thank Brick. Blossom blushed and Brick was widened his eyes. Didn't he say _no thanks?_

Then Blossom stopped hugging him. "Hey, I am going to find the Professor." Blossom said, and waved bye to Brick not facing him. She was still blushing hard, and why did she blush? Nothing makes her blush anyway.

Meanwhile at Bubbles and Boomer, they were out leaving Butch and Buttercup behind. Boomer needed to tell her that he likes her, but couldn't speak. Bubbles wanted to tell him that either. But the same thing didn't start.

"I want to tell you something..." The both of them said in unison, except the word Bubbles and Boomer. Like= I want to tell you something... Boomer. Then it was a pause.

"You go first." The both of them said in unison.

"Who said it first?" Boomer asked.

"Of course me. Now you go starting first." Bubbles smiled. Then she blushed because of seeing Boomer's face. He's so cute, not that cute anymore though. But he was just a normal RRB, and he enjoys everything. But not hurting himself by anything that makes him hurt all the time. And the time comes to Bubbles been shot or something that was bad and terrible, he would hurt more.

"Ok, I will start then. Bubbles, I wanted to say you are a good bubbly one. You match with me very much. You are the same as me, same color. And likes everything we likes... So as I was saying, I started to smile all the time when I see you." Boomer said looking down, still walking in the evening. With that sun shining between them.

"So..." Bubbles's first word came out.

"And do you understand what I meant by saying it?" Boomer asked. "I guess you do understand, and maybe you were going to tell me this. If not, you still might know what I said because you are my counterpart."

"I guess I know. I guess it is that you like me?" Bubbles asked, smiling. Boomer faced at her now, and nodded. Then he started to face back at the straight direction. Walking the long sidewalk with the sun there.

"Yeah then... Now I think I can say it now... Remember the time? I remember that we were fighting, and we couldn't defeat you guys. By being nice to you guys, I remember that we came to upon Mojo's volcano. You guys weren't expected to happen like this... We had to kiss you guys in the cheeks. I forgot that I enjoy it, and I don't know if you do enjoy it. I knew you wouldn't because you were screaming hard. But that was not over, you guys came back from hell. And..." Bubbles paused doesn't make any sense. She was blushing at the time. "And saw you in real. Saw you came back... I couldn't believe you were back, but I was still hating you. Boomer, could you feel the way of it? Seems like Brick was the only one who had changed. He's changed from the long hair-"

"He has a tail on the back of his hair." Boomer interrupted. "Like Butch, Butch has a pony tail on the back striking up. And Brick has a hair on the back showing it was cutted from the long hair... He's real hair was all blank, but that wasn't what you think, he has a hair on the back, and you couldn't see it because the cap was covering it. And now from the short hair, it grew long. We didn't have anything changed. I only have my proper hair. And it isn't scary to change. Butch still have his pony tail up. But he's normal pony hair was a little bit small, and now it was a little bit big."

Bubbles widened her eyes. "I think I don't really know. Boomer... I like you too." Bubbles said. "And that was my answer to what I was going to say."

Boomer smiled. "I know because I could feel it. First time, first cover, and first step can make me fell everything. But I am not a good feeler than neither Buttercup or Butch."

Bubbles laughed. "So, where are we going to go?" Bubbles asked.

"Hey, let's go to a restaurant." Boomer said. "Inviting your family to come too. This dinner, I pay."

Bubbles was in shocked. "No, I will pay!" Bubbles spoke. "I think it would be a waste. A waste of time. And Boomer, I just wanted to know that can you explode before you came back?" Boomer's eyes widened, he doesn't want to tell.

_No, I can't tell. I don't want to tell. Neither do my brothers. We have secrets. I can't tell. I don't have to tell. But she's waiting for an answer. I can't tell, I can't tell, I can't tell! "I can't tell!" _Boomer said it out loud.

"Huh? Why?" Bubbles asked.

"Uh... I just meant I don't want to say it because aren't we suppose to be happy?" Boomer asked. "Like going to a restaurant?"

Bubbles smiled. "Yeah I know." Bubbles said. "How about inviting Mojo. He's sad I guess. And he's finally you father. You finally found you father. You finally remembered him as a father!"

Boomer smiled a fake one. He wasn't happy at all, just making Bubbles happy. "Ok, the why don't you call them?"

Bubbles smiled. "Oops, I almost forgot!" Bubbles got her phone out. "Hey Buttercup..." Then it went for 2 minutes. "Ha? Why?" Then it took 5 minutes to hang the phone up.

"How's going?" Boomer asked.

"She doesn't want to go." Bubbles said sadly. "Ok then. Now it's Blossom's turn." Bubbles pressed on the number. "Hello..."

"Even you can't go? Ok, tell me. Where are you?" Bubbles asked. Later, Bubbles's turn to talk. "Oh, sorry to interrupt or mess up with you and _Brick._ So you having a da-" Bubbles was interrupted from Blossom.

The phone from Blossom turned off. Bubbles was in with mad anger. "Ok, Professor. You can come at any time but make sure don't run over time. And there's a fortune that says "don't crashed until you see the light zips to red." ok?" Bubbles said.

Bubbles hanged the phone up. "Professor's coming. Hey, why don't you call Mojo, Brick, and Butch?" Bubbles asked. Boomer got his phone up, and dialed the number. Te beep sound came repeating.

"All of them can come, but Butch and Brick only wants to leave after 10 minutes." Boomer sighed. Bubbles gasped with no sound. Bubbles gave him a why movement. Boomer shook his head. It's fine with Professor and Mojo and because they are adults.

Boomer sat down on the chair next to Bubbles's seat. "Have a seat Bubbles. I mean take a seat." Boomer said, and perhaps is still the same thing.

Bubbles sat next to Boomer. "I just wanted to say thanks Boomer." Bubbles smiled, and pulled out her wallet. It was all blue, and with bubbles everywhere. Boomer was glancing at it, and then drank his tea. Bubbles counted her money, and how much it was.

"So... what are you doing?" Boomer asked.

"I am counting. I have 20000 dollars." Bubbles whispered to him. Boomer looked shocked, and spoke how?

"How do you get that much? You are just a child, I mean teenager." Boomer asked.

"I earn them. I don't have that much though." Bubbles said. "And can you be a little quiet? Or they will steal it."

Boomer nodded, and drank back his tea. Bubbles put away her money, and dump the water down on the cup. Then she drank it like Boomer. The first guest came, and it was Professor. Bubbles waved at him to come sit here. Professor came there, and sat on the chair. He was three chairs away from Bubbles. And he was six chairs away from Boomer.

"Professor... why are you sitting there on your own?" Bubbles asked.

"I think Mojo is going to sit next to me, and I want to talk to him, so you guys might talk to the 4 more." Professor answered.

"So Mojo is going to talk to you? And you were talking with him? Ad you have important things to tell him? And because you guys are adults." Bubbles completed her talking.

Professor smiled, and saw Boomer just sitting there doing nothing. Nothing moved to him. The next guest was Mojo. He came, and sat down next to Professor.

Thirty minutes came, and Brick and Butch came. 10 more seconds, the both older girls entered the restaurant. Then walked to the table of Bubbles's. The both girls doesn't know where to sit, so stand there.

"Hey, why don't you sit down guys?" Bubbles asked. Boomer nodded. Buttercup didn't speak. Blossom didn't speak either.

"I know, because the only two seats were left. And they are next to Brick and Butch right?" Boomer asked. Then Buttercup nodded. Blossom shook her head. Those two girls were doing some opposite movements.

Butch stood up with Brick. "Here, we can move up Brick. Let them sit together. I will sit next to Boomer, and you will sit next to them." Butch said. "here, Buttercup and Blossom.." He now was sitting next to Boomer. Brick was the one who needs to follow what butch says.

Blossom headed there, and she looked at Buttercup. "You sit there!" Buttercup said putting Blossom down next to Brick. Then Buttercup was the last one to sit. She was next to her favorite sister, and her old adult friend, Mojo.

"Uh huh huh... Everybody eat dinner.!" Buttercup said.

Everyone ate dinner that night.

The next morning came with a sunny day. Even it's a sunny day, it was also a windy day. Bubbles was on the chair the whole day. Just in the morning. Blossom was reading her book on the couch. Buttercup was dribbling her ball from the legs.

Bubbles stood up, and went outside. The hotline ring, and Blossom quickly grabbed it. "Yes mayor?" Blossom asked.

The phone was nobody talking, so Blossom hanged it. Then one more second, it rand again. Blossom picked it up. "Yes mayor? And please tell us it!" Blossom yelled at the phone loudly.

Buttercup laughed. "Hah hah. Do you have to yell at the mayor like that?" Buttercup asked.

"Buttercup, we got to go." Blossom hanged the phone up.

"Finally, we have to do our job. I finally get to do my job, and had never done it now." Buttercup said. "Alright, let's head for it."

"Buttercup, this is what we want, but the mayor doesn't want it." Blossom spoke. Buttercup dropped her mouth down. "It's this that we always have to find. Buttercup, you do your job, and I will find it my own by telling the RRB a truth. Bubbles can do what ever she wants."

"So, this is about the RRB's fight?" Buttercup asked. "I thought it would happen... I know they came back to fight us, but it didn't end."

Blossom stood there, and relax herself. "Buttercup, let's go before we could lose our time. We only have 15 minutes to do it." Blossom lead. "And by the time it went over 15 minutes, we have to clear them."

"Ha? Can you speak more? You always says it all clear, but now was different. I don't know what's up to your mind." Buttercup said.

"This is ending Buttercup... So I am speaking it differently. And you will know by the thoughts and feelings." Blossom spoke.

"Well, then." Buttercup step on the ground, and began to feel. "Well, let me fell the wall too." Buttercup placed her hands on the wall, and it was warm, not cold. It usually be cold. "How? So I think this is ending now."

"So we need to pack up?" Professor opened the door. "What are you guys talking about then?" Professor asked.

"Uh we were ah.." Buttercup didn't know what to say. "And the packing thing doesn't make sense Professor. We aren't going to do that."

"HEY Buttercup, please. We have to go." Blossom said.

"Ok." Buttercup followed her talking. They streak up, and flew to the town.

"Buttercup, go over there and peek at everything you could. Just to make them can't see you. And I am starting the first boy, that bastard Brick!" Blossom leaded. Buttercup followed, and peek behind the wall. Blossom flew away.

_What? That Blossom... She told me to peek behind the wall, and now I could only see is someone talking to someone. And this is called stalking at someone. Man, Blossom. You could have have find another place. Fine, I will go somewhere I can do._ Buttercup peeked over to another wall. There was nobody she could see, so it's a perfect place to find out cases.

Blossom was checking on her computer. She's using her old job. "So, this is where they will going to start huh?" Blossom closed her computer, and flew away.


	29. Prepare to Die

Chapter 29 Prepare to Die

While the girls were with the jobs they are doing, the RRBS have been waiting for them a long time. Blossom searched for the streets with her hand by her face. The wind blew as hard as it can to swing her back 7000 times. Blossom could move harder than the wind.

Bubbles was walking to the end. Bubbles kicked the rocks that was near her. "I can't believe it..." She has ended up being trapped by the road. She looked around from north to south, and east to west. The wind blew her strong, and she was still standing there looking back. Leaves swung by, and landed on her shirt and face. _Where's this street?_

Buttercup had the safest place to watch out for the RRBS, but every time she saw would always see is that people tried to date. Buttercup is called the stalker. "Hey, stealing my place to see, and now I became a STALKER?" she roared, and zoomed over there. "Hey hey hey, you guys. STOP GOING WHEREEVER I GO! THIS IS MY PLACE TO SEE THINGS, NOT STALKING THINGS!"

"You are stalking us?" the two couples asked.

Buttercup smacked on her head, "ARGH!" Buttercup darted the street, and it became an earthquake. The two couples fall down on the rocks. Buttercup thinks they will die.

"SUCH AN IDIOT!"

Meanwhile at the RRBS, they have been waiting for them again. What happened to them?

Back to where Blossom is, she was landed on a street. She put her hand up to see where they are. "Such a long way." Blossom sighed, "eh- who's this?" Blossom touched on it, and it show up on a big screen. Blossom saw it was the RRBS. "I don't have to walk longer anymore."

She pressed on the other screen to show up where there sisters are.

"Reporting from street 808" Blossom announced on her walkie-talkie(I still don't know how to spell it0.

On the far side, Buttercup heard the beeping sound. She saw her walkie-talkie, and touched it. It was Blossom in the bright screen.

"Number 567893, we've found them. The RRB is right next to the street at South Lane. Sure to come from it, but the RRB are almost close to where I am standing. The red line is the RRB, now you must come or else they will not die!" Blossom popped her mouth down.

"ROGER!" Both Bubbles and Buttercup replied immediately, how they now know what the RRB was up to. They didn't know why, but why? Is this a joke?

They both zoomed to the lane, and found Blossom. "READY GIRLS?" Blossom shouted, with a smirk where is going to end.

"YES!"

"END THIS NOW!"

Where they head to the RRB's spot, they knew they have to die along with them. Maybe it was a guess. They have to end this now. They cannot live longer than ever. If they were a Power puff, they can not have a cycle like the Professor. How they remember the citizens of their first time.

"ARGH!" They all screamed to their lungs. The RRB all turned at the same time, where they saw the PPG. All of them smacked onto their own heads. Smoke came, and cover their eyes like there were no breathing. Whatever is going up in here, they were finding the RRB, and the RRB were finding the PPG. They choked before they can find them again. Is this a mistake?

"STOP! ENOUGH! I HATE TO FIND WITHOUT CLEAR THINGS! I'M ALMOST ABOUT TO DIE WITH SMOKE!" Buttercup shouted along with vibration.

Bubbles stopped first, and then the others did the same time, not in unison.

Blossom blew out the smoke away. Blossom choked again, and Bubbles came to her side. "You ok?"

She nodded, she wanted the RRB to die now!

"We can't tell you our lives to your lines." Brick interrupted what Blossom was going to say before she could. All of them looked up at Brick. Where they stopped, and didn't move.

"WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?" Blossom blurb our. "HOW DARE YOU, BASTARD! YOU WERE A LIAR WITH YOUR STUPID BROTHERS."

"That does not even make sense." demanded Boomer.

"Because I was pulling out random words." Blossom replied Boomer.

Boomer shook his head, and looked at Brick.

"YOUR BROTHERS ARE A JERK." Bubbles told Boomer. Boomer didn't want to hear anymore. Where they fell in love, they did not want to face each other again.

Buttercup came closer, and smacked the both of them. "STOP MAKING ROMANCE IN HERE, WE ARE NOT SUPPPOSE TO BE IN HERE DOING THIS! WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHING, GET IT?" spit Buttercup's words.

Bubbles faced to her, "You just hit me with A BOTTOM SMACK." angered Bubbles.

Buttercup flew back to Blossom without answering any questions.

Blossom smiled, and laughed very hard. "I-"

"PREPARE TO DIE ALREADY! I COUNT TO 3, 1... 2... 3... NOW!" butch exclaimed.

The PPG all turned their necks to the next person who was going to talk. Butch was in anger now because they didn't even listen to them. Butch punched Buttercup's sister. Buttercup faced to Butch, and her both sisters. Her sisters were choking again.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" Buttercup screamed, without a 's'.

"Because you weren't listening." answered Butch.

Buttercup was frighten. _How dare that jerk was not hitting me._ Buttercup hit him now with just a slightly fist.

Butch looked back at Buttercup, "Hit harder!" Butch finished. He lets his arm out, and Brick holds to stop him. Brick shook his head.

Butch was still angry that he wasn't suppose to hit Buttercup.

Blossom strike up, and ran to Brick, and kicked his stomach with a weak posture because she was choking and coughing. That means Brick already lets go of Butch's arm. Butch started to attack Buttercup.

"No more HP..." Blossom coughed, just mumbling. "I am going to die..."

Brick help Blossom hard, and threw her at the tree. Blossom cough out blood. OH NO. The girls aren't saving the day anymore! Did they lose power?

Blossom got off of the tree, and filled with air. She was about to kick Brick again until Boomer blocked her way from pushing her to the side. Both of them fall down, and Bubbles immediately, ran to the both of them. Now that Brick couldn't shoot things at Blossom.

"Let me go!" Blossom yelled like a lion. It was like there was claws going. Bubbles and Boomer backed off like they were so scared. Bubbles might change into that too. Begging for mercy, Bubbles was too afraid that Boomer will fight her.

SLASH of mind came to Bubbles, the lightning of everything. And how they started in this new town. _DON'T FIGHT HIM... Don;t just be in the snow... Please be at home... A child's age is worthless. You are not a kid anymore, just make him stop..._

It's like the devil going to against the angel. Bubbles was crying for mercy.

Boomer hurt her with his air fist.

"ENERGY BALL!" they all heard Butch's voice got extremely louder than theirs. He shoots at Buttercup, and she falls down. Butch came to her, and step on her stomach. He feels her heart pumping blood. The heart wants them to still be alive... And how inside wants them to work out. Here comes choking again. Butch knew she was out of breath, no she can't die yet! She also needs to save her sisters. Butch step on her harder, trying to feel her heart. The heart was still pumping more blood out. He never knew anything like school stuffs. They should have learned until now. How science was taught to everything. Science was everywhere.

Butch pull out his energy ball, and throw it at Buttercup. He can see Buttercup's eyes were out of energy. He wasn't scared at all, he know Buttercup doesn't want another energy ball. Bubbles moved closer, and pushed Butch away from Buttercup. Bubbles held Buttercup up, and she choked.

Blossom saw that, and she had almost cried. She doesn't want to die, but she wants to go to heaven. She doesn't want to go to hell, the RRB will! They were so sorry. "Sorry Townsville..." she closed her eyes, with drops of tear.

Brick was looking at her the whole time while standing up, and he knew everyone could die of a life cycle.

Blossom wants to go back to school, Blossom loves school. She didn't go to the new school they were attended to. Blossom opened her eyes. Her eyes were shocked when she saw Brick standing in front of each other. She remembered they were standing in front of each other in Central Room. She hides her hands at the back of her back. She gets a knife out, and strikes at Brick. Brick holds it, and Blossom could see the blood.

"G... guy... guys..." Buttercup coughed in less air. Blossom looked at them, and Brick with the knife.

Bubbles cried, "we... must fight with a group. I don't want to fight in person."

Blossom knew it was the right. She attended to the group because of being together. "We should work as a team." Blossom beholds the knife, and got closer to her sisters. She landed her hand in front of them. They all agreed with each other. They should work this out. Even the RRB is as the same as them.

"Let this happen now.." Blossom continued.

"DOUBLE KNOTS!" They girls screamed out loud, and rolled to the RRB, and ticked their heads. They started to kick them up, and kick them back. Again, back and forth. Then, they let go of them. Letting them fall down on the street. Their heads were going them, and their heads were stuck on the hole.

The boys were naughty, and stood up. Their heads weren't dirty at all. "KICK THEIR BUTTS NOW!" Brick screamed at the top of his lung.

"I think he is going to have cancer." Bubbles joked.

The RRB disappeared, and appeared at the back of the girls. The rays fired, and burned the girls' hair. Brick kicked Blossom up to the clouds. Butch kicked Buttercup down on the RIP. Boomer didn't kick. He just throw Bubbles right at the tree to the buildings.

The girls were so angry that they were in different landings. Blossom's voice became loud as from sonic. The two girls flew up to Blossom. Blossom whispered to their plan, hoping they won't mess up. Blossom got the airplane, and throw it at Brick's head. Buttercup brung the ship at Butch's head. Bubbles kicked the school bus, and it stopped at Boomer. It didn't touch Boomer at all. Bubbles was confused. She flew around, and saw Boomer there. Bubbles grabbed the bus again, and tried to stump on Boomer. But every time Boomer moves. _STOP DOING THE DISCO THING! It bothers me so much! I just want to get you a strong hit!_

Every time Bubbles try to hit Boomer, the blue boy was in fast move. She looked at her sisters, and her sisters weren't doing the same. Bubbles messed up her plan. Maybe, she thinks. Her sisters were stronger than her. It's not fair she didn't do it right. It was very normal.

Buttercup already smacked Butch in the head with the ship. "That's 1." she smirked, and saw the ship was about to break. She was befuddled. "WHAT THE?" she holds the ship, and tried to glue it back. "That's it!"

Butch break it before Buttercup was going to win. She saw Buttercup's face was blank. He saw that she was holding it, and the pieces lets go of her. She looked down, and watched Butch laughs. "Like the last time how I did? I am stronger that you."

"THAT'T IT, I FAILED. I KNEW I FAILED AT THIS SHIT!" burst Buttercup.

Butch laughed again at her emotion.

Blossom was maybe right. She was the plan person, and she could do it. She has much more details, and didn't tell the girls about it. But maybe watch. Blossom threw the airplane down at Brick. She knew that Brick was down at the dirty road. She moved closer, still flying. She points her finger up, and looked down. She wanted to peek, but couldn't decide which. Blossom smiled, and she worked out.

But then a crack of sound made her the attention. She didn't manage to look, but could feel her airplane was broken. She wasn't good after all. Her plan usually works. This power puff girl she's being is worthless. Her plan has destroy. Her eyes were blank as white. She was sorry to the people. _Hey... watch it... Watch this last time..._ "_Hey..._" Blossom said without looking at Brick.

"It looks like I have won. You failed. I have failed your plan." Brick said.

Blossom smiled hard. "Sure maybe... I guess... I don't know..."

Brick was confused, "Are you trying to confuse me? There is no way you could say 'I guess and sure'"

The girls knew they had failed their plan. Blossom thought she was good after all of this plan. She thought she would pass this to win the RRB. She thought she would pass this until the last of all.

Bubbles couldn't pass this plan at all of course. Here comes the baddest, Buttercup doesn't like to plan.

She knows that she will do bad from Blossom's plan. She likes muscle, but sometimes she feels good about winning.

Bubbles agreed with her plannings though. She listens to whoever she wants or whenever who says "come on" Bubbles. "Just take it girls," Bubbles said. "We will do fine."

They both glanced at her. "Did Bubbles just say that?"

Buttercup nodded. "She is the girl we are talking about."

Blossom smiled, and ran to Bubbles and patted on her shoulder. Bubbles faced to them, and smiled. Buttercup came to them and patted on her other shoulder.

"Then let's just work together," Buttercup smiled.

"Come on, are you guys even talking to us?" Boomer asked. Boomer was already tired, and now he feels like Butch. Was wanting to fight. _STUPID GIRLS... Just let me fight you already, and it will be over._

"It won't be over, Boomer," Boomer heard someone said, it was Blossom. Boomer looked at her, and thought, _huh? Did she..._

They girls spatted onto them, and the boys were indeed dead.

"Yes, they are dead!" Bubbles screamed, happily.

"No, just one hit and that's it?" Buttercup disagreed, confused.

"...Right..." Bubbles shook her head.

The RRBs got up and smack in the head. Bubbles got a small mark on her face with Boomer's hand mark that look like him. Blossom has Brick's medium smack onto her face, and was turning red. To the turning point, there was a gigantic big mark on Buttercup's look head or skull.

Bubbles looked at Buttercup, and laughed. Boomer smacked her more now. Bubbles screamed heavenly and the whole town is going up.

"Whoa, Bubbles... Where are we going?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles stopped screaming, and the whole town was going down. The people can't stand still, and they were going to trip. BAM! The people fall down onto the ground.

"That was so-stupid!" Buttercup said, sarcastic which meant by hurt.

Bubbles didn't know what she just did. She had a new power? Does that make the people die or the RRB? Bubbles glanced at the RRB, and they are trying to wake their body up, but couldn't.

Blossom got up, and walked up to Bubbles. "What did you just do? That was amazing, it's like better than Buttercup pulling the ground and then fly up. You just screamed and the whole town become sick!" Blossom's jaw was so wide, and she was so shocked.

Bubbles didn't know what Blossom just meant, "I am afraid of what you mean by that."

"Ugh..." Buttercup smacked her own head.

Blossom turned to the RRB, "Well, we've got more to do, girls."

Bubbles started punching Boomer in the stomach, so he could spit out blood. SO HE COULD DIE! Blossom head towards Brick to start their fight. Blossom signaled him, and she appeared in front of his back, then smack him. Buttercup just kicked Butch, not the butt. Now, the girls is having the real fight.

30 minutes later, they all worked together to fight them all. So does the RRBs, copycatted.

An hour later, the RRB are gone, disappeared, no longer be healed back. They are DEAD! (A/N: Sorry, I just don't want to write, so I just made it end with the RRBS.)

The citizens were crying, and they were happy crying forever until it ends.

The girls feel so shaky and then they knew today was the day. They were with the RRBs gone forever. They left this town, they were no longer a super hero, no longer any heroes in this tow, don't save the day anymore.

They... _disappeared... dead..._

_The PPGs is gone to heaven... __The RRBs is gone to hell..._

The citizens went searching for them, but they weren't there. Professor was still crying. He lost his daughters or girls. He was so happy when they finished the RRBS, Professor thought that they used their lives to defeat them, so they could win.

Sorry for waiting so long, I haven't update it yet. But today I got to finish the last few paragraphs. I was going to update this chapter in November 26th. Anyways, review please, was it even bad? Was it even stupid, you can say that. I can take any acceptation. So, please wait until I update next. This was not the one I wanted to write about in the last few paragraphs. I lost the paper and started writing this differently. I lost all my paper that I wrote for this story and others. Now, I have to figure out myself to predict what my stories is about now. I still remembered what I am going to write, but I don't know what chapter or words that I have wrote. I lost the paper maybe about 3 months ago. And that was the month I updated Chapter 28.


	30. End Comes

Chapter 30: (Unknown I forgot, I lost the title chapter of this and everything)

"Whaa! What's happening?" Blossom asked, screaming like bubbles(not Bubbles Utonium) was in her mouth. Her whole body was shaky. Then. Now they were in somewhere...

Few days later in the area where the Power puff Girls are. Somewhere that looks like heaven. But they couldn't see it, they were in soul. They were gone, no body appearing. But imagining.

_You have come to the end... You have arrived at last... You are now in this new world of death... You have done very excellent of your hardest life. You tried to save everybody in town. You should be proud of yourself. You are now in heaven..._

_And the Rowdy ruff Boys is... hell now. They should have been in heaven but they they a ad thing again._

In Townsville... 1 Day later to them...

Everybody or citizens are wearing black. They were blackish as dark forest at night. They were holding flowers, and they were each walking into a straight lines. They were with tears. The first one in line was Professor. All of the citizens were in the graveyard. It carved Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

Professor cried when he spoke that having the girls were amazingly proud. He never thought of having them. He put down his flower, and place it on the grave.

Every body was like praying their turn. Then were full with tears. How about "can I have some tissues please?"

_It's the end of the world of Townsville without heroes. No more criminals was there, they were also crying when the PPGS were gone. Everybody was not a bad person anymore. They worked fr each other, help each other. Then, Professor was happy._

10 years later...

Professor set up for his big day. The PPGS' birthday. He was eating with his _family_ at night. They were outside of their backyard. His wife came out (a new wife anyway) with his baby son. He was also happy too. While they were eating, Blossom's friends were there. Uncles and relatives were also there. They had fun.

The skies, it was bright tonight. Professor still remembered how the PPGS were there with him.

"Hey look!" One of Blossom's friend shout out, pointing at the sky. It was 3 stars that have different color. One was pink, blue, and green. "It's the PPGS!" (A/N: I remembered this part though, anyways the PPGS' friends are right now 25 or 26, but doesn't look like it)

"Yes! It's them. It must be them! They are glad to see us!" The others yelled, happily.

"Benny, call sisters! Call your sisters." The mother said, and smiled. The baby was smiling, he said "sister" in kid form.

Everybody smiled, and laughed with their joyful day tonight. It was the best day ever for them.

**Ok, I know it was a cliffhanger, but this story has ended.**


End file.
